


Princess and Grand Admiral

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Force Visions, Lady Vader, Legends!Leia, Legends!Thrawn, Leia saves Thrawn's life, Mental Health Issues, Pregnant Leia, all hail Empress Leia, and he gets the idea they can rule the galaxy together, angry Noghri
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Remember that time when Leia almost got caught by Thrawn on Honoghr? Many things could go differently if they met face to face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> encouraged by Pureblood_Slytherin  
> based on Dark Force Rising by Timothy Zahn

Stała pomiędzy drzwiami, które oddzielały ją od dukhy, do której właśnie wkroczył wielki admirał Thrawn, a ciepłym ciałem Chewbacci, jej jedynym wsparciem w walce z nieprzyjacielem. Użyła Mocy i wyczuła obecność imperialnych żołnierzy: ludzi i jednego nie-człowieka, tajemniczego wielkiego admirała. Żaden z nich nie był silny Mocą, ale w bezpośrednim starciu nie miałoby to większego znaczenia – posiadali przewagę liczebną, a Leia nie była Luke’iem, nie odbyła szkolenia Jedi i jej nieudolne próby posługiwania się Mocą czy mieczem świetlnym mogłyby co najwyżej rozbawić jej przeciwników. Jej jedyną szansą na przetrwanie było przeciągnięcie na swoją stronę Noghrich.

Noghrich, którzy obecnie byli przerażeni samą obecnością Thrawna, zupełnie jakby wielki admirał w ich umysłach stał się jakimś gniewnym i mściwym bóstwem. Leia przysunęła się bliżej drzwi, by usłyszeć jego słowa:

\- Dzień dobry, matrah – rzekł modulowany głos, chłodny, ale uprzejmy. – Widzę, że jest tu także twój trzeci syn, Khabarakh.

Leia zadrżała. Ten głos należał do kogoś, kto przywykł do wydawania rozkazów, kogoś, kto posiadał ogromną władzę – o wiele większą niż zarozumiały, protekcjonalny gubernator Tarkin, z którym rozmawiała na Gwieździe Śmierci, tuż przed zniszczeniem jej ojczystej planety, Alderaana. Ten głos należał do kogoś bardziej opanowanego, bardziej przebiegłego i, być może też, bardziej bezwzględnego.

\- Witam cię, panie – przemówiła miaukliwie matrah. – Jesteśmy zaszczyceni twoją wizytą.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł admirał, z pozoru równie uprzejmie, lecz w jego głosie pojawiła się nuta ironii i wyczuwalny cień groźby. – A ty, Khabarakhu z klanu Khim’bar, czy ty także cieszysz sie z mojego przybycia?

\- Naturalnie, panie – zapewnił go natychmiast Khabarakh. – Dlaczego miałoby być inaczej?

Księżniczka przybliżyła twarz do okratowanego okienka. Wtedy dostrzegła Thrawna: wysokiego mężczyznę o jasnoniebieskiej skórze i żarzących się czerwienią oczach, ubranego w nieskazitelnie biały mundur wielkiego admirała. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak opisał go Han.

\- Jakim tonem zwracasz się do wielkiego admirała? – upomniał Khabarakha inny Noghri.

Podczas gdy Khabarakh kajał się i płaszczył, Thrawn przyglądał mu się badawczo. Wielki admirał zrobił kilka kroków w stronę młodego Noghriego, stanął na środku dukhy i nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, spojrzał do góry, na podwieszony pod sufitem spodek, wewnątrz którego ukrywał się Threepio. Leia wstrzymała oddech, podobnie jak większość zgromadzonych w środku dukhy na widok podniesionej dłoni Thrawna.

\- Co znajduje się w środku? – zapytał wielki admirał, potwierdzając najgorsze obawy Leii.

Zostali zauważeni. Dalsze chowanie się nie miało sensu. Mimo to ona i Chewie wciąż czekali w swojej kryjówce, choć w tej sytuacji tylko cud mógłby ich ocalić.

Szturmowcy gwałtownie roztrzaskali spodek swoimi karabinami. Uszkodzony w wyniku ich strzałów robot protokolarny z hukiem spadł na ziemię.

\- Interesujące – skomentował Thrawn – i, bez wątpienia, wiele to wyjaśnia. Gdzie pozostali?

Leia przełknęła ślinę. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, by Noghri ponieśli odpowiedzialność za jej samowolne, nieprzemyślane działania. Chewie patrzył na nią wymownie. Pokręciła głową. Musieli się poddać.

Wyważyła drzwi, używając Mocy. Przynajmniej w ten sposób mogła zrobić odpowiednie wrażenie – była Mal’ary’ush, lady Vader, a nie przerażoną kobietą, ukrywającą się przed żołnierzami Imperium. Szturmowcy wymierzyli broń w jej stronę, czekając na rozkaz. Tymczasem Thrawn przypatrywał się jej, jakby liczył na dalszą część pokazu.

\- To dopiero niespodzianka – stwierdził, bynajmniej nie ironicznie.

Gdyby miała w sobie siłę Vadera, mogłaby w jednej chwili pozbawić życia całą jego obstawę, a jego samego zmusić, by przed nią klęknął. Ale Leia nie była Vaderem i nigdy nie chciała się do niego upodobnić. Rzuciła więc na ziemię swój miecz świetlny. Jej bronią były jej słowa. To mógł być błąd, pomyślała chwilę później, gdy na twarzy Thrawna pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Opuści pan tę planetę i nigdy pan już tu nie wróci – oznajmiła pewnie. – Długi Noghrich zostały wyrównane.

\- Długi Noghrich jeszcze długo pozostaną w mocy, księżniczko Leio Organo – odrzekł Thrawn. – A może woli pani, żeby tytułować ją _lady Vader_?

Nawet nie korzystając z Mocy, Leia była w stanie wyczuć napięcie wśród Noghrich.

\- Istotnie, jestem potomkinią Vadera, lecz to nie czyni mnie władną, by decydować o sprawach Noghrich. Oświadczam jedynie, że dług został spłacony, a Imperium wyzyskuje mieszkańców tej planety. Twierdzę, że świadomie ich pan okłamuje, admirale.

Thrawn przyglądał jej się uważnie.

\- Proszę przedstawić zarzuty.

Leia opowiedziała o swoich domysłach. Nie miała czasu, by zdobyć twarde dowody. Zasugerowała, by Noghri sami rozmontowali jednego z robotów odkażających zatrutą glebę i zweryfikowali jej słowa. Do tego czasu ona i Thrawn, oboje powinni być traktowani z taką samą nieufnością, czekając na osąd przywódców klanów.

\- Pani orężem są słowa, księżniczko – powiedział wielki admirał – a nad tą osadą unosi się gwiezdny niszczyciel, gotowy do bombardowania na mój rozkaz. I nie będzie to już tylko demonstracja siły, proszę mi wierzyć.

Wśród Noghrich zapanowało poruszenie.

\- Zatem chce ich pan zmusić do uległości przemocą? Przed chwilą powoływał się pan na honor Noghrich, pragnąc ukarać Khabarakha – Leia odwróciła się w stronę Noghrich, którzy przysłuchiwali się ich rozmowie. – Tymczasem pana postępowanie pokazuje, że Imperium nie ma honoru.

Thrawn zbladł. Księżniczce udało się go rozwścieczyć.

\- Imperium ma więcej honoru niż Rebelia – powiedział głosem tak zimnym jak powierzchnia Hoth. – Obieca im pani bezpieczeństwo? Okłamie ich pani, wzorem republikańskich dyplomatów?

Leia zamarła. Nie miała siły dyskutować z wielkim admirałem o polityce.

\- Niech sami zdecydują o swojej przyszłości – rzekła twardo. – Jestem gotowa położyć na szali własne życie. Pan tego nie zrobi, bo wie, że mam rację.

\- Możliwe, że popełniła pani właśnie błąd, który drogo będzie kosztował galaktykę – odpowiedział Thrawn.

Znów kontrolował swój głos i mimikę. Jego spokój sprawił, że Leia nagle zaczęła wątpić w siebie. Z jednej strony była przekonana, że Imperium celowo hamowało rozwój Honoghr, by uzależnić od siebie jej mieszkańców, z drugiej – nie wiedziała, czy ujawniając tę informację, nie skazała Noghrich na jeszcze gorszy los.


	2. Chapter 2

Wydawało jej się to właściwe, by domagać się równego traktowania jej i Thrawna. Noghri powinni przez to zrozumieć, że żadne z nich, ani Thrawn, ani Leia, niezależnie od tytułów i pochodzenia, nie stało ponad nimi i ich prawem. Możliwe, że przesadziła jednak, żądając, by osadzono ich w tej samej celi. Nie obawiała się, że współdzielenie więziennej izby z wielkim admirałem wywoła jakieś spekulacje lub skandal na tle obyczajowym. Byli wrogami i nic w tej kwestii nie mogło się zmienić. Z pewnością nie od razu.

Ta okoliczność mogła pozwolić jej lepiej zrozumieć jej przeciwnika. Leia chciała zakończyć wojnę – tę, którą rebelianci obecnie przegrywali. Miała niepowtarzalną okazję, by porozmawiać z Thrawnem i dowiedzieć się, czy jakiekolwiek negocjacje pomiędzy skonfliktowanymi stronami były w ogóle możliwe.

Oboje siedzieli na podłodze, oparci o przeciwległe ściany, ignorując zupełnie istnienie pojedynczej wąskiej ławeczki pomiędzy nimi. Thrawn patrzył na Leię wyczekująco.

\- Który to miesiąc? – zapytał, spoglądając na jej brzuch.

\- Siódmy – odparła.

Nie miała ochoty rozmawiać z nim na ten temat.

\- Czy to rozsądne – odezwał się wtedy – angażować się w tego rodzaju misje? Ukrywanie się na Kashyyyku – wyprostował się, rozciągając mięśnie – miało sens. Dług życia, który wobec pani ma pani przyjaciel, Wookiee, był gwarantem pani bezpieczeństwa. Tymczasem tutaj, na Honoghr, może pani liczyć tylko na to, że pani pochodzenie zostanie przedłożone ponad bezpośredni rozkaz Mrocznego Lorda. Równocześnie próbuje pani zakwestionować ów stan rzeczy, który w jakiś sposób chroni także panią. Pozwolę sobie podsumować – oczy Thrawna lśniły tajemniczo – znajduje się pani wśród przedstawicieli obcej sobie rasy, związanej długoletnim sojuszem z Imperium i nie ma pani im nic do zaoferowania.

Na policzki Leii wstąpił rumieniec oburzenia. Nim zdążyła zaprotestować, wielki admirał powtórzył:

\- Nic. Rebelia jest w rozsypce. Republika się nie utrzyma, zajęta wewnętrznymi i zewnętrznymi problemami, nie zajmie się w najbliższym czasie sprawą Honoghr. Proponuje pani Noghrim wsparcie, ale trwa wojna. Wasza strona nie może sobie teraz pozwolić na uszczuplanie swoich zasobów, by finansować pani charytatywne przedsięwzięcia.

Zabolało ją to, że po części miał rację.

\- Może pan spojrzeć na to z innej perspektywy – odrzekła. – Noghri byli zaangażowani w próbę porwania mnie i mojego brata. W tej sytuacji wystarczającą korzyścią dla nas będzie, jeśli staną się stroną neutralną.

Thrawn przyglądał jej się przez moment.

\- Studiowała pani kiedyś sztukę Noghrich? – zapytał.

Nie wiedziała, o co mu chodziło.

\- Szkoda. Dzieła sztuki pozwalają zrozumieć mentalność przedstawicieli poszczególnych gatunków – Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej. – Nie zastanawiała się pani, dlaczego moje strategie zawsze się sprawdzają w bitwach przeciwko Rebelii? Opieracie się na różnorodności. To błąd. Kiedy zrozumie się sztukę danej rasy, wie się o tej rasie niemal wszystko. Mogłaby pani zastosować podobną metodę w polityce, wobec senatorów z odmiennych kultur.

Leia wyprostowała nogi. Było jej niewygodnie. Mogła przenieść się na ławeczkę, ale nie chciała okazać słabości.

\- Zdaje się panu, że dobrze pan poznał Noghrich – powiedziała – i dlatego tak bezwzględnie ich pan wykorzystuje. Wystarczy jednak, że zrozumieją, że nie są niewolnikami Imperium, a zwrócą się przeciwko panu.

\- Wtedy czeka ich zguba – stwierdził wielki admirał. – Jeśli, zgodnie z pani przewidywaniami, wystąpią przeciwko mnie, dojdzie do akcji odwetowych, krótko mówiąc: do pogromu. Liczy pani na to – jego oczy zabłysły jaśniej – że Noghri wyeliminują mnie z gry. Być może tak się stanie. Moja śmierć nie zakończy jednak wojny, przedłuży ją jedynie, a obie strony będą się wzajemnie osłabiać aż dojdzie do obustronnego zniszczenia. Jeżeli zaś pojawi się strona trzecia – Thrawn uśmiechnął się krzywo – wszyscy, zarówno Imperium, jak i Rebelia, zostaną unicestwieni.

\- Sądzę, że ten konflikt można rozwiązać za pomocą dyplomacji – odpowiedziała Leia.

Thrawn uniósł granatowoczarną brew.

\- Dyplomacji w stylu Baila Organy? Mon Mothmy? Czy… pani biologicznej matki?

\- Zdecydowanie więcej można osiągnąć przez negocjacje niż przez niszczenie kolejnych planet – zripostowała gniewnie.

Wielki admirał popatrzył na nią ze współczuciem.

\- Zagłada Alderaana nie była konieczna i nie przysłużyła się w żaden sposób Imperium – rzekł.

\- Tylko tyle jest pan w stanie powiedzieć? – wezbrała w niej złość. – Śmierć milionów istnień nie przysłużyła się Imperium?

Thrawn wytrzymał jej oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Westchnął. Po chwili odezwał się chłodno i rzeczowo:

\- Pyta pani o opinię stratega. Alderaan był istotny z dwóch powodów: ze względu na panią i pani ojca. W chwili zniszczenia planety znajdowała się pani w imperialnym areszcie, na Gwieździe Śmierci. Pani ojciec natomiast mógł zostać wezwany na Coruscant i tam pojmany i poddany przesłuchaniu. To, jak długo udawało mu się unikać zatrzymania, wskazuje jednak, że o wiele bardziej prawdopodobnym scenariuszem byłaby jego obecność na Yavinie podczas bitwy. Imperium mogło wydobyć z pani informację dotyczącą położenia bazy, nie uciekając się do tak bezsensownych metod jak niszczenie zdemilitaryzowanej planety – Thrawn uśmiechnął się zimno – i uderzyć w samo serce Rebelii. Pycha Tarkina sprawiła, że nie skorzystał on ze wsparcia floty. Blokada Yavina uniemożliwiłaby atak x-wingów i destrukcję Gwiazdy Śmierci.

Leia zadrżała. Gdyby Thrawn przewodził wówczas Imperium…

\- Co pan wtedy robił? – zaciekawiła się.

\- Pomagałem tłumić Rebelię na Sulon – na widok jej miny dodał: - Byłem wówczas kapitanem i dowodziłem jednym okrętem. Imperator nie słuchał moich rad. Można było was pokonać bez Gwiazdy Śmierci. Bitwa o Endor obnażyła słabość planu Palpatine’a. Udało nam się jednak – Thrawn ponownie uśmiechnął się w sposób, od którego księżniczka dostawała dreszczy – wyciągnąć wnioski z tamtej porażki.

\- Nie budujecie nowych Gwiazd Śmierci – skonstatowała.

\- Nie, zdecydowanie nie – uśmiechnął się szerzej, wyraźnie rozbawiony jej komentarzem.

Przez moment wyglądał, jakby chciał zdradzić jej jakiś sekret, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. Zamiast tego, rzekł:

\- Sztuczka, którą pani uprzednio zastosowała, pokazuje, że jest pani w stanie władać Mocą. Czy potrafi pani wyważyć także drzwi naszej celi?

Leia spojrzała na niego krytycznie.

\- Chce pan uciec?

\- Ma pani ograniczone zdolności w porównaniu z pani ojcem – stwierdził Thrawn. – Ale też – w jego oczach pojawił się nowy błysk – o wiele lepiej panuje pani nad sobą. Mogłaby pani tak wiele osiągnąć – dodał niemal szeptem, jakby mówił do siebie.

\- Nie zamierzam używać Mocy, by krzywdzić innych – oświadczyła kategorycznie Leia.

\- To tego nie jest potrzebna Moc – uciął wielki admirał. – Pani ma potencjał… Jak pani myśli, dlaczego Noghri zgodzili się pani wysłuchać?

\- Nie z powodu Mocy – odparła bez zastanowienia.

 - Ze względu na Lorda Vadera. Mal’ary’ush, tak panią nazywają.

\- Vader… – Leia zawahała się przed wyznaniem prawdy – odstąpił od Imperatora. Zrezygnował z Ciemnej Strony.

\- Ale czy zrezygnował z Imperium? – Thrawn uśmiechał się triumfalnie. – Oczywistą rzeczą dla Sithów jest eliminowanie siebie nawzajem. Kiedy pojawiła się kolejna osoba silna Mocą, pani brat, obaj, Imperator i Lord Vader, chcieli go szkolić. Popełnili błąd, nie doceniając pani.

Księżniczka popatrzyła na niego sceptycznie, a potem rzekła hardo:

\- Nie przyłączyłabym się ani do Imperatora, ani do Vadera. Dla mnie… on nie był moim ojcem.

Wielki admirał dotknął palcem swoich rozciągniętych w szerokim uśmiechu ust.

\- Proszę tak nie mówić, lady Vader – mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

\- Kiedy go spotkałam… torturował mnie – odparła ze złością. – Kazał mi patrzyć na śmierć mojej rodziny i moich poddanych.

\- Ale nie złamał pani – Thrawn pochylił się, jakby chciał przysunąć się w jej kierunku. – Jest pani silna i przeżyła ich pani obu.

Leia bezwiednie dotknęła swojego brzucha.

\- Dynastia Skywalkerów – powiedział wielki admirał. – Proszę się nad tym zastanowić.

Nie podobało jej się to, co jej sugerował. Ani trochę.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Przywódcy klanów zdecydowali – oświadczyła głośno matrah. - Mal’ary’ush powiedziała prawdę, wielki admirał skłamał. Nie jest naszym panem. Karą za jego występki jest śmierć.

Thrawn patrzył na Leię. Na jego twarzy nie było ani cienia strachu. Jeden z Noghrich, ten, który wcześniej mu towarzyszył, wyciągnął długi nóż.

\- Artystycznie zrobione – rzekł z uznaniem wielki admirał.

Księżniczka wstrzymała oddech. To był ostatni moment, by coś zrobić – by zatrzymać egzekucję Thrawna.

\- Nie – powiedziała.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią.

\- Nie – powtórzyła. – Śmierć wielkiego admirała nie zakończy wojny. Thrawn skrzywdził nie tylko Noghrich. Powinien odpokutować swoje winy.

\- Jakiej kary dla niego żądasz, Mal’ary’ush?

Leia zastanowiła się.

\- Chcę zakończyć wojnę – oznajmiła. – Wielki admirał może podpisać akt kapitulacji.

Thrawn uniósł brew. Milczał.

\- Khabarakhu, ocaliłam ci życie – powiedziała Leia. – Dowiodłam, że Imperium niesłusznie wykorzystywało Noghrich. Nie będziecie więcej musieli wysyłać waszych synów na śmierć. Nie chcę żądać od was długu życia, ale jeśli czujecie, że macie wobec mnie jakieś zobowiązania, podarujcie mi życie wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

\- To oznacza, że wielki admirał będzie miał wobec pani dług życia – zasądzono. – Ale nie wiadomo, czy uhonoruje ów dług.

Thrawn przyglądał jej się z poważną miną.

\- Księżniczko Leio, Córko Vadera – zwrócił się do niej – ja, Mitth'raw'nuruodo ślubuję ci wierność oraz to, że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.

Leia zastanawiała się, czy celowo użył słów przysięgi małżeńskiej. Spojrzała na niego, jakby oczekiwała, że mrugnie do niej porozumiewawczo, jak zwykł to robić Han.

Han… Poczuła ciepło na sercu, myśląc o swoim mężu. Han ślubował jej miłość. Teraz potrzebowała jedynie mężczyzny, który zadeklaruje uczciwość, pomyślała z ironią.

\- Na orbicie Honoghr wciąż znajduje się gwiezdny niszczyciel – rzekła. – Admirale, wyda pan rozkaz, by niezwłocznie opuścił to miejsce.

\- Jak sobie pani życzy – odparł beznamiętnie.

\- Zaczekamy tutaj na statek, który zabierze nas stąd – powiedziała.

Wielki admirał zmarszczył brwi.

\- Księżniczko, to nie jest dobry pomysł – oznajmił. – Nieważne, jak bardzo chciałaby pani spotkać się ze swoim mężem, jeśli jakikolwiek statek Rebelii zbliży się do Honoghr, zostanie ostrzelany przez Chimaerę.

\- Zakaże pan ostrzału – odpowiedziała. – Albo lepiej: każe im pan odlecieć.

Wydął lekko usta.

\- Załoga uzna takie polecenie za nonsensowne. Kapitan Pellaeon jest inteligentnym mężczyzną. Czasem jednak rozsądek przegrywa z poczuciem lojalności. Chimaera nie opuści orbity Honoghr, dopóki Pellaeon wie, że żyję i że przebywam na powierzchni tej planety. Jeśli każę załodze zostawić mnie i odlecieć, mogą uznać, że działałem pod przymusem. Takie polecenie naruszałoby szereg imperialnych procedur. Pellaeon ześle tutaj patrol, jeśli nie skontaktuję się ze statkiem lub jeśli moje słowa wzbudzą jego podejrzenia. Tak czy inaczej: dojdzie do walki – w powietrzu lub na lądzie.

Leia pomyślała o Noghrich, którzy straciliby życie w wyniku starcia ze szturmowcami.

\- W takim razie… poinformuje pan kapitana Pellaeona o wszystkim, co się tutaj wydarzyło i o tym, że jest pan naszym jeńcem.

Thrawn uniósł brew, jakby pytał ją, czy mówi to na poważnie.

\- Jeśli jestem jeńcem, to, zgodnie z regulaminem, dowództwo przechodzi na jednego z admirałów. Nawet gdybym ogłosił w takiej sytuacji kapitulację – księżniczkę zastanowiło to „nawet” – nie zostanie ona uznana za wiążącą. Jeśli chce pani, żebym wycofał swoje wojska, muszę to zrobić z pokładu Chimaery. Imperium może zaakceptować czasowe zawieszenie broni, ale nie podpisanie pokoju na niekorzystnych dla nas warunkach, szczególnie, kiedy wygrywamy wojnę.

\- Pan wygrywał wojnę, nie Imperium – stwierdziła Leia.

\- Życzy sobie pani zatem mojej kapitulacji? – w głosie Thrawna pojawiła się ironia. – Mogę zrzec się funkcji wielkiego admirała, jeśli takie rozwiązanie panią satysfakcjonuje.

Nie zrobiłby tego dla niej, pomyślała Leia, tylko dla Imperium. Thrawn uważał, że nawet bez niego Imperium było zdolne do wygrania wojny. Nie chciał podpisywać pokoju z Rebelią.

\- W jaki sposób możemy zakończyć wojnę? – zapytała go wprost.

\- Poprzez całkowite unicestwienie jednej ze stron konfliktu – odpowiedział wielki admirał. – Z perspektywy Imperium jest to możliwe. Dla was… byłoby to trudne i wymagałoby pewnego wysiłku. Zabicie mnie byłoby pierwszym dobrym ruchem.

Leia zastanawiała się, czy celowo nie prowokował Noghrich, by skrócili jego mękę.

\- W jaki sposób możemy zawrzeć pokój? – przedefiniowała swoje pytanie.

\- Możliwy jest sojusz przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Podział galaktyki i uszanowanie autonomii Nowej Republiki oraz Resztek Imperium. Jeśli myśli pani o zjednoczeniu galaktyki, potrzebny byłby przywódca, który zostanie zaakceptowany przez obie strony albo który narzuci im swoją wolę.

\- Kolejny Imperator – rzekła Leia z niesmakiem.

\- Jeśli mogę wyrazić swoje zdanie, uważam, że to byłaby najlepsza opcja.

\- I zapewne ma pan już odpowiedniego kandydata.

\- Kandydatkę – poprawił ją.

Osłupiała.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała.

Thrawn skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

\- Nie musi pani, oczywiście, podzielać moich przekonań. Przedstawiłem pani najlepsze rozwiązanie. Może pani zaproponować inne wyjście, a ja przygotuję prognozy i wskażę wszystkie słabe strony pani propozycji.

Thrawn miał irytującą manierę – uważał, że wszystko wie lepiej od innych. I w tym przypadku miał rację – znał się na wygrywaniu bitew. Leia wyobraziła sobie, jak wyglądałaby ewakuacja Bazy Echo, gdyby wtedy obok niej – kiedy wydawała chaotyczne rozkazy, próbując opanować sytuację – stał ktoś taki jak Thrawn – opanowany, inteligentny doradca. Przyrzekł – co prawda pod przymusem – że odda za nią życie. Nie oznaczało to wcale, że miał zamiar ocalić Rebelię.

Myślenie o tym, że mógłby walczyć po ich stronie – razem z Ackbarem opracowywać strategie kolejnych bitew, poprawiać wszystkie ich pomyłki, minimalizować straty – było utopijne. Thrawn był dobrym dowódcą, ale nie popierał ich sprawy. Czy był cynikiem, dla którego liczyło się tylko zwycięstwo – i oszacował, że większe szanse ma Imperium – czy też rzeczywiście popierał politykę Palpatine’a? Thrawn był skrupulatny, wszystko planował z wyprzedzeniem i cenił porządek. Leia wiedziała, że źle by się czuł wśród rebeliantów, którzy często zapominali o hierarchiach i spontanicznie dzielili się swoimi doświadczeniami i pomysłami. Gdyby Thrawn stał na miejscu generała Dodonny, nie dopuściłby Luke’a, niedoświadczonego chłopaka z Tatooine, do udziału w kluczowej dla Rebelii misji – ataku na Gwiazdę Śmierci. Czasem, pomyślała Leia, nadzieja była cenniejsza od szacunków genialnego stratega. Popatrzyła w czerwone oczy wielkiego admirała i nie dostrzegła w nich nadziei – ale zawsze mogła spróbować zapalić w nich tę iskrę.

\- Jeśli udamy się na Chimaerę, ogłosi pan zawieszenie broni? – zapytała.

\- Oczywiście – odparł ponuro Thrawn.

W jego słowach nie odnalazła fałszu. Chewie zaczął protestować – i nie dziwiła mu się. Zareagował tak samo, jak zrobiłby to Han – tylko że jej mąż krzyczałby głośniej. Żałowała, że nie może usłyszeć w myślach głosu Luke’a – jej brat miał dobrą intuicję, potrafiłby ocenić wiarygodność wielkiego admirała. Leia była w tej sytuacji zdana wyłącznie na siebie. Thrawn nie chciał jej śmierci – nie musiała obawiać się, że coś jej grozi na pokładzie gwiezdnego niszczyciela. Nie miała jednak dobrych doświadczeń związanych z imperialnymi dowódcami. Tarkin ją oszukał. „Jesteś zbyt naiwna, księżniczko”, przypomniała sobie jego słowa. Nie chciała, by powtórzył je modulowany głos wielkiego admirała. „Ocaliłam mu życie”, pomyślała. Może coś to dla niego znaczyło.

Podeszła do niego i spróbowała wysondować go przy użyciu Mocy. Złapała go nawet za rękę. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Bał się Mocy, zrozumiała, natrafiając na wewnętrzną blokadę w jego umyśle – kryło się za nią jakieś bolesne wspomnienie. Instynktownie z nią walczył, ale gdyby natarła mocniej… Nie miała prawa mu tego robić. Uwolniła jego dłoń.

Nikt ze zgromadzonych nie skomentował jej działań. „Mogli pomyśleć, że go torturowałam”, stwierdziła ze zgrozą, spoglądając na zaciętą minę wielkiego admirała i jego pobladłą twarz. Zachowała się jak nieodrodna córka Vadera, przeszło jej przez myśl.

\- Dołączą do pani ochotnicy – przerwała milczenie matrah. – Nasi synowie służyli na imperialnych statkach i ich obecność nie wzbudzi podejrzeń. Będą wykonywać pani polecenia i chronić panią przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami.

\- Złożyłem przysięgę – przypomniał jej Thrawn, a w jego głosie pojawiły się chłód i ostrzegawcza nuta. – Na pokładzie Chimaery księżniczka będzie pod moją osobistą protekcją.

Chewie warknął. Był wyższy od Thrawna i bez problemu mógłby urwać mu głowę. Gdyby miał ku temu okazję, pomyślała Leia. Wielki admirał był sprytnym przeciwnikiem i w jego naturze nie leżało wystawianie się na bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo. Wykonywał koronkową robotę, planując i przydzielając poszczególne zadania swoim podwładnym i współpracownikom. Zlecił Noghrim porwanie jej i jej brata… Zatrzymała się na chwilę nad tą myślą.

\- Chciał mnie pan porwać, admirale – rzekła. – A teraz proponuje pan, żebym dobrowolnie udała się na pański statek.

W oczach Thrawna pojawił się nowy błysk – uznanie.

\- Ma pani rację i proszę zwrócić uwagę na jeden szczegół: nigdy nie chciałem pani śmierci – oświadczył wielki admirał.

O cokolwiek mu chodziło, pomyślała księżniczka, musiało to mieć jakiś związek z Vaderem.

\- Jeśli mam się gdzieś z panem udać, chcę mieć pewność, że mnie pan nie okłamuje – powiedziała.

\- Ma pani moje słowo – położył dłoń na piersi, a następnie wykonał ręką gest, by pokazać jej wnętrze swojej dłoni.

Leia w trakcie swojej dyplomatycznej kariery miała styczność z przedstawicielami wielu kultur – i, często nie znając właściwej etykiety, nauczyła się improwizować i na bieżąco odgadywać znaczenie różnorodnych rytuałów. Thrawn nie pokazałby jej tego gestu, gdyby nie mówił szczerze, uznała.

\- Dlaczego chciał pan porwać mnie i mojego brata? – zapytała.

\- Panią, pani brata i pani dzieci – doprecyzował wielki admirał.

Noghri wzburzyli się na jego słowa.

\- Zamierzał nas pan zabić? – ostrożnie zadała to pytanie z uwagi na emocje towarzyszące Noghrim, przysłuchującym się ich rozmowie.

\- Nie – powtórzył.

Nie musiała korzystać z Mocy, by wiedzieć, że mówił prawdę.

\- Co planował pan z nami zrobić?

\- Powiem pani na osobności – odrzekł Thrawn.

\- Dlaczego? – zdenerwowała się.

\- Z uwagi na bezpieczeństwo pani brata – powiedział spokojnie. – Ma pani moje słowo, że nic pani nie grozi na Chimaerze i że nie zazna pani żadnej, ani fizycznej, ani psychicznej, krzywdy. Odmawiam udzielenia odpowiedzi teraz, gdyż ta informacja mogłaby zaszkodzić pani bratu i w konsekwencji naruszyć warunki naszej umowy.

Jej przeczucie okazało się słuszne. Luke wpakował się prosto w zasadzkę przygotowaną przez Imperium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they married now? ;)  
> In Polish, a marriage vow is a promise of love, allegiance, and honesty. Thrawn made up a shorter version - or maybe he intends to make a few separate declarations.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Lady Vader…

\- Nie – przerwała mu.

Zgadzała się, by Noghri zwracali się do niej, używając tego tytułu, ale w ustach wielkiego admirała Thrawna brzmiał on jak szyderstwo.

\- Księżniczko, w tej sytuacji istotne jest podkreślanie pani koneksji ze nieżyjącym już Mrocznym Lordem – napomniał ją Thrawn. – Jeśli zaprezentuje się pani jako dziedziczka Vadera, zyska pani szansę na objęcie przywództwa w Imperium.

\- Nie stwarzajmy pozorów – odparła Leia. – Pan rządzi Imperium. Miałabym pana zabić czy poślubić?

Thrawn uniósł nieznacznie granatowoczarne brwi.

\- Nie jestem Imperatorem – odpowiedział. – Dowodzę armią i obecnie nie mam zwierzchnika.

\- Mogę panu zasugerować pewne rozwiązanie – uśmiechnęła się księżniczka – przywrócenie demokracji.

Wielki admirał odpowiedział chłodnym uśmiechem.

\- Palpatine został wybrany demokratycznie i przekształcił Republikę w Galaktyczne Imperium. Nowy ustrój zakłada odmienny sposób obejmowania w nim władzy. Rządzi ten, kto dysponuje największą siłą. Ma pani rację, mógłbym ogłosić się Imperatorem. Mógłbym także wesprzeć kogoś innego w podobnych dążeniach – spojrzał na nią. – Z chęcią to zrobię, jeśli pojawi się lepszy ode mnie kandydat do tronu.

Księżniczka zacisnęła wargi. Nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu się szantażować. Przejrzała jego grę. Thrawn próbował jej wmówić, że tylko ona jest w stanie zjednoczyć galaktykę pod swoimi rządami. Oczywiście pojmował to opacznie – jako restytucję Imperium. Leia natomiast pozostawała wierna Republice i demokracji.

\- Została pani przygotowana do tego, by rządzić – rzekł wielki admirał. – Imperium odebrało pani tron. Może powinna pani wyciągnąć rękę po to, co prawnie się pani należy z racji urodzenia?

\- Palpatine pana nie słuchał, prawda? – odcięła się.

\- Nie twierdzę, że był dobrym władcą…

\- A mimo to mu pan służył – wytknęła mu wtedy.

Thrawn skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

\- Był najlepszą opcją w tamtym okresie – odrzekł spokojnie.

Leia w to wątpiła – ale z drugiej strony Palpatine został wybrany demokratycznie. Wielu w niego uwierzyło.

\- Nie próbował mnie pan porwać po to, żeby posadzić mnie na tronie – zaznaczyła.

\- Ma pani rację. Proszę usiąść – wskazał jej swój admiralski fotel. – W pani stanie nie powinna pani stać zbyt długo.

Prywatne kwatery Thrawna były dziwnym miejscem. Początkowo Leia sądziła, że znaleźli się na mostku i zaczęła szukać wzrokiem załogi Chimaery.

Wcześniej widziała zaledwie kilku żołnierzy w hangarze i kapitana Pellaeona, który zjawił się, by ich powitać – i osłupiał na jej widok. Thrawn nazwał Leię „gościem”. Nie powiedział nic więcej. Podał swojemu zastępcy nowe koordynaty i przekazał mu dowodzenie nad okrętem. Pellaeon chciał koniecznie porozmawiać z Thrawnem na osobności. „To może zaczekać”, odparł wielki admirał. Leia poczuła strach: jeśli Thrawn i Pellaeon zaczną razem spiskować, sytuacja może wymknąć się spod kontroli. Zerkała ukradkiem na karabiny szturmowców i zacięte miny Noghrich. Szczególnie niepokoił ją Rukh – Noghri, który przymierzał się do wykonania egzekucji Thrawna. Wydawało jej się, że nie tylko ona reagowała w ten sposób na wyszkolonego zabójcę – Pellaeon również zachowywał się nienaturalnie w obecności Rukha. Lęk kapitana był tym bardziej widoczny, że nie miał on wieloletniego doświadczenia Leii w kontaktach z obcymi rasami.

Zebrała się w sobie – była Mal’ary’ush i nawet Rukh musiał to uszanować. Nieważne, co sądzili Noghri – musiała porozmawiać z Thrawnem i znaleźć sposób, by pomóc Luke’owi.

\- Admirale, miał mi pan powiedzieć, dlaczego… - urwała nagle, gdy pomieszczenie wypełniło się hologramami rzeźb i obrazów, bezpowrotnie utraconych wraz z jej ojczystą planetą.

Thrawn uśmiechał się uprzejmie, jakby sądził, że wyświadczył jej w ten sposób drobną grzeczność. Może chciał ją wyprowadzić z równowagi? Próbowała opanować emocje, które wywołały wizerunki dzieł sztuki znajdujących się niegdyś w pałacu jej rodziców. To było tak, jakby wróciła na Alderaana, jakby obcowała z duchami. To był cios w samo serce.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, że się nie zachowały – powiedział Thrawn aksamitnym głosem. – Poza jednym. Kupiłem _Killicki Zmierzch_ na aukcji.

\- Pan go kupił? – wykrzyknęła Leia.

Nagle uderzyła ją kolejna fala wspomnień, tym razem nie tak odległych. Czerwone oczy w korytarzu. Spojrzała na Thrawna.

\- Był pan wtedy na Tatooine? – zapytała.

Dopiero teraz udało jej się powiązać fakty.

\- Owszem. Żałuję jedynie, że w obrazie nie było mikroobwodu z szyfrem Shadowcasta – rzekł wielki admirał. – Chociaż samo dzieło jest niezwykle cenne.

Rozejrzała się wokół, szukając mchoobrazu.

\- Nie ma go tutaj – Thrawn pokręcił głową. – Trzymam _Zmierzch_ w swojej sypialni. Może pani go zobaczyć w dowolnej chwili.

Pobladła z gniewu. Miała ochotę wstać i spoliczkować wielkiego admirała. Poczułaby się jeszcze lepiej, gdyby była w stanie to zrobić, posługując się wyłącznie Mocą.

\- Może należeć do pani, wystarczy tylko, że wyciągnie pani po niego rękę – dodał, jakby celowo starał się ją sprowokować.

Leia wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie powinna reagować na jego zaczepki. Jej ojciec nauczył ją, jak postępować w podobnych sytuacjach. Jej ojciec – Bail Organa.

\- Obiecał pan wyjaśnić, dlaczego rozkazał pan schwytać mnie i mojego brata – powiedziała lodowatym tonem. – Czyżby pan zapomniał, w jakim celu przybyliśmy na pański statek? Może Noghri powinni panu o tym przypomnieć?

Nie miała zamiaru mu grozić, ale gorzkie słowa same popłynęły z jej ust. Wielki admirał uśmiechnął się do niej, a następnie skinął głową z aprobatą. Starała się opanować gniew, kontrolując oddech. Nagle przeszło jej przez myśl, że oddychając głośno, brzmi jak Vader.

Thrawn odczekał chwilę i odezwał się przyjemnym, modulowanym głosem:

\- Kiedy przebywaliśmy razem w celi wspomniałem o bitwie o Endor jako o ważnej lekcji dla Imperium – rzekł, przechadzając się pomiędzy holoobrazami. – Zapewne nie wie pani o tym, że Imperator osobiście kierował flotą podczas tamtej bitwy. Sterował umysłami i sercami swoich żołnierzy.

\- Używał w tym celu Mocy – stwierdziła z zaskoczeniem Leia. – Ale ja tego nie potrafię… Luke też nie.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale przecież udał się na Jomark, by spotkać się z mistrzem C’baothem – Thrawn uśmiechnął się chłodno. – Być może pani brat nauczy się od niego nowych sztuczek.

Leia zamrugała szybko.

\- To zasadzka, prawda? Wiem, że coś jest nie w porządku i że Imperium ma z tym coś wspólnego.

Thrawn zatrzymał się tuż przed nią.

\- Ma pani bardzo dobrą intuicję. C’baoth jest klonem dawnego mistrza Jedi, wyhodowanym przez Palpatine’a, by strzegł jego skarbca. W swoim czasie odwiedziłem to miejsce i nakłoniłem C’baotha do współpracy, by usprawnić działania mojej floty.

Podszedł do niej bliżej i położył dłonie na oparciach jej fotela.

\- Zapewne domyśla się pani, co zaoferowałem mu w zamian za jego usługi.

Instynktownie dotknęła swojego brzucha.

\- Jak każdy zaślepiony własną potęgą Mroczny Jedi, C’baoth pożąda jeszcze większej władzy – Thrawn skrzywił się lekko. – Pragnie szkolić uczniów. Chce stać się nowym Imperatorem.

\- I pan mu to umożliwił – powiedziała Leia ze zgrozą.

Wielki admirał spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Chwilowo – przyznał.

\- Jak planował go pan powstrzymać? – zapytała go.

\- Słyszała pani o isalamirach?

\- Luke coś wspominał…

\- Są na tym statku – widząc niepokój w jej oczach, dodał: - Nie zamierzam ich używać przeciwko pani. Nie korzysta pani nadmiernie z Mocy, dlatego ich bliskość nie powinna mieć na panią negatywnego wpływu. Mogą się nawet pani przysłużyć, bo skutecznie ukryją pani obecność na Chimaerze i zablokują wszelkie próby wywierania presji na pani umysł.

Mimo to Leia nie czuła się komfortowo, wiedząc, jak Thrawn z nią pogrywał. Na dodatek pochylał się nad nią i ich twarze znajdowały się w tej chwili na tym samym poziomie.

\- Czy chciałaby pani zobaczyć teraz mchoobraz? – w jego oczach był dziwny żar, od którego Leii miękły nogi.

\- Tak – odparła słabo.

Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i podał jej dłoń, by pomóc jej wstać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension! and cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 5

Miała ochotę palnąć się w łeb – jak pierwsza naiwna pozwoliła wielkiemu admirałowi zaprowadzić się do jego sypialni. Nie chciała wiedzieć, ile kobiet zaliczył, pokazując im mchoobraz.

Jej złość ustąpiła, gdy ponownie zobaczyła _Killicki Zmierzch_ – wciąż wywoływał w niej to samo wzruszenie i tęsknotę za domem.

W milczeniu wpatrywali się razem w obraz, jakby celebrowali tę chwilę. Nagle poczuła jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Drgnęła mimowolnie.

\- Proszę, księżniczko – powiedział Thrawn melodyjnie – obraz należy do pani. Wszystko może być pani, jeśli odważy się pani po to sięgnąć.

Zerknęła na jego niebieską dłoń, którą trzymał na jej ramieniu, jakby tym gestem chciał ją unieruchomić. Poczuła przypływ paniki – w ten sam sposób jej ojciec… nie, Lord Vader zmusił ją, by patrzyła na zagładę Alderaana. Odsunęła się gwałtownie od Thrawna.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam – rzekł uprzejmym tonem wielki admirał. – Musi pani być bardzo zmęczona. Zapewne chciałaby się pani położyć.

\- Tak – potrzebowała chwili spokoju, by wszystko przemyśleć. – Będę wdzięczna, jeśli odprowadzi mnie pan do mojej kajuty.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i odrzekł aksamitnym głosem:

\- Księżniczko, przecież śpi pani tutaj.

Zesztywniała. Przez moment zapomniała, jak się oddycha. Krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy. Wpadła w pułapkę, w sidła zastawione przez Thrawna. Sama, chętnie i przez nikogo nieprzymuszana, weszła do sypialni wielkiego admirała. Nie było przy niej Chewiego ani żadnego z Noghrich. Nie miała ze sobą broni – poza mieczem świetlnym, którego nie chciała używać. Nie mogłaby nim grozić Thrawnowi – pod wpływem emocji była w stanie go zabić, co, zdecydowanie, było najgorszym możliwym rozwiązaniem. Gdyby tylko potrafiła używać Mocy jak rycerze Jedi, mogłaby jednym gestem pozbawić go przytomności: delikatnie wyłączyć jego świadomość albo po prostu rzucić nim o ścianę.

Przypatrywał jej się swoimi czerwonymi, gorejącymi, drapieżnymi oczyma. To zadziałało na nią jak płachta na byka.

\- Ty bezczelny, irytujący, samolubny, pozbawiony uczuć, niewydarzony pantorański mutancie! – zawołała.

Thrawn słuchał z uwagą całej tej adresowanej do niego litanii obelg i skomentował ją tylko:

\- Jestem Chissem, nie Pantoraninem.

Uniósł brew, jakby pytał, czy już skończyła.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, że nie odpowiada pani moja kajuta – skrzyżował ręce na piersiach – ale nie dysponuję królewskimi apartamentami. To pomieszczenie w obecnej sytuacji wydawało mi się najlepszym wyborem.

Zabrakło jej słów.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała zakłopotana. – Sądziłam, że pan…

Patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Zarumieniła się.

\- Gdzie pan będzie spał? – spróbowała zmienić temat.

\- Nie zamierzam się wcale kłaść – odparł. – Mam mnóstwo pracy.

To była ostatnia rzecz, na którą mogła mu pozwolić. Oczami wyobraźni widziała Thrawna i wąsatego kapitana Pellaeona, czytających raporty i wydających rozkazy żołnierzom toczącym walki z rebeliantami. Nie potrzebowała Mocy, by wiedzieć, jak to się skończy. W jej wizji za plecami Thrawna wyrósł drugi cień – Rukh i precyzyjnym, szybkim ruchem wbił nóż prosto w pierś wielkiego admirała.

Nie robiła tego ze względu na niego, myślała Leia. Thrawn wciąż mógł zaszkodzić Rebelii, w jakiś sprytny sposób obchodząc ich umowę. Musiała go pilnować.

\- Nie zasnę, przebywając sama w tak olbrzymim pomieszczeniu – wcieliła się w rolę młodej i niedoświadczonej kobiety, którą często odgrywała, pracując w Imperialnym Senacie i skrycie pomagając Rebelii. – Mógłby pan zostać tutaj.

„I co dalej? Umotywuj to jakoś”, skarciła się w myślach.

\- Chodzi o to, że – użyła najbardziej bezbronnej miny, jaką dysponowała w swoim arsenale kobiecych sztuczek – źle się czuję na pokładzie gwiezdnego niszczyciela. Wiem, że nie jesteśmy już wrogami, ale… o niektórych rzeczach trudno zapomnieć. O takich rzeczach, jak samotne oczekiwanie na egzekucję w imperialnej celi śmierci.

Mogła sobie pogratulować – ewidentnie zrobiła wrażenie na Thrawnie. Patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy.

\- Admirale, zostanie pan ze mną? – dodała trzepotanie rzęsami, które niekiedy skuteczniej oszałamiało mężczyzn niż strzał z blastera.

\- Pani życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – odpowiedział sucho i ukłonił się formalnie.

Wyszedł na chwilę, a następnie wrócił z datapadem. Nie podobało jej się to. Chciała wiedzieć, co na nim pisał.

\- Może pan usiąść obok mnie na łóżku – zasugerowała mu, układając się wygodnie na wybranej przez siebie połowie. – Po co panu właściwie tak wielkie łóżko?

\- Żeby leżeć w poprzek – odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od datapadu.

Uśmiechnęła się, tym razem szczerze.

\- Ile osób się w nim zmieści? – zapytała.

\- Chciałaby pani jeszcze kogoś tu zaprosić? – spojrzał na nią znad datapadu. – Wookieego i Noghrich?

Zbywał ją, chowając się pod płaszczykiem ironii. Leia wiedziała, że zalazła mu za skórę.

\- Byłby pan zazdrosny? – posunęła się o krok dalej.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy byłby pan zazdrosny, gdyby koło mnie leżał ktoś inny?

Przestał pisać.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być zazdrosny? – zapytał zdawkowym tonem. – Może pani gościć w swoim łożu, kogo pani zechce.

Pomyślała o swoim mężu. Han z pewnością zadeklarowałby, że zamorduje każdego, to zbliży się do jego żony. Przypomniało jej się oburzenie Thrawna, kiedy matrah zaproponowała Leii ochronę złożoną z jej synów.

\- Nie chciałby pan udowodnić, że jest pan najlepszy?

\- W jakiej dziedzinie? – odparł kpiąco.

Leia podparła się na łokciu.

\- W każdej – powiedziała.

Na twarzy wielkiego admirała pojawił się chłodny uśmiech.

\- Daje mi pani duży kredyt zaufania, księżniczko – odrzekł.

Chciała sprawdzić, czy byłby w stanie jej odmówić.

\- Proszę zdjąć mundur i położyć się koło mnie – powiedziała.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Naprawdę pani tego chce?

\- Ma pan problem z wykonywaniem rozkazów? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na jego pytanie.

Wydął lekko usta, ale nie kłócił się z nią – zwyczajnie zaczął zdejmować swoje ubranie.

Pozbawiła Thrawna, najgroźniejszego wroga Rebelii, jego admiralskiego munduru.

Położył się na drugiej stronie łóżka. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej: w czarnym sportowym podkoszulku i czarnych bokserkach – a równocześnie tak samo: jak zawsze nienagannie. Miał ładnie zarysowane mięśnie, stwierdziła Leia. Pewnie dużo ćwiczył.

Oparł się o poduszkę i wrócił do pisania.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? – zapytała, spoglądając na jego datapad.

\- Przecież pani nie bronię – odrzekł, ale nie podał jej urządzenia.

Przysunęła się bliżej i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, by móc przeczytać litery i cyfry na małym ekranie.

Przytłoczyły ją sumy, którymi dysponowało Imperium. Wydatki Thrawna okazały się równie imponujące. Leia próbowała zrozumieć, jaki projekt mógł generować tak olbrzymie koszty.

\- Tak wygląda armia zdolna ochronić galaktykę – powiedział wielki admirał. – Żołnierze – wskazał palcem na kosmiczną liczbę – i statki.

\- Ale to niemożliwe – stwierdziła Leia. – Gdzie ich pan rekrutuje?

\- Och – Thrawn uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Wcale ich nie rekrutuję.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na kolumnę z sumami przeznaczonymi na utrzymanie armii. „Wyżywienie”, „zakwaterowanie”, „szkolenie”, „uzbrojenie”, „hodowla”…

\- Tworzy pan klony – przełknęła ślinę. – Nie. Tak nie można – złapała go za nadgarstek.

\- Wolałaby pani poświęcić Noghrich czy jakąś inną rasę? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

\- Każdy ma prawo decydować o sobie – powiedziała z pasją księżniczka. – Nie można tworzyć nowego życia po to, by zabijać.

\- W ten sposób zakończymy wojnę – odparł wielki admirał. – Przecież tego pani pragnie: bezpiecznej przyszłości dla swoich dzieci.

\- Ten projekt zostanie wstrzymany – spróbowała odebrać mu datapad.

\- Doprawdy? – uśmiechnął się cynicznie. – Taki rozkaz mógłby wydać Imperator.

\- Zrobi pan to ze względu na naszą umowę.

\- Umowę? – odezwał się zimno Thrawn. – Księżniczko, umowa dotyczyła mojego życia, którym może pani zarządzać wedle własnego uznania, ale nie mojej armii.

Dźgnęła go łokciem między żebra. Z zaskoczenia wypuścił z ręki datapad. Sięgnęła po urządzenie, ale Thrawn zablokował ją własnym ciałem.

\- Nie pozwolę, słyszy mnie pan? – uderzała pięściami w jego muskularny tors. – Nie pozwolę panu…

\- Bardzo dobrze – unieruchomił jej dłonie swoimi własnymi. – Może mnie pani zabić, pokonać na polu bitwy albo podporządkować sobie, przejmując władzę w Imperium.

Jej brzuch uniemożliwiał jej kopnięcie go prosto w krocze.

\- Naprawdę pana nienawidzę – rzekła ze złością.

\- Wiem.

Nie żartował. Nie flirtował z nią tak, jak Han.

Bliźnięta wyczuły jej gniew i zaczęły mocno kopać. Leżeli tak blisko siebie, że Thrawn również musiał to poczuć. Wypuścił jej dłonie z uścisku i – objął ją delikatnie.

\- Oddychaj – powiedział łagodnym szeptem.

Trzęsła się na samą myśl, że mogłaby w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić swoim dzieciom.

\- Nie myśl o tym – przekonywał ją melodyjny głos Thrawna. – Oddychaj.

Złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej czole i nagle gonitwa myśli w jej głowie ustała. Patrzyła w spokojne czerwone oczy Chissa i – chwilę później, pod wpływem impulsu pochyliła się, by go pocałować. Nie zablokował jej – może nie przewidział tego ruchu, a może po prostu nie zdążył. Przycisnęła wargi do jego ust.

Smakował inaczej niż Han – zupełnie niepodobnie do żadnego z mężczyzn, których wcześniej całowała. Nigdy nie sądziła, że pocałuje imperialnego oficera, wroga. Gdyby spróbowała sobie wyobrazić tego typu scenę, pocałunek byłby wymuszony przez jej przeciwnika, jej oprawcę, a ona opierałaby się przed nim. Thrawn… nie wywierał na nią żadnego nacisku – raczej jej towarzyszył, w narzuconym przez nią rytmie, ale… chyba był ciekawy tego, co dalej się wydarzy, bo kilkukrotnie, niezwykle subtelnie musnął koniuszkiem języka jej wargi.

Położyła dłoń na jego karku i dotknęła jego włosów. Rozchyliła usta, zapraszając go do środka. Gdyby miała zgadywać, pomyślałaby raczej, że będzie się całował w ten sam sposób, w jaki wygrywał bitwy – że zmiażdży ją tak, jak wszystkich swoich przeciwników. Tymczasem całował ją powoli, uważnie, jakby ją sprawdzał, testował jakąś teorię i dopiero opracowywał strategię frontalnego ataku. To on ustępował jej pola, to ona parła na niego, przysuwając się bliżej – na tyle blisko, na ile było to możliwe.

Postanowiła go ugryźć – i zrobiła to z satysfakcją. Wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk: zaskoczenia i – raczej przyjemności niż bólu. Zamruczał zadowolony, kiedy ssała jego wargę.

Leia poczuła nagłe uderzenie zimna i gorąca – jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje – że całuje swojego wroga, a nie męża. W oczach Thrawna był nieskrywany podziw, a nawet – oddanie, podobne do tego, z jakim patrzył na nią Han, a równocześnie tak różne. To był szacunek – i to ją najbardziej zdumiało: wielki admirał wcale nie chełpił się tym, że ją ograł i w jakiś dziwny sposób omotał.

Chciała go odepchnąć od siebie – albo przytulić mocniej. Czuła się źle: jakby oszukiwała Hana, swoich przyjaciół, Rebelię; jakby zdradzała własne przekonania.

„Wyciągnij rękę po to, co ci się należy”, powiedział wielki admirał, a ona sięgnęła – i odkryła, że władza smakowała bardzo dobrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Małżeństwo" z intercyzą. Thrawn nie odda tak po prostu swojej armii ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Może była przewrażliwiona i niepokój jej dzieci stał się jej niepokojem. Czuła się inaczej: nie tylko przez ciążę. Odkąd zaczęła świadomie używać Mocy, pojawiły się u niej wahania nastroju – emocje innych były zaraźliwe, mogła się roześmiać lub rozpłakać bez powodu. Lekarze twierdzili, że były to naturalne symptomy towarzyszące ciąży, ale Leia uważała, że więcej wspólnego miała z tym Moc.

Pytała o to Luke’a – mówił jej, że on też czasem czuje się źle w otoczeniu innych ludzi. Twierdził, że na Tatooine miał tylko kilkoro znajomych – teraz, gdy stał się twarzą Rebelii: tym Skywalkerem, który wysadził Gwiazdę Śmierci, wszyscy go znali, a on często podczas rozmowy musiał zgadywać z kim ma do czynienia. Myśleli, że skoro jest mistrzem Jedi, to wie o nich wszystko. Luke często odcinał się od świata i medytował. Leia nie dziwiła się, że tak chętnie wyruszył na poszukiwanie C’baotha: chciał porozmawiać z kimś, kto go rozumiał; kto znał tajniki Mocy i również był Jedi. „Nie można wszystkiego nauczyć się z książek”, mówił Luke. Czasami, w trakcie medytacji, kontaktował się z duchami swoich dawnych mistrzów. Leia trochę mu tego zazdrościła: że mimo wszystko mógł się do kogoś zwrócić o pomoc.

Nawet Han czasem ją drażnił. Nie potrafiła czytać mu w myślach, ale wyczuwała jego emocje. Nie umiała się odciąć od uczuć innych ludzi. Gdyby miała większe doświadczenie w korzystaniu z Mocy, być może byłaby w stanie wpływać na emocje innych i przekształcać je wedle własnej woli. To była niebezpieczna myśl, ale czy byłoby czymś złym, gdyby po cichu dodawała otuchy żołnierzom Rebelii lub uśmierzała ich ból po przegranej bitwie?

Kiedy leżała koło Thrawna, zauważyła jedną rzecz: był bardzo opanowany. Nie było prawdą – jak mu zarzuciła wcześniej – że nie miał uczuć, zwyczajnie dobrze je ukrywał. W tej chwili była mu za to wdzięczna – jej własne emocje w zupełności jej wystarczały.

Skoncentrowała się na bólu w dolnej części brzucha. Potrafiła przy użyciu Mocy uspokoić bliźnięta, ale w przypadku skurczów bazowała wyłącznie na osiągnięciach medycyny.

Powinna poprosić teraz o dostęp do leków. Na Chimaerze musiał być jakiś lekarz.

\- Thrawn… – czasem zapomniała tytułować go wielkim admirałem – mam skurcze.

Przysunął się do niej bliżej. Leżała na boku, a on znajdował się teraz tuż za jej plecami.

\- Rozluźnij się – powiedział uspokajającym tonem.

Jego dłonie delikatnie dotknęły jej brzucha.

\- W którym miejscu? – zapytał.

Położyła swoją dłoń na jego dłoni i poprowadziła jego rękę tam, skąd promieniował ból.

Masował jej brzuch. Była w tym geście dziwna czułość, o jaką nigdy by go nie podejrzewała.

\- Nie chcę teraz rodzić – powiedziała przestraszona.

\- Nie będziesz – zapewnił ją. – Oddychaj.

Starała się zająć czymś myśli. Ucieszyłaby się, gdyby Thrawn do niej mówił. Milczał jednak, a ona sama nie potrafiła wymyślić dobrego tematu do konwersacji.

Niespodziewanie jego usta znalazły się na jej szyi. Jego pocałunki były jak delikatne muśnięcia, łaskotały ją. Przymknęła oczy, delektując się tą chwilą.

Ból z czasem ustał, ale ona nie miała ochoty prosić go, by przestał masować jej brzuch. To było zbyt przyjemne. Mógłby pomasować także jej obrzmiałe piersi.

„Czy to była zdrada?”, zastanawiała się. Czy wykorzystywała seksualnie wielkiego admirała Imperium, pokonanego wroga, zdanego na jej łaskę? Czy może to on nią manipulował? Z tego, co wiedziała o nim, był genialnym strategiem. Wszystko, co robił, miało jakiś cel. Jeśli starał się dać jej rozkosz, szło mu bardzo dobrze.

Przemieszczała jego dłonie: tu i tu. Jej ciało ochoczo reagowało na jego dotyk.

Pomyślała o swoim mężu. Mogła przecież udawać, że był z nią Han. Kiedy właściwie ostatnio kochała się z mężem? Kilka miesięcy temu. Dawno, zbyt dawno. Potrzebowała odrobiny czułości, dotyku – może nawet bardziej erotycznego.

Thrawn miał długie palce, zauważyła. Dłuższe niż Han. Bardzo ładne niebieskie palce.

\- Trochę niżej – wymruczała, kiedy znów zaczął masować jej brzuch. – Niżej. Tak, jeszcze niżej.

Skoro już dotykał jej w ten sposób, dlaczego miałaby bronić mu dostępu do bardziej intymnych miejsc? Wielki admirał miał zręczne palce. Wiedział, co robi tymi palcami.

Jej jęki przeszły w perlisty śmiech, kiedy seksualne napięcie ustąpiło fali błogości, rozlewającej się od podbrzusza po całym jej ciele. Dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze, tak bezpiecznie w objęciach mężczyzny, którego…

Przełknęła ślinę, a na jej policzki wstąpił rumieniec wstydu. Thrawn ją pokonał – w łóżku. Pozwoliła mu na to.

Leżała zwrócona do niego tyłem i nie miała zamiaru się odwracać. Nie chciała, żeby poprosił ją o odwzajemnienie tej… przysługi. Coś ewidentnie ze sobą robił –  usilnie starała się to ignorować, podobnie jak wizje, które podsuwała jej teraz wyobraźnia. Zaczęła żałować, że zgodziła się na to, by spali razem.

Miał długie palce… – Próbowała o tym nie myśleć. – Bardzo sprawne palce. Te palce robiły niesamowite rzeczy z jej ciałem. Jeśli jego palce były tak niezwykłe, może także reszta jego ciała…

Brzuch ponownie ją rozbolał – być może z nerwów. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła liczyć w myślach do stu, do dwustu. Myliła, kiedy dosłyszała jakiś dźwięk – gdy Thrawn przemieścił się na łóżku albo, gdy gwałtowniej odetchnął.

\- Skończyłeś już? – zapytała go po pewnym czasie, kiedy ruchy po drugiej stronie łóżka ustały.

\- Czy co takiego skończyłem, księżniczko? – odezwał się drwiącym tonem.

\- To, co robiłeś!

\- Musi być pani bardziej precyzyjna – stwierdził. – Robię bardzo dużo różnych rzeczy równocześnie.

\- A teraz, co pan robi?

\- Teraz: czytam.

Obróciła się ostrożnie. Thrawn wyglądał tak samo, jak poprzednio – z datapadem w dłoni i niezadowoloną miną. Spojrzała na jego palce – były czyste. Musiał wytrzeć je w pościel, uznała.

Obawiała się teraz przysunąć do niego bliżej. Ciekawość, czy raczej podejrzliwość, wzięła jednak górę nad przezornością.

\- Co pan czyta? – zagaiła.

\- Dokumentację medyczną.

Zamrugała ze zdumienia.

\- Studiuję ludzką anatomię – wyjaśnił wielki admirał. – To nie jest tak skomplikowane jak konstrukcja myśliwca TIE/D.

Może jej się zdawało, że mówiąc „to”, zerknął na jej brzuch.

\- Porównuje pan ciążę do hipernapędu? – obruszyła się, choć z drugiej strony wydało jej się to niezwykle zabawne.

\- Och, nie. Gdyby ciąża była jak hipernapęd, pani mąż miałby większe trudności z… wykonaniem skoku w nadświetlną.

Zaczerwieniła się.

\- Han jest bardzo dobrym mechanikiem! – broniła honoru męża.

\- Przemytnikiem – poprawił ją Thrawn. – Sam jednak nie zbudowałby hipernapędu.

\- Własnoręcznie dokonał pewnych usprawnień…

Dostrzegła ironiczny uśmiech na twarzy wielkiego admirała.

\- Pan oczywiście i to by potrafił – dodała wtedy złośliwie.

\- Zbudować hipernapęd? Oczywiście.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Mężczyźni – mruknęła. – Coś ciekawego pan wyczytał?

\- Pani pobudzenie seksualne wydaje się naturalną skłonnością w tym stadium ciąży – oznajmił jej. – Nie ma przeciwwskazań, jeśli chce pani uprawiać seks. Niektóre aktywności są jednak niezalecane.

Uniósł brew, jakby czekał, aż zapyta go o te aktywności. Leia zacisnęła wargi.

\- Nie jest pan lekarzem – syknęła.

\- Czułaby się pani lepiej w łóżku z lekarzem? – uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.

Denerwował ją.

\- Zastrzelę pana, gdy tylko znajdę blaster – oświadczyła mu.

\- Nie zastrzeli mnie pani – odparł niewzruszenie. – Proszę sobie darować puste groźby.

\- A już myślałam, że potrafi pan być czasem miły – stwierdziła sarkastycznie.

\- Potrafię, ale obecnie nie mam na to ochoty – odciął się.

\- Niech zgadnę: bycie miłym nie było częścią umowy?

Wydął usta, rozeźlony.

\- Wolę być szczerym niż miłym. Prosiła pani o szczerość, ale czy pani, księżniczko, potrafi być szczera?

\- Jestem szczera – odpowiedziała.

\- Wobec siebie?

\- Jestem szczera – powtórzyła głośno, choć z mniejszą pewnością siebie.

Uniósł brew w geście powątpiewania.

\- Proszę więc powiedzieć szczerze: czy jest pani szczęśliwa?

Dotknęła swojego brzucha.

\- Jestem… –  zawahała się. – Będę, kiedy wojna się skończy.

Milczał przez moment, a następnie zapytał ją:

\- Czy pozwoli się pani uszczęśliwić?

\- Chce pan wygrać wojnę?

\- Tak. Dla pani.

\- Ale nie dla Rebelii – dostrzegła chłód w jego oczach. – Nie… w takim razie nie chcę, żeby mnie pan w ten sposób uszczęśliwiał.

\- Jak sobie pani życzy… Lady Vader.

Thrawn wyłączył datapad i odłożył go na stolik nocny, stojący przy ich… nie, Leia poprawiła się natychmiast w myślach, przy jego łóżku. Księżniczka odwróciła się do niego tyłem i zamknęła oczy.

Czy była szczęśliwa? Powinna być. Miała męża, brata, Chewiego, a wkrótce jej rodzina miała poszerzyć się o dwie kolejne istoty. Nie potrzebowała Thrawna. Dlaczego w ogóle myślała o nim, jako o kimś, kogo nie mogła mieć i dlaczego sama świadomość tego faktu bolała niemal tak samo jak strata?

Powinna być szczęśliwa – a jednak nie była. Od kiedy Alderaan przestał istnieć, coś się w niej zmieniło. Gdy patrzyła na zagładę swojej planety, w swojej głowie usłyszała krzyki, płacz małych dzieci i rozpacz dorosłych – może tylko wyobraziła to sobie, ale to doświadczenie wstrząsnęło nią i później powracało w jej snach. Rzuciła się w wir pracy – ocalenie milionów, miliardów istnień i pokonanie zła, jakim było Imperium, stało się celem jej życia. Nie mogła zaznać szczęścia, dopóki trwała wojna i ginęli ludzie oraz przedstawiciele innych ras, a ona… nie była w stanie temu zapobiec.

Skuliła się na łóżku – łóżku wielkiego admirała Imperium. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Wtedy – na Gwieździe Śmierci. Teraz…

Szaleństwem było sięgnięcie po miecz świetlny i rozpoczęcie treningu Jedi. Szaleństwem było wyruszenie na Honoghr w roli ambasadorki – a jednak musiała to zrobić. Zrobiła to i ocaliła Noghrich. Wiedziała, że może zrobić znacznie więcej. Nie bała się Imperium – bała się bezsilności. Kiedy jej wątpliwości słabły, pojawiało się poczucie, że to, co robi, jest ważne – że nie może przestać; że musi kontynuować walkę.

\- Księżniczko…

Obróciła się, by spojrzeć w twarz swojego wroga. Thrawn wytrzymał jej gniewny wzrok. Zauważyła, że chciał jej coś powiedzieć – coś, co jego zdaniem było niezwykle istotne. Wahał się, jakby nie był pewien, jakich słów użyć, by nie rozdrażnić jej jeszcze bardziej.

\- Proszę mówić, admirale, albo pozwolić mi spać.

\- Czy jest pani pod stałą opieką lekarzy? – zapytał ją.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Jestem w siódmym miesiącu ciąży. To oczywiste, że jestem pod opieką lekarzy.

\- Czy pani lekarze zauważyli u pani jakieś nietypowe objawy? – drążył Thrawn.

\- Nie – dotknęła swojego brzucha. – Wszystko jest w normie. Dzieci rozwijają się prawidłowo.

\- A pani jak się czuje?

\- Jak kobieta w ciąży – zmarszczyła brwi. – Czasem mam mdłości, czasem bolą mnie mięśnie i mam skurcze.

\- Ma pani wahania nastroju?

\- Bawi się pan w lekarza? – niezbyt grzecznie przerwała mu tę serię pytań.

Thrawn skrzywił się lekko.

\- Mam pewną teorię – powiedział niezrażony jej nieprzychylnym nastawieniem do niego. – Pani samopoczucie nie ma tak wiele wspólnego z samą ciążą, jak przypuszczają pani lekarze.

\- Wiem – rzekła wtedy. – Chodzi o Moc.

\- Moc? – zdziwił się Thrawn. – Ma pani objawy depresji. Czasem towarzyszy ona ciąży, ale u pani prawdopodobnie pierwsze symptomy choroby pojawiły się niedługo po bitwie o Yavin. Możliwe też, że odziedziczyła pani po ojcu skłonność do zaburzeń psychicznych. Konieczne byłoby przeprowadzenie badań pod tym kątem.

Przez moment przyglądał jej się uważnie.

\- Honoghr – powiedział, jak gdyby mówił do siebie. – Nie przewidziałem tego. Później również mnie pani zaskoczyła swoim zachowaniem. Zdarzało się pani wcześniej inicjować stosunki seksualne z obcymi mężczyznami?

Zbladła. Była na niego wściekła. Miała ochotę zrzucić go z łóżka.

\- Rozumiem, że nie – odrzekł spokojnie wielki admirał. – Czy nie narażała się pani czasem nadmiernie na niebezpieczeństwo? Bywała pani agresywna?

\- Udusiłam łańcuchem potwora, który mnie więził – odpowiedziała kwaśno. – Czy to potwierdza pana teorię?

\- Sprawiło to pani satysfakcję?

\- Ogromną.

Luke mówił jej, że tak smakuje Ciemna Strona. Ale Leia nie wiedziała jeszcze nic na temat Mocy, kiedy własnymi rękoma uśmierciła Jabbę Hutta.

\- Nie jest pani złą osobą – powiedział jej Thrawn.

Wygięła usta w podkówkę.

\- Nie jestem chora – oświadczyła.

\- Przetestujemy najpierw pani teorię, a później moją. Isalamiry blokują działanie Mocy. Jeśli ma pani rację, powinna poczuć się pani lepiej w ich otoczeniu.

\- A jeśli to pan ma rację?

\- Proszę się nie martwić na zapas – rzekł wielki admirał. – Jest pani bardziej normalna niż Joruus C’baoth.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- To marna pociecha – stwierdziła.

\- Nie próbuje pani razić swoich rozmówców piorunami – dorzucił Thrawn.

\- Och, to pewnie dlatego, że tego nie potrafię.

\- Tak. Na pewno dlatego – uśmiechnął się do niej życzliwie.

Bardzo ładnie się uśmiechał, pomyślała Leia. Czy to, że podobał jej się coraz bardziej, także było objawem jej szaleństwa?

\- Ma pan szczęście – powiedziała.

\- Ogromne. Proszę pamiętać, że w ciąży należy ograniczyć tego typu aktywności.

Zachichotała.

\- Będzie ciężko, ale… żadnych piorunów, obiecuję.

\- Obawiam się, że z duszeniem swoich wrogów również pani będzie musiała przystopować.

Spojrzała na niebieską szyję wielkiego admirała. Poczuła dreszcz ekscytacji: jak seksownie by wyglądał, klęcząc przed nią i walcząc o oddech, pomyślała.

\- Do końca ciąży – zapewniła go.

Uniósł granatowoczarną brew.

\- Czegoś jeszcze sobie pan nie życzy, admirale?

\- Przecież pani wie – powiedział niskim głosem, który nagle wydał się Leii niezwykle pociągający. – Nie życzę sobie kwestionowania mojego autorytetu jako dowódcy. Nie życzę sobie szkodzenia mojej armii, Imperium i galaktyce. Nie życzę sobie, przede wszystkim, żeby szkodziła pani samej sobie.

\- Z tego, co pan mówi – stwierdziła księżniczka – wynika, że nie życzy pan sobie, żebym rządziła galaktyką. Nie chce pan żadnego zwierzchnika, a szczególnie nie szalonej władczyni.

\- Nie jest pani szalona – odrzekł Thrawn. – Jest pani chora i potrzebuje pani wsparcia. Czy potrafi pani zasnąć bez lekarstw?

\- Tak – skłamała.

Zwykle pracowała, dopóki nie opadła z sił. Czytała raporty z bitew. Chciała być przydatna – nie znosiła bezczynności. W ciąży coraz częściej dopadało ją zmęczenie – kładła się, leżała i nie mogła zasnąć. Próbowała medytować, jak radził jej Luke. Jeśli nie było zbyt późno, szukała Winter i długo rozmawiały o sprawach ważnych i błahych. Wracała do swojej sypialni zrelaksowana, pełna wdzięczności dla przyjaciółki, kładła się… i wciąż nie mogła zasnąć.

Czuła się zdecydowanie lepiej, gdy koło niej leżał Han. Obecnie coraz rzadziej było to możliwe. Jej mąż oddalał się od niej, narażał się – a ona nie mogła zmrużyć oczu. Martwiła się o niego, albo o Luke’a.

„Nie zasnę teraz”, myślała o swoim bracie, który przebywał w towarzystwie szalonego mistrza Jedi. „Nie zasnę bez leków”. „Nie zasnę bez Hana”.

\- Czy mógłby mnie pan objąć, admirale? – zapytała.

To było śmieszne, myślała Leia, absurdalne, wręcz… szalone. Może wielki admirał miał rację – wojna nadszarpnęła jej nerwy. Jej umysł widział w Thrawnie wroga, ale jej ciało reagowało na niego w zupełnie inny sposób. Była zdezorientowana. Nie czuła się chora – Thrawn mógł próbować nią manipulować, dostarczając jej wygodne usprawiedliwienie jej niezrozumiałych zachowań. Gdyby była chora, mogłaby go całować bez konsekwencji, a on opiekowałby się nią tak, jak tego potrzebowała.

Splotła ich palce, zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się – dotknęła go Mocą, tym razem delikatnie, w nadziei, że niczego nie zauważy. Ślizgała się po powierzchni jego umysłu, szukała jego emocji – i wreszcie odnalazła… spokój.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Carrie was truly a Princess.


	7. Chapter 7

Znów przyśnił jej się Alderaan, tylko tym razem ginący ludzie mieli na sobie mundury Imperium. Później uświadomiła sobie, że w sennych marzeniach nie wróciła wcale na swoją ojczystą planetę, lecz była tam, gdzie nigdy więcej nie chciała się znaleźć – na imperialnej stacji bojowej. Widziała te same korytarze, w których pobłądziła z Luke’iem, podczas ich szaleńczej ucieczki z jej więziennej celi – ale Luke nie trzymał teraz jej ręki. W korytarzach natomiast kłębili się ludzie, uciekający przed ścianą ognia.

Był taki krótki moment – wtedy, na Yavinie, podczas bitwy: zanim Leia spojrzała na monitor, wydawało jej się, że usłyszała coś. Krzyk z Gwiazdy Śmierci.

Był taki krótki moment, kiedy nie wiedziała, co oznacza wrzawa wokół niej. Czuła śmierć – i dopiero, gdy zrozumiała, że ocaleli – ona i jej przyjaciele – lęk ustąpił pod naporem nieokiełznanej fali wspólnej radości. Leia cieszyła się szczęściem Rebelii – emocje jej przyjaciół potęgowały jej własne doznania. Wśród powszechnej euforii obejmowała kolejno powracających bohaterów: Luke’a, Hana, Chewiego. Pocałowała nawet Luke’a, ale przecież nie wiedziała wtedy, że był jej bratem. Rozpierała ją energia – mówiła dużo, szybko, nie do końca składnie. Płakała ze szczęścia i śmiała się przez łzy.

Wszystkie bitwy wyglądały podobnie – księżniczka przeżywała huśtawkę nastroju: niepokój, przechodzący w trudne do opanowania przerażenie w końcowej fazie walk, a później – szczęście, tak wspaniałe, że wynagradzało jej chwile cierpienia. A potem – gasło.

Budziła się. Jej nogi były jak z ołowiu, jej ciało – ociężałe od snu i teraz także ciąży – ważyło tonę. Nie mogła się podnieść – to było jak paraliż, jakby ktoś – zły Imperator – wyssał z niej całą energię i napełnił ją lękiem.

Obok niej ktoś leżał i oddychał – księżniczka przypomniała sobie, że był to wielki admirał Thrawn. Nie mogła przed nim uciec, nie była nawet w stanie wstać. Jego dotyk był obcy, przykry, a ona nie potrafiła wyrwać się z uścisku nieprzyjaciela. Leżała tak, ani martwa, ani żywa, długo albo bardzo krótko – trudno jej było to stwierdzić bez chronometru. Musiała znaleźć w sobie siłę, żeby wstać – cel, do którego mogła dążyć; myśl, której mogła się obsesyjnie uczepić i zapomnieć o strachu.

Ręce Thrawna były tak ciężkie, pomyślała. To było niemożliwe, by zdjąć je z siebie, a później jeszcze samodzielnie się podnieść. Minęła kolejna godzina czy doba w jej głowie. To, co robiła, nie miało sensu, uświadomiła sobie wtedy. Luke jej potrzebował, a ona bezczynnie leżała w łóżku.

Zawołała Thrawna zachrypniętym od snu głosem. Jego dłonie przemieściły się po jej ciele – a ona starała się nie krzyczeć, kiedy jej dotykał – zatrzymały się na jej falującej od szybkich oddechów piersi – w której jej serce łomotało tak mocno, jakby chciało wydostać się na zewnątrz, poza obręb jej ciała – i nagle cofnęły się.

\- Księżniczko…

Leżała w bezruchu, w nadziei, że zostawi ją w spokoju i sobie pójdzie.

\- Dobrze się pani czuje?

Widział, że nie. Nic nie mogło się ukryć przed czujnym wzrokiem wielkiego admirała.

\- Może pani zostać jeszcze w łóżku – zwracał się do niej cierpliwym tonem. – Czy woli pani wstać?

\- Wstać – rzekła zmęczonym głosem.

Jakby nie potrafiła sformułować pełnego zdania! Nie powiedziała Thrawnowi, że woli to zrobić samodzielnie, żeby dał jej chwilę… Objął ją i asekurował, przejął na siebie ciężar jej ciała. Musiał być bardzo silny, pomyślała, skoro był w stanie podnieść ją, gdy ważyła tonę.

W jej głowie wybuchła supernowa. Była maleńką kapsułą dryfującą w przestrzeni kosmicznej tylko po to, by zderzyć się z wielką jaśniejącą gwiazdą. To był moment, kiedy nie była w stanie zrobić nic, nie mogła nic powiedzieć, dopóki jej atak nie minął.

Wreszcie rozluźniła się – czy raczej: jej ciało pozwoliło sobie na bezwład. Zaczęła normalnie oddychać. Wielki admirał wciąż ją obejmował – po prostu ją trzymał, jakby była wazą z kruchego szkła, która za chwilę mogła rozpaść się na drobne kawałki. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że nie była żadnym dziełem sztuki, które on tak cenił – wyglądała jak ucieleśnienie własnego koszmaru: rozczochrana, z posklejanymi rzęsami i opuchniętą od snu twarzą. Nie przypominała księżniczki. Niewiele osób widziało ją w tym stanie, a teraz do tego elitarnego grona mogła zaliczyć również Thrawna.

Nie mogła się skoncentrować. Wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić – cokolwiek. Ratować Luke’a, ocalić Rebelię przed Thrawnem. Nie wiedziała, od czego zacząć. Nie wiedziała, jak zacząć.

\- Mamy mnóstwo pracy – powiedział wielki admirał. – Czy czuje się pani na siłach, żeby spotkać się z resztą załogi? Mógłbym panią tu zostawić – odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jej czoła – w moich prywatnych kwaterach, ale pani przyjaciele mogą pomyśleć, że panią uwięziłem, wykorzystałem, a następnie zamordowałem.

\- Dam sobie radę – zapewniła go. – Zawsze daję sobie radę.

Thrawn skinął głową.

\- Odświeżacz jest po lewej stronie – pokazał jej ręką, gdzie ma się udać. – Czy potrzebuje pani pomocy podczas kąpieli?

Zaczerwieniła się.

\- Ciąża to nie choroba – oznajmiła mu. – Nie potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy.

Uniósł lekko brew.

\- Proszę dać mi resztę swoich ubrań. Zostaną wyczyszczone i natychmiast pani zwrócone.

Leia rozejrzała się wokół, szukając wzrokiem swojej odzieży wierzchniej. Zniknęła, podobnie jak mundur wielkiego admirała. Przynajmniej nie ukradł jej bielizny, pomyślała. Wciąż miała ją na sobie.

Tylko Thrawn mógł wyglądać dostojnie, stojąc przed nią w bokserkach i z poważną miną żądając, by rzuciła mu swoje majtki.

\- Nie zamierzam się przed panem rozbierać – rzekła.

Błysk w jego oczach był niepokojący. Czekała, aż Thrawn zapyta ją, swoim niskim zmysłowym głosem, czy potrzebuje jego pomocy podczas rozbierania się. On jednak obrócił się do niej tyłem – wbrew etykiecie, którą wpajano Leii od najmłodszych lat – otworzył jedną z szaf i wyjął z niej nieskazitelnie biały mundur. Stała jak sparaliżowana, nie chcąc zdejmować swoich ubrań w jego obecności, mimo że na nią nie patrzył. Za to ona przypatrywała się jemu – z lękiem i fascynacją.

\- Rozebrała się już pani? – zapytał, dopinając guziki swojego munduru.

Naga, niezwykle prędko popędziła w stronę odświeżacza, wpadła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Wyobraziła sobie, jak Thrawn podnosił z ziemi i z łóżka kolejne elementy jej garderoby; jak wąchał jej bieliznę. Może naprawdę wcale tego nie robił i tylko jej umysł wymyślał podobne perwersje.

Wielki admirał dotrzymał słowa i gdy skończyła kąpiel, czekał na nią jej odświeżony strój. Samego Thrawna spotkała w głównym pomieszczeniu – oglądał uważnie zdjęcia, które przedstawiały pałac królewski Organów, główną rezydencję jej rodziny. Poczuła w środku nieprzyjemny skurcz – jakby któreś z bliźniąt kopnęło zbyt mocno.

\- Zajmiemy się sprawami priorytetowymi – rzekł wielki admirał. – Zgadzam się na zawieszenie broni, ale nie na demilitaryzację. Ponadto, operacje, które nie są bezpośrednio wymierzone przeciwko Rebelii, będą kontynuowane.

\- Pan chyba żartuje – stwierdziła księżniczka.

 - Gdy mówię o kwestiach związanych z moją armią, nigdy nie żartuję – odparł chłodno Thrawn. – Chcę Floty Katańskiej. Jeśli wasza strona nie będzie mi utrudniać jej pozyskania, utrzymamy rozejm.

\- Myśli pan, że pozwolimy panu zdobyć nowe statki?

Thrawn skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Jeśli zaatakujecie moją flotę, przegracie – odrzekł. – Znam stan waszych wojsk.

\- Źródło Delta – przypomniała sobie Leia. – Kto to jest?

\- Nie sądzi pani chyba, że po prostu odpowiem na to pytanie.

\- Nie ma mowy o rozejmie, jeśli nadal będzie pan nas szpiegował!

\- Będę was szpiegował, ale nie wypowiem wam wojny, dopóki nie zaatakujecie jako pierwsi. To znacząca różnica.

\- Nie. Będzie pan po prostu czekał, aż Nowa Republika sama się rozpadnie.

\- Tak. Chyba, że okażecie się godnym partnerem do dalszych rozmów, wówczas może podpiszemy sojusz.

\- Nie tak miała wyglądać nasza umowa – oburzyła się Leia.

Thrawn skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

\- Możemy sobie wzajemnie pomóc – zaproponował. – Wygodniej byłoby mi was zniszczyć, ale dostrzegam pewne korzyści płynące ze współpracy – uniósł dłoń, nie pozwalając sobie przerwać. – Istnieją problemy, które należałoby natychmiast rozwiązać. Pierwszym z nich niewątpliwie jest mistrz C’baoth.

\- Luke… - szepnęła Leia.

\- Pani brat może pokonać C’baotha i wyeliminować zagrożenie, jakie stwarza on dla obu stron. Pod warunkiem, że Skywalker nie ulegnie wpływom C’baotha. Możemy zminimalizować ryzyko, udzielając mu wsparcia.

Księżniczka spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Słyszała pani o kimś takim jak Ręka Imperatora?

Leia pokręciła głową.

\- Jedna z Rąk przeżyła upadek Palpatine’a. Obecnie pracuje dla Talona Karrde’a. Podejrzewam, że pomogła pani bratu uciec z Mykrr. W starciu z szalonym mistrzem Jedi większe szanse będzie miało dwóch użytkowników Mocy. Dodatkowo możemy wykorzystać isalamiry i sięgnąć po bardziej tradycyjne rozwiązania.

\- Luke mógłby ucierpieć – wtrąciła księżniczka.

Thrawn zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

\- Możemy to rozegrać inaczej. Subtelniej. Na Bespinie zdobyto materiał genetyczny Skywalkera. Imperator zabezpieczył go, by móc, w razie potrzeby, stworzyć klona. Niedawno odnaleźliśmy komory Spaarti i rozpoczęliśmy eksperymentalną hodowlę. Proces dojrzewania klonów został przyspieszony, a poprzednie usterki wyeliminowane…

\- Usterki? – zbulwersowała się Leia. – Mówi pan o żywych ludziach.

\- Jak sobie pani życzy. Znaleźliśmy sposób, by uchronić klony przed popadnięciem w obłęd, którego najlepszym przykładem jest mistrz C’baoth.

\- Leczy pan choroby psychiczne?

\- Zapobiegam im. Klon pani brata powinien być w pełni sprawny mentalnie i gotowy do użycia… w przeciągu roku. W przypadku zwykłego klona udałoby nam się go stworzyć w miesiąc, ale byłby to kiepski duplikat, niezdolny do korzystania z Mocy.

\- Proszę tylko siebie posłuchać! – zezłościła się Leia. – Klony to żywe, czujące istoty.

\- Podobnie jak inni szturmowcy – odparował Thrawn. – Nie przeszkadzało to wam w najmniejszym stopniu do nich strzelać. Nie mam pani tego za złe – zapewnił ją. – To żołnierze. Proszę spojrzeć na tę kwestię od tej strony. Wolałaby pani, żeby zginął pani brat czy jego klon?

\- Wolałabym, żeby żaden z nich nie ginął!

Leia zamknęła oczy i wyobraziła sobie zastęp Luke’ów, każdy z mieczem świetlnym w dłoni, którzy maszerują na wroga.

\- Klon jest wart tyle samo, co oryginał – oświadczyła.

\- Być może – mruknął Thrawn.

\- Jakby się pan czuł, gdyby tworzono pana kopie i wysyłano je do walki?

Thrawn popatrzył na nią krzywo.

\- Zapotrzebowanie na wielkich admirałów jest znacznie mniejsze niż w przypadku zwykłych żołnierzy.

\- A gdyby ktoś stworzył pana klona i pana duplikat walczył przeciwko panu?

\- To byłoby wyzwanie – przyznał Thrawn z błyskiem w oku. – Ale mój klon, jeśli przypominałby mnie, podzielałby moje ideały. Żeby zwrócił się przeciwko mnie, musiałaby pani użyć bardziej osobistych metod perswazji.

Podparł dłonią policzek i przyglądał jej się, jakby ją oceniał.

\- O co panu chodzi? – zapytała zdeprymowana.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy mógłbym się w pani zakochać.

Zarumieniła się.

\- I?

\- Istnieje takie ryzyko – stwierdził. – Ja albo mój klon. To nieistotne w tym przypadku.

\- Nieistotne? – wybałuszyła oczy.

\- Walczylibyśmy po przeciwnych stronach – wyjaśnił jej.

\- O mnie?

\- Ależ skąd – obruszył się. – O pewną wizję galaktyki.

\- Pana klon może byłby od pana milszy – rzuciła uszczypliwie.

Spojrzał na nią posępnie.

\- Nie będzie mojego klona, dopóki żyję – zadecydował.

Skrzywiła się jak dziecko, któremu odebrano przyobiecanego cukierka.

\- Szkoda. Już go polubiłam.

Dostrzegła niezadowolenie na twarzy wielkiego admirała. Może jednak byłby o nią zazdrosny, pomyślała. Na jego wardze wciąż widniało rozcięcie po ugryzieniu. „Dlaczego nie posmarował tego bactą?”, zastanawiała się. Czekał, aż ona to za niego zrobi? Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru dotykać jego ust. „Ale jeśli to tak zostawię, czy nie wzbudzi to jakichś podejrzeń?”, spojrzała na jego wargę. Mogłaby utrzymywać, że go uderzyła… a on jej na to pozwolił. Później wcale nie spali razem w tej samej sypialni. Nie – spali właśnie i nie robili niczego niestosownego. „Ta wersja brzmi jeszcze gorzej”, poddała się w końcu.

\- Zanim wyjdziemy, czy mógłby pan…? – wskazała palcem na swoją dolną wargę.

Zrobił okrągłe oczy.

\- Chce pani, żebym panią pocałował?

\- Nie – zaprotestowała natychmiast, czerwieniąc się lekko. – Żeby pan opatrzył swoją ranę.

Uniósł brew.

\- Jeśli tak bardzo pani przeszkadza...

Kiedy szli razem korytarzem, ślad na jego wardze, pokrytej przezroczystą warstwą bacty, wydawał się Leii jeszcze bardziej widoczny. „Zupełnie jakbyśmy całowali się z pasją przed samym wyjściem”, pomyślała. Musiała się kontrolować, żeby nie spoglądać zbyt często na jego usta. Nie mogła liczyć na to, że podwładni Thrawna niczego nie zauważą. „Oczywiście, że będą patrzeć, gdy będzie do nich przemawiał”, stwierdziła. W końcu był ich dowódcą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, Leia has a depression episode in this chapter. And it is suggested that she can get manic. As she is Force-sensitive her surroundings influence her mood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a depressive chapter.

Otrzymała od wielkiego admirała datapad. Napisała do Hana i czekała teraz na jego odpowiedź: obsesyjnie sprawdzała, co kilka minut, czy nie pojawiła się nowa wiadomość; czy łącze holonetu było stabilne; czy urządzenie działało właściwie; czy Thrawn jej nie oszukał – może liczył na to, że uda mu się przechwycić tajne kody Rebelii i wszystko to było sprytną mistyfikacją, a wiadomość Leii nigdy nie dotarła do adresata?

Wręczyła datapad Chewbacce, ale Wookiee nie stwierdził żadnych nieprawidłowości. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem milczenia Hana była jego podejrzliwość – Leia rozumiała go, sama byłaby ostrożna, gdyby otrzymała wiadomość ze statku flagowego wroga. Mimo to powinien wiedzieć, że wiadomość pochodziła od niej – mieli własne sposoby komunikacji: Han i Chewie długo pracowali jako przemytnicy, a księżniczka podpatrzyła od nich różne sztuczki. Nie narażałaby Rebelii, korzystając z Shadowcasta albo innego tajnego kodu.

Znów spojrzała na datapad. Gdyby otrzymała nową wiadomość, na urządzeniu powinna zapalić się czerwona lampka. To mogła być awaria sprzętu. Podświetliła ekran, ale nie dostrzegła nowych powiadomień. Otworzyła aplikację. Po chwili ją zamknęła. Zresetowała urządzenie.

Jeśli ktoś jej się przyglądał, jej zachowanie musiało mu się wydawać dziwne.

Żołnierze cierpieli na różne schorzenia, ich rany fizyczne zasklepiały się o wiele szybciej niż urazy na psychice. Księżniczka nierzadko miała do czynienia z ocalałymi, odwiedzała ich w szpitalu wojskowym, rozmawiała z nimi, gdy byli w trakcie leczenia… Spoglądała im w oczy, a oni z trudem utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, patrzyli gdzieś obok, nie na nią – nie dlatego, jak początkowo sądziła, że czuli respekt przed przedstawicielką królewskiego rodu, ale z powodu otumaniających leków. Na ich twarzach gościł uśmiech: sztuczny, chemiczny.

Gdy Thrawn zasugerował jej, że może mieć depresję albo inną chorobę psychiczną, Leia poczuła lęk: przed lekami, przed utratą kontroli nad sobą. Czuła się dobrze – zazwyczaj. Czasem, faktycznie, paraliżował ją strach – ale kto się nie bał? Czasem doświadczała poczucia niemocy – ale pracowała wystarczająco ciężko, by uznać to za oznakę przemęczenia. Czasem ogarniał ją smutek – ale nigdy nie był on nieuzasadniony.

Leki odbierały pacjentom osobowość. Wystarczyła myśl, że z przywódczyni Rebelii przemieni się w… po prostu księżniczkę, by Leia postanowiła w duchu trzymać się z daleka od tego rodzaju medykamentów. Miałaby uśmiechać się i ładnie wyglądać? Przestać być sobą? Przecież te złe chwile same mijały, a ona zyskiwała wówczas dodatkową energię, jakby narodziła się na nowo. Miała w pamięci tamte momenty – i kiedy nie było źle, było dobrze – nie, było nawet lepiej: cudownie, ekstatycznie.

Miała prawo być zdenerwowana, gdy stała na mostku wśród żołnierzy Imperium. Nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, że czuła się niekomfortowo otoczona przez wrogów i zdana na łaskę wielkiego admirała. Oszukiwałaby samą siebie, gdyby twierdziła, że było odwrotnie. Thrawn przyznał się do porażki, zaakceptował jej warunki – a przynajmniej większość z nich – i zgodził się na rozejm wyłącznie dlatego, że miał w tym jakiś ukryty cel. Leia znała tego rodzaju zagrywki polityczne. Wielki admirał był sprytny – i znacznie mądrzejszy od Tarkina. Dlatego nie zamknął jej w celi, nie próbował udowodnić swojej wyższości, wręcz ostentacyjnie okazywał jej szacunek i udawał, że wcale nie muszą być nieprzyjaciółmi.

Leia wiedziała, że Thrawn nie dałby się zastraszyć grupce Noghrich – doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma szans w bezpośrednim starciu ze świtą księżniczki, dlatego wycofał się i zmienił reguły gry. Używał jej teraz, by zapanować nad Noghrimi. Czuła się nieswojo, gdy tytułował ją „Lady Vader” i zachowywał się jakby była reinkarnacją swojego ojca.

Podwładni Thrawna byli wyraźnie zdezorientowani. Nie potrafili odgadnąć zamysłów wielkiego admirała – patrzyli na Leię jakby nie byli pewni, czy jest ich wrogiem, sojuszniczką czy może nagle i niespodziewanie zmieniła strony i zyskała jakąś nadzwyczajną funkcję w szeregach Imperium. Kapitan Pellaeon uporczywie wpatrywał się w rozciętą wargę Thrawna, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś deklaracji. Żadne słowa wyjaśnienia jednak nie padły. Nikt nie odważył się zakwestionować rozkazów wielkiego admirała.

Może przyzwyczaili się do jego ekscentrycznego zachowania, pomyślała Leia. Ostatecznie, z tego, co powiedział jej sam Thrawn, wynikało, że współpracowali już z szalonym mistrzem Jedi, więc obecność córki Vadera na pokładzie Chimaery w ich mniemaniu nie odbiegała zbytnio od normy. Żołnierze Imperium wierzyli w nieomylność Thrawna, uświadomiła sobie księżniczka. Przebieg kampanii wojennej potwierdził niebywałe zdolności taktyczne i przywódcze Chissańskiego admirała. Nawet ona, która nie znała go tak dobrze jak jego podkomendni, przeczuwała, że Thrawn miał przygotowany plan, który uwzględniał każdą ewentualność.

Rebelii brakowało takiej osoby, stwierdziła ze smutkiem Leia, kogoś, komu można było bezwzględnie zawierzyć życie. Rebelianci pokładali nadzieję w niej, w Luke’u, w Mon Mothmie – ale księżniczka wiedziała, jak naprawdę wyglądają spotkania sztabu: obserwowała mrówczą pracę każdego z dowódców, słuchała ich sprzeczek, widziała, jak Mon Mothma bezradnie rozkłada ręce. Nieraz rebelianci spoglądali na Luke’a jakby Moc była wyrocznią, jakby jego wizje mogły zapewnić im przewagę nad nieludzką precyzją działań genialnego imperialnego stratega.

Ale nawet Thrawn się czasem mylił, pomyślała księżniczka, spoglądając na wyniosłą sylwetkę odzianego w biel Chissa. Przegrał bitwę o Sluis Van – lecz nie powstrzymało go to przed kontynuowaniem działań wojennych przeciwko Nowej Republice. Cofnął się – i znów uderzył. Gdy teraz mówił o rozejmie, żołnierze postrzegali jego decyzję jako nową strategię, która miała zapewnić im ostateczne zwycięstwo. Było to rozwiązanie przejściowe – i wszyscy zgromadzeni na mostku, włącznie z Leią, mieli świadomość, że wielki admirał układa kolejny plan, dopasowuje jego elementy – a jednym z nich jest ona, „Lady Vader”.

Poczuła się słabo. Patrzyła na obce twarze – wrogów, którzy pragnęli śmierci jej bliskich i dominacji nad całą galaktyką. Stała między nimi, a biel jej tradycyjnych Alderaańskich szat komponowała się z kolorem munduru wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Jej dłonie zaczęły lekko drżeć. Powinna jakoś to ukryć, zamaskować lęk złością, wygłosić pełne pasji przemówienie w obronie wolności i demokracji. Żeby nie myśleli o niej… Żeby nie myśleli, że ona…

\- Księżniczko – poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Nie musiała się nawet oglądać, żeby wiedzieć, że to on. Widziała opuszki jego niebieskich palców.

\- Księżniczko, proszę usiąść – odezwał się uprzejmy głos Thrawna. Posłuchała go. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że siedzi w jego admiralskim fotelu.

Dostrzegła zaniepokojenie na twarzach imperialnych oficerów i szybkie ruchy Noghrich, którzy przemieszczali się jak cienie. Wyczuwała panujące w pomieszczeniu napięcie. Powinna użyć Mocy, by zapanować nad sytuacją. Nie potrafiła tego. Powinna coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł w jej krtani. Nagle pojawił się lęk: że mogłaby zacząć rodzić – i poronić.

\- Doktor Cody proszona na mostek – usłyszała głos Thrawna. Wydał szereg rozkazów, ale jedno wyraźnie przebiło się do jej świadomości: „personel na stanowiska, pozostali wyjść”.

Odpowiedział mu pomruk niezadowolenia ze strony Noghrich i głośny ryk Wookieego.

\- Thrawn… – emocje innych przytłaczały ją, niemal wgniatały w fotel.

Nagle poczuła potrzebę, by przytrzymać dłoń wielkiego admirała, od którego emanował jedynie spokój. Przeraziła się tym, że Noghri mogli opacznie ją zrozumieć – i że mogliby go skrzywdzić. Musiała, zwyczajnie musiała, złapać go za rękę.

Ryki Chewiego przypominały jej o jej przyjaciołach, o Hanie…

\- Tak, możesz zostać, jeśli księżniczka sobie tego życzy, ale pozostali mają natychmiast opuścić to pomieszczenie – rzekł Thrawn lodowatym tonem do Wookieego. – Nie będę się powtarzał.

\- Idźcie, proszę… – poparła go Leia, zwracając się do Noghrich.

To… nie zdarzało się wcześniej. Była ambasadorką, mediatorką, uczestniczyła w wielu konfliktach i godziła zwaśnione strony. Potrafiła się odciąć, wyłączyć emocje i chłodno spojrzeć na daną sytuację. Teraz czuła się, jakby wcześniej oddzielało ją od innych pole ochronne – Luke powiedziałby, że była to Moc – i nagle zostało ono wyłączone, a ona nie wiedziała, jak sobie poradzić z nadmiarem własnych i cudzych uczuć. „Strach prowadzi na Ciemną Stronę”, brat przytoczył jej kiedyś słowa Yody. Bała się, naprawdę się bała, że mogłaby w jakiś sposób przemienić się w Lady Vader.

\- Nie chcę leków – powtarzała do lekarki, która zjawiła się na mostku. – Nie chcę żadnych leków.

Ściskała dłoń Thrawna, jakby chciała połamać mu palce.

Wtedy zobaczyła siebie z oddali: skuloną na fotelu wielkiego admirała, przerażoną. To nie była ona, pomyślała, to musiał być ktoś inny. Gdzieś wewnątrz niej zapalił się płomyk gniewu: ktoś celowo doprowadził ją do tego stanu. Nie zamierzała się poddać, musiała walczyć – swój gniew obróciła przeciwko wielkiemu admirałowi. To on nią manipulował, przyprowadził ją tutaj i próbował wykorzystać do własnych celów. A ona trzymała go za rękę.

\- Vitcehah – powiedział Thrawn.

Mitth'raw'nuruodo, tak brzmiało jego imię.

Poczuła jakby brakowało jej powietrza – lecz nie, to nie ona się dusiła. Niewidzialna dłoń ściskała gardło Chissa.

Leia wyczuwała, jak Thrawn próbuje przemówić jej do rozsądku. Widziała przed oczyma obcy statek – olbrzymi statek kolonizacyjny i kolejny – okręt wojenny, do którego pancerza przytwierdzono coś na kształt pęcherzy, a w środku każdego z nich… było życie. Wiedziała, co należało zrobić. Nie było innego wyjścia. Powinna wydać rozkaz, ale jakaś obca siła odebrała jej głos i oddech. Pociemniało jej w oczach. Próbowała biernie stawiać opór… I nagle – ból ustał.

Trzęsła się jak w febrze. Z trudem łapała oddech. Gdy otworzyła oczy, pokład statku wyglądał inaczej niż przed chwilą, a twarze, które na nią patrzyły były wyłącznie ludzkie. Spojrzała z niepokojem na Thrawna – wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, ale jego mina się zmieniła: była zacięta, bezlitosna. Nie patrzył na nią. Po chwili zamrugał, jakby przebudził się z jakiegoś transu.

\- Kapitanie Pellaeon, dlaczego nie ma tutaj isalamirów? – rzekł z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

\- Sądziliśmy, że…

\- Czy odwołałem poprzedni rozkaz?

\- Nie, sir.

Rozległa się krzątanina, gdy oficerowie spieszyli, by wykonać polecenie Thrawna. Leia usłyszała też przepraszający głos doktor Cody:

\- Musiałam pani podać środek uspokajający. Zachowywała się pani dziwnie i wielki admirał… – urwała, jakby nie była pewna, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło.

„Próbowałam go zabić”, pomyślała Leia. Chciała go chronić i niewiele zabrakło, by własnoręcznie wykonała jego egzekucję.

Niemal ucieszyła się na widok pokrytych futrem jaszczurek, które miały powstrzymywać działanie Mocy. Niemal – bo teraz Thrawn nie chciał z nią rozmawiać.

Kilka minut później nie miało to już znaczenia. Leki zaczęły działać i Leia przymknęła powieki. Ktoś wyjął jej z ręki datapad. To również nie miało znaczenia. Ktoś pomógł jej wstać, ktoś prowadził ją korytarzem. Pozwalała na to. Było tak jak wtedy, na Gwieździe Śmierci. Tylko tym razem nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a delay. there will one another.  
> [stressful two weeks]


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia's in good mood. Euphoric, even. Note that it can be a manic episode.

\- Admirale, czy mogę mówić otwarcie?

\- Słucham – mruknął Thrawn, przeczuwając, że to, co kapitan Pellaeon miał mu do zakomunikowania będzie znacząco odbiegać od tego, co chciałby od niego usłyszeć.

\- Czy Leia Organa-Solo ma zastąpić C’baotha? Wydaje się niezrównoważona.

\- Nie – odrzekł wielki admirał lodowatym tonem – to odpowiedź na oba pana pytania.

Pellaeon odchrząknął.

\- Ta druga kwestia… Raczej nie ma wątpliwości, że nie to jest naturalne zachowanie. Trudno je usprawiedliwiać ciążą…

\- Jest wiele czynników, które wpływają na zachowanie księżniczki, kapitanie. W pewnym stopniu ponosimy winę za przebieg wydarzeń na mostku.

\- Co właściwie stało się na Honoghr? – zapytał Pellaeon. – I później w…

\- Tak? – Thrawn uniósł granatowoczarne brwi. – Proszę dokończyć.

Kapitan zaczerwienił się lekko.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wie pan, co robi, admirale – odparł tylko.

Thrawn posłał mu długie spojrzenie.

\- Zamierzam wygrać wojnę – oświadczył wielki admirał. – Wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami.

***

Kiedy Leia przebudziła się, przy jej łóżku siedział Chewbacca. Wookiee trzymał jej datapad – datapad, który dostała od Thrawna – i intensywnie pisał. Spostrzegłszy spojrzenie księżniczki, zaryczał radośnie. „Han odpisał”, pomyślała Leia, „Han odpisał!”.

Tak, jak mogła się tego spodziewać, jej mąż miał zamiar popędzić jej na ratunek. Nie uwierzył w obietnicę rozejmu i przestrzegał Leię, by nie ufała Thrawnowi. Księżniczka pomyślała o Chissańskim admirale, o tym, jak ją spacyfikował – i nie czuła złości. Wydawało jej się, że Thrawn postąpił słusznie, a przynajmniej: racjonalnie, unieszkodliwiając ją jako źródło zagrożenia.

Leki pozwoliły jej zasnąć. Leia nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio czuła się tak wypoczęta i pełna energii do działania. Nie zamierzała leżeć w łóżku, kiedy wokół tyle się działo! Była odpowiedzialna za cały ten ambaras: wyzwoliła Noghrich i negocjowała teraz pokój z Imperium, nie skontaktowawszy się wpierw z Mon Mothmą i pozostałymi przywódcami Sojuszu. Ale przecież miała rację! Trzeba było działać, działać! I ona – ona była w stanie zakończyć wojnę! Roześmiała się. Ograła wielkiego admirała Thrawna i wzbudziła tym jego szacunek. Udało jej się! Thrawn praktycznie padł do jej stóp!

Był w tym jakiś mroczny, erotyczny podtekst, mówił cichy głos w jej głowie. Spojrzenie Chissa było przenikliwe, kalkulujące i kiedy patrzył na nią, Leia przeczuwała, że chciał jej złożyć ofertę, która z pewnością nie spodobałaby się Hanowi. Księżniczka znała ten typ – mężczyzn, którzy marzyli o tym, by ją zdobyć – ją: dziedziczkę Alderaana, Rebelii, Vadera… Thrawn nie różnił się od nich pod tym względem – był dumny, ambitny, ale też, w przeciwieństwie do innych mężczyzn, Chiss zawsze osiągał zamierzone cele. Mogła tylko go za to podziwiać: za determinację i za skuteczność. Gdyby postanowił ją uwieść, zrobiłby to, w sposób wyrafinowany i wyrachowany. A Leia musiałaby mu się opierać, wbrew własnej woli, musiałaby z nim walczyć wyłącznie po to, by udowodnić mu, że nie jest kolejnym dziełem sztuki, które można umieścić w prywatnej kolekcji, w sypialni. Nawet jeśli schlebiało jej to, że Thrawn jej pożądał – jak bezcennego obrazu – by móc ją studiować, posiąść, strzec zazdrośnie i czcić w samotności, nie zamierzała dać mu się pochwycić w sieć jego misternych planów. Nie potrafiłaby znieść jego triumfalnego uśmiechu, satysfakcji z tego, że ją pokonał, przekonał do siebie i swojej wizji, po raz kolejny zwyciężył…

Nie! Leia chciała, żeby klęczał przed nią jak na Honoghr. Cieszyło ją to, że udało jej się go zaskoczyć – jego: najwybitniejszego stratega Imperium! Mogła to zrobić ponownie! Wprawić go w zupełne osłupienie! To nie było trudne! Wystarczyłoby podejść do niego, kiedy stał na mostku – podejść i pocałować go prosto w usta! Na oczach wszystkich: Noghrich, imperialnych oficerów i samego kapitana Pellaeona!

Leia śmiała się w duchu. Thrawn się mylił: wydawało mu się, że mógł ją mieć, ale tak naprawdę to ona miała jego! Był jej! Złożył jej przysięgę wierności. Mogła dowolnie dysponować jego życiem, a nawet zmusić go, żeby odpowiedział przed sądem Nowej Republiki za swoje zbrodnie.

Brzydziła się samosądami. Nie pragnęła też śmierci wielkiego admirała. Chciała, żeby Thrawn przyznał się do błędu, żeby odpokutował swoje winy. Mogła mu to ułatwić: wiele problemów, z którymi borykała się Nowa Republika, dało się naprawić Thrawnem. Konflikt między Fey’lyą a Ackbarem? Księżniczka potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak Thrawn pokazuje jej Bothańską i Calamariańską sztukę i w cudowny sposób znajduje rozwiązanie sporu dwóch skłóconych mężczyzn. Nieporozumienia na linii Mon Mothma - Garm Bel Iblis? Thrawn z pewnością wskazałby przyczynę także i tej waśni, a następnie zaproponował na nią odpowiednie remedium.

Byłoby zbrodnią pozbawić galaktykę takiego intelektu, myślała Leia. Należało tylko zawrócić imperialnego wielkiego admirała na właściwą ścieżkę, by odtąd służył wyłącznie Republice, dobru. A konkretnie: jej. Leia miała wielu znakomitych doradców, miała Winter. Ale Thrawn…

To byłaby owocna współpraca, uważała księżniczka. Mogłaby nawet przerodzić się we wspaniałą przyjaźń. W jaki sposób lepiej przypieczętować pokój niż znajdując wspólny język z dawnym wrogiem? Teraz Leia wiedziała o nim więcej, ale wciąż nie wystarczająco dużo. Thrawn fascynował ją – nie jak przeciwnik, lecz jak potencjalny sojusznik. Chciała zobaczyć, jak pracował – byle nie prowadził dalszych działań przeciwko Nowej Republice. Chciała też, żeby ją wysłuchał i udzielił jej wsparcia. Potrzebowała obok siebie kogoś, kto dla odmiany nie twierdził, że powinna zdać się na Moc – jak sądził Luke – albo przynajmniej na miecz świetlny, a najlepiej na naładowany blaster – jak na poły żartobliwie mawiał Han. Potrzebowała kogoś, kto ją rozumiał, albo chociaż starał się ją zrozumieć.

Oczyma wyobraźni widziała Chissa, który godzinami wpatrywał się w _Killicki Zmierzch_. Wiedział, że ten mchoobraz był dla księżniczki niezwykle ważny. Obiecał jej go oddać. Obiecał… Nie! Powiedział: „weź go sobie”. „Weź mnie”, prowokował ją Thrawn, „weź mój statek, weź całe Imperium…”. „Czy się odważysz?”. Leia zacisnęła dłonie na datapadzie. Dlaczego miałaby się wahać? Z powodu Hana?

Miała obowiązki wobec Nowej Republiki, wobec swoich ludzi: ocalałych, mieszkających na Nowym Alderaanie. Chciała zaprowadzić pokój – to nie było już tylko marzenie nastoletniej dziewczyny – rebeliantki, to była powinność dojrzałej, doświadczonej kobiety – ambasadorki i przywódczyni. Rebelia musiała wygrać – ona sama musiała pokonać Thrawna: wszelkim dostępnymi środkami.

Napisała do wielkiego admirała: że oczekuje – tak, „oczekuje”! – jego wizyty w szpitalnym ambulatorium, w którym obecnie się znajdowała. Nie był to bezpośredni rozkaz – nie mogła mu wprost rozkazywać – ale jej żądanie mogło zostać tak odebrane.

Zjawił się niedługo później, trzymając na rękach dziwną owłosioną jaszczurkę.

\- Czy to…?

\- Isalamir – potwierdził jej przypuszczenia Thrawn. – Wytwarza wokół siebie przestrzeń pozbawioną Mocy. Może pani to sama sprawdzić.

Leia  skoncentrowała się i… nie poczuła nic. Jakby Thrawna nie było w pobliżu – ani jego, ani tej dziwnej jaszczurki. Wyciągnęła rękę, jakby chciała – używając Mocy – przesunąć krzesło. Nie drgnęło nawet. „To o niczym jeszcze nie świadczy”, pomyślała księżniczka. Wielki admirał mógł jej po prostu wmówić, że isalamir blokuje działanie Mocy, a ona, nie będąc wyszkolonym Jedi, nie potrafiła podważyć jego słów.

To, że Thrawn przyniósł tutaj isalamira samo w sobie było pewną wskazówką dotyczącą ich relacji, zauważyła księżniczka.

\- Boi się pan, admirale, że znów spróbuję pana zaatakować? – zapytała go wprost.

Usta Thrawna uformowały cienką linię.

\- Obecność isalamira zapewni komfort obydwu stronom – odrzekł dyplomatycznie. – Podejrzewam, że korzystanie z Mocy w pani przypadku ma pewne… skutki uboczne.

Udawał, że się o nią troszczy, stwierdziła Leia z ironią, choć tak naprawdę dbał wyłącznie o własną skórę.

\- Skutki uboczne w postaci zwłok moich oponentów? – odparła gorzko.

Mógł jej się bać. Powinien jej się bać, jeśli istotnie nie panowała nad sobą.

\- Nie jest pani swoim ojcem, choć dostrzegam coraz więcej cech, które potwierdzają pani pochodzenie – powiedział Thrawn. – Przyznam szczerze, że Lord Vader nigdy nie próbował używać swoich nadprzyrodzonych zdolności przeciwko mnie.  W przeciwieństwie do Imperatora… – urwał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraźny niesmak.

\- Palpatine próbował pana zabić?

Leia nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, dlaczego Thrawn pozostał wierny Imperium po śmierci Palpatine’a?

\- Ależ nie, przecież byłem dla niego użyteczny – wielki admirał skrzywił się w zauważalny sposób. – Zrobił to samo, co pani. Sondował mój umysł w poszukiwaniu słabości. Znalazł ją, moją pierwszą porażkę. Znalazł ją i zrozumiał. Zaproponował mi rozwiązanie, dzięki któremu mogłem naprawić tamten błąd.

Księżniczka przypomniała sobie wizje, które towarzyszyły wydarzeniom na mostku. „To były jego wspomnienia”, uświadomiła sobie nagle.

\- Ale… to znaczy… nie chciałam pana zabić?

Thrawn uniósł lekko brew.

\- Nie. Nie było to pani intencją i nie sądzę, żeby coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło. Bądź co bądź, ocaliła mnie pani przed egzekucją, ponieważ dostrzegła pani, że żywy mogę być dla pani bardziej przydatny niż martwy. Zabicie mnie teraz byłoby czystym marnotrawstwem.

\- Ale…

\- Wolałbym, żeby spróbowała mnie pani udusić niż żeby wdarła się pani ponownie do mojego umysłu – rzekł gniewnie. – Zwłaszcza, gdy nie wie pani, co robi.

Leia poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Mogła, niecelowo, zupełnie nieświadomie, przemienić genialnego admirała w roślinę.

\- Wyczułam, że coś pan ukrywa – broniła się słabo. – Chciałam sprawdzić, przekonać się…

\- Ch'eo rt'eseci carcir ch'eo tinusam – oświadczył Thrawn. – Jeśli mamy ze sobą współpracować, proszę więcej tego nie robić.

 - Jeśli mamy ze sobą współpracować, powinniśmy sobie ufać – zripostowała Leia. – Czy ja mogę panu ufać, admirale?

Popatrzył na nią czujnie. W jego czerwonych oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk.

\- Nie – odpowiedział. – Nie może pani. Powinna to pani wiedzieć. I to, że zawsze będę chronił moich ludzi. A teraz, zgodnie z przysięgą, będę także dbał o pani bezpieczeństwo, w sposób, który uznam za stosowny. Zaufanie jest potrzebne słabym umysłom – ciągnął Thrawn – mnie i pani wystarczy wzajemne zrozumienie – wyciągnął z kabury blaster i położył go na stoliku przy jej łóżku, pomiędzy nimi, w zasięgu jej ręki. – To, że żadne z nas nie pociągnie za spust nie jest kwestią zaufania. Wiem o pani wystarczająco dużo, by przewidzieć pani zachowanie. Widzę też, że chce pani dowiedzieć się więcej o mnie i o mojej rasie. To rozsądne. Jestem gotów spełnić pani prośbę, jeśli w ten sposób mogę uniknąć kolejnej inwazji na mój umysł.

\- Opowie mi pan o sobie? – zdumiała się.

\- Tak, jeśli pani sobie tego życzy.

\- Co pan robił, zanim dołączył pan do Imperium? – zapytała wtedy, układając się wygodnie na łóżku, przeczuwając, że będzie to dłuższa opowieść.

Thrawn odchrząknął i zaczął mówić.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you.

Starała się mu nie przerywać, kiedy mówił. Thrawn przedstawiał jej swoje życie, jakby opowiadał o kimś innym, obcym. Wymieniał suche fakty i liczby. Był zbrodniarzem wojennym, który doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i prowadził dokładne statystyki. Przeraziłoby ją to, gdyby chełpił się swoimi osiągnięciami, ale wielki admirał ani trochę nie był dumny z tych rachunków.

\- Nie wiem, ilu cywilów zginęło na Locie Pozagalaktycznym – powiedział. – Chciałbym to wiedzieć.

Leia w nagłym odruchu empatii miała ochotę go objąć i pocieszyć. Lecz Thrawn nie szukał u niej komfortu. Nie pragnął wybaczenia – pożądał jedynie wiedzy: chciał poprawić swoje wyliczenia, przeanalizować ponownie sytuację, nakreślić alternatywne scenariusze. Dlatego się zadręczał – wydawało mu się, że mógł postąpić wtedy inaczej, _właściwie_.

Ta obsesja skłoniła go, by odnaleźć klona C’baotha. Księżniczka próbowała zrozumieć, dlaczego chciał współpracować z klonem mistrza Jedi, który o mały włos nie przyczynił się do jego śmierci. Odważyła się zadać mu to pytanie.

\- Musiałem go poznać – odrzekł Thrawn. – Jego charakter. Jego mocne i słabe strony.

Nie zamierzał się mścić – klon nie był oryginałem, nie odpowiadał za czyny Jorusa C’baotha, przypominał go jednak – tak jak kopia oddaje kształt prawdziwego dzieła sztuki – a przez to nadawał się na obiekt badań chissańskiego admirała.

Thrawn z podobną ciekawością i dociekliwością studiował imperialnych zbrodniarzy i szaleńców – uważał ich za interesujących i niekiedy użytecznych. Te dwa przymiotniki, zdaniem Leii, nie przystawały zupełnie do osoby Imperatora. Z wypowiedzi Thrawna wywnioskowała, że Chiss darzył Palpatine’a szacunkiem, podziwiał go nawet, choć nie przeszkadzało mu to wcale, by krytykować niektóre jego decyzje i niewłaściwe, z militarnego punktu widzenia, posunięcia.

Argumentował księżniczce, dlaczego Imperium było, w jego przekonaniu, najlepszą strukturą polityczną. Leia miała ochotę zatkać sobie uszy, żeby nie słuchać tej propagandy. Przecież Thrawn był bardzo inteligentny, myślała, dlaczego więc nie rozumiał tak prostej rzeczy jak prawo do wolności i równego traktowania?

Zapytała go o chissański model ustrojowy. Cierpliwie tłumaczył jej zawiłości hierarchii społecznych i wyjaśniał, kto w jakich kwestiach mógł podejmować decyzje, a kto na jakich polach mógł działać. Po części pozwoliło jej to zrozumieć, dlaczego Thrawnowi tak odpowiadała wszechwładza Imperatora. Chissowie sami się ograniczali, kontrolowali wpływy poszczególnych Rodów, by żaden nie zyskał uprzywilejowanej pozycji. Thrawna nie interesowały polityczne gierki – obchodziło go wyłącznie zagrożenie z zewnątrz. Chciał dowodzić armią, gromić swoich wrogów i podbijać nowe terytoria. Był zdobywcą – i Palpatine pozwolił mu realizować jego potencjał.

\- Martwisz się o swojego brata, księżniczko – rzekł Thrawn. – Doskonale to rozumiem.

Mitth’ras’safis – tak miał na imię brat Thrawna. Z tego, co powiedział jej wielki admirał, wynikało, że Thrass zginął na pokładzie Lotu Pozagalaktycznego.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobił – powiedział Thrawn. W jego głosie był smutek. – Dlaczego nie trzymał się mojego planu.

Leia przeczuwała, że wielokrotnie zadawał sobie to pytanie.

\- Nie możesz wszystkiego kontrolować – odparła. – Czasem niektórych rzeczy nie da się przewidzieć.

Popatrzył na nią tak, jakby chciał zaprotestować. „Imperator był w stanie dostrzec tak wiele”, mówiło płonące spojrzenie Thrawna. „Ty mogłabyś odgadnąć przyszłość. Dla mnie. Dla nas”.

Księżniczka nie była jednak wyrocznią. Jej uczucia pomogły jej niegdyś odnaleźć i ocalić Luke’a. Nie potrafiła więcej – i nie potrzebowała Mocy do innych celów. Chciała znów znaleźć i uratować swojego brata – a Thrawn miał jej w tym pomóc.

\- Lord Vader twierdził, że stajemy się silniejsi, doświadczywszy straty – rzekł Thrawn. – Musiał bardzo cierpieć po śmierci pani matki.

Leia nie chciała odczuwać empatii wobec takiego potwora, jakim był Vader.

\- Wiedział, że była w ciąży – ciągnął wielki admirał. – Myślał, że wraz z nią stracił też swoje potomstwo.

\- Zabił ją – odparła gniewnie Leia.

\- Tak uważał. Ale gdyby tak było, Padmé Amidala nie mogłaby urodzić bliźniąt.

\- Pamiętam ją – wyznała księżniczka. – Nie wiem, czy to prawdziwe wspomnienie czy wizja Mocy. Zapamiętałam jej smutek. Trochę tak, jakby zachował się we mnie i jakby wracał do mnie w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Myślałam… Myślałam, że to moje uczucia związane z Alderaanem, ze śmiercią moich rodziców, ale to było coś innego, bardziej przerażającego. Rozpacz. Jakby cały wszechświat stracił nagle znaczenie. Vader ją zabił – wycedziła przez zęby. – Odebrał jej wszystko – zacisnęła pięści. – Nie miała siły dłużej walczyć i poddała się.

\- Ale ty nie.

Thrawn położył dłoń na jej pięści i uległa impulsowi, by rozprostować palce i pozwolić mu, by ujął jej dłoń i masował jej wnętrze swoim kciukiem.

\- Nie mogę. Tyle osób na mnie liczy – położyła drugą rękę na swoim brzuchu i poczuła kopnięcie jednego z bliźniąt.

\- Vah ch’urci nan’eo bun can ch’at ch’itart’asah – rzekł Thrawn.

\- Co to znaczy? – zapytała.

\- „Nie poddawaj się rozpaczy”.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno.

\- Ty też nie.

\- Nie poddam się. Tyle osób na mnie liczy – powtórzył po niej.

Objęła jego dłoń i splotła razem ich palce.

\- Czasem to takie trudne – wyznała. – Ta odpowiedzialność. Musimy przestać – oświadczyła zdeterminowana. – Wiesz o tym. Musimy przestać zabijać naszych ludzi. Musimy zakończyć wojnę.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej, ale w tym uśmiechu, ani w jego oczach nie było ani cienia radości.

\- Z tego pragnienia zrodziło się Imperium – powiedział.

\- I doprowadziło do kolejnej wojny. Dalszego rozlewu krwi. Niekończącej się walki. Nie z jakimś wrogiem z zewnątrz. Thrawn, czy ty tego nie widzisz? Imperium zabija swoich własnych ludzi. Swoich obywateli, swoich żołnierzy. Rebelia istnieje po to, żeby zatrzymać tę machinę zła.

\- Nie ufam Rebeliantom – oznajmił wielki admirał. – Nie ufam dezerterom, najemnikom, dawnym łowcom głów i przemytnikom. Mogę szanować takich idealistów jak ty, księżniczko, ale znaczna część waszej armii to ludzie o wątpliwej reputacji i rozchwianym kompasie moralnym. Moi żołnierze są wierni swoim przysięgom. Niektórzy, jak kapitan Pellaeon, walczyli w wojnach klonów po stronie Republiki. Służyli Palpatine’owi: wielkiemu kanclerzowi, a później Imperatorowi.

\- Palpatine nie żyje – skonstatowała Leia. – Czas przejrzeć na oczy.

\- Armia istnieje w określonym celu. Chroni swoich ludzi i walczy z wrogiem. Likwiduje zagrożenie i gwarantuje bezpieczeństwo – Thrawn zaczerpnął oddech i wytoczył ciężkie działa: – Twoja planeta, księżniczko, nie posiadała systemów obronnych. Podziwiam waszą kulturę, waszą sztukę, ale sami byliście architektami waszego upadku. Odwróciliście się od Imperium, które was chroniło. Rebelia – rzekł z emfazą – nie broni poszczególnych planet. Walczycie z systemem, ale niszczycie przy tym jedyną siłę, która jest w stanie ocalić galaktykę przed inwazją obcych. Gdy dojdzie do ataku, będziecie bezbronni. Jak Alderaan.

Księżniczka poderwała się ze swojego miejsca oburzona, wyrywając dłoń z jego uścisku. Jak śmiał…

\- Imperium zniszczyło moją planetę, żeby pokazać, że może to zrobić – zagotowała się. – Wasze wielkie zwycięstwa to rzeź bezbronnych. Może, gdyby wróg się zjawił, może wtedy bronilibyście tych, którym udałoby się przetrwać pod waszą tyranią. Twierdzisz, że chronicie waszych ludzi. Kim są wasi ludzie? To nie Rodianie, nie Twi’lekowie i z pewnością nie Noghri! Nie kłam, admirale, że dbasz o kogoś poza sobą i swoją armią!

Zbladł gwałtownie. Kiedy przemówił, jego głos był zimny i przerażający jak kosmiczna próżnia.

\- Chronię moich ludzi. Nawet jeśli oznacza to śmierć cywilów na statku dowodzonym przez szalonego Jedi. Nawet jeśli oznacza to śmierć niewolników na okręcie Vagaarich. Nawet jeśli oznacza to wygnanie i służbę obcemu władcy. Nawet jeśli oznacza to wykonywanie rozkazów, z którymi się nie zgadzam, nie sprzeciwię im się, dopóki nie będą godziły w bezpieczeństwo moich ludzi. Rozumiesz mnie, księżniczko? Moja przysięga, że będę cię chronić, dokładnie to oznacza. Jeśli znajdę zagrożenie, unicestwię je, czymkolwiek by ono nie było.

Jego słowa wstrząsnęły nią. Dopiero po chwili Leia zdołała się do niego odezwać:

\- A jeśli ty sam, admirale, stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenie?

Przymknął oczy. Może starał się uspokoić, a może szukał najlepszej odpowiedzi na jej pytanie.

\- Jest wiele możliwych scenariuszy. Odeślij mnie. Każ mi strzec granic galaktyki. Zwolnij z przysięgi. Zabij. Zostaw przy sobie, ale miej na uwadze konsekwencje tej decyzji. Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie priorytetem. Przedkładam je nawet nad posłuszeństwo twoim rozkazom.

Wbiła w niego wzrok – i nagle zrozumiała.

\- Odcięcie mnie od Rebelii było częścią twojego planu. Szukasz teraz pretekstu, powodu, by kontynuować walkę. Próbujesz mnie przekonać, że Imperium będzie dbało o moje bezpieczeństwo i że nie powinnam ufać – przytoczyła jego słowa: – dezerterom, najemnikom, a już szczególnie nie oszustom i byłym przemytnikom – roześmiała się. – Nie powinnam była poślubiać Hana, to chcesz mi powiedzieć, Thrawn? Nie powinnam była dołączać do Rebelii? Należało siedzieć cicho w Imperialnym Senacie, godzić się na niesprawiedliwość i przemoc, bo to było bezpieczne wyjście? Podjęłam decyzję: jestem rebeliantką. Imperium mnie ścigało, torturowało, wydało na mnie wyrok śmierci. Imperium zniszczyło moją planetę. Jeśli chcesz mnie chronić – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie – powinieneś walczyć z Imperium, admirale.

Milczał. Myślała, że go pokonała. Myliła się.

\- Kiedy imperialny statek zabrał mnie z Nieznanych Regionów, nie byłem pewien, czy ten sojusz ma szanse powodzenia i czy Imperium nie będzie zagrożeniem dla Chissów. Zgodziłem się służyć Palpatine’owi, gdyż uznałem, że jego propozycja jest najlepszym wyjściem dla mnie i dla moich ludzi. Imperium mnie wykorzystywało, ale ja także zyskiwałem: wiedzę i doświadczenie. Poznałem mechanizmy tej machiny zła, o której mówisz, księżniczko. Okryłem jej mocne i słabe strony. I nie znalazłem alternatywy, nie w Rebelii – wykrzywił wargi. – Widziałem jaką siłę reprezentuje Imperium i wiedziałem, jak jej użyć. Zdobyłem w końcu pozycję i podporządkowałem sobie armię. Po śmierci Palpatine’a przejąłem Imperium. Przekształciłem je. Nie jest już zagrożeniem dla moich ludzi. Nie jest zagrożeniem dla ciebie, księżniczko. Zwyciężyłaś, zdobywszy władzę nade mną i nad Imperium – skłonił głowę w ironicznym geście uznania. – Gratuluję. Mamy teraz popełnić zbiorowe samobójstwo na twój rozkaz czy zgodzisz się łaskawie nami rządzić? – zadrwił.

Mogłaby go zdegradować, ale żeby to zrobić, musiałaby postąpić dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego życzył – oficjalnie przejąć władzę w Imperium jako córka Dartha Vadera. Sprzeniewierzyć się własnym ideałom…

\- Nie chcę tego – rzekła Leia. – Każdy powinien móc decydować o swoim losie. Robić to, w co wierzy. Nie z powodu przysiąg czy wyrachowania. Może pan zatrzymać swoje statki, admirale, ale powie pan prawdę żołnierzom: że Imperium już nie istnieje. Mogą wrócić do swoich domów, mogą zasilić szeregi naszej armii i przyjmiemy ich z otwartymi ramionami, albo mogą pod pana dowództwem walczyć z zagrożeniem z zewnątrz. Musi pan dać im wybór. Chcę, żeby pan zrozumiał, jak działa Republika. Dyskutujemy, negocjujemy i pomagamy sobie wzajemnie, a także każdemu – spojrzała mu w oczy – kto zwróci się do nas o pomoc. Pragnie pan chronić swoich ludzi. Nowa Republika może być sojusznikiem dla Chissów. Z chęcią nawiążemy z wami stosunki dyplomatyczne. Może pan wrócić i przekazać to swoim rodakom. Walczyć w swojej armii albo zostać ambasadorem – mrugnęła do niego – i współpracować ze mną.

\- Nie jestem politykiem, księżniczko – odrzekł Thrawn –  nie reprezentuję Chissów i nie mogę wrócić na Csillę. Nie mogę dołączyć do chissańskiej armii. Zostałem zdegradowany i wygnany.

\- Ale chciałby pan wrócić – stwierdziła księżniczka. – Ma pan szczęście, że uczestniczyłam w niejednych znacznie trudniejszych negocjacjach. Pomogę panu.

Uniósł brew.

\- W zamian za?

\- Po prostu panu pomogę. Jeśli koniecznie chce pan coś dla mnie zrobić, proszę mi pomóc ocalić Luke’a. To nie jest rozkaz, ja…

Podniósł się ze swojego siedzenia. Leia kontynuowała niezrażona:

\- Zwalniam pana z…

Zmniejszył dystans między nimi i pocałował ją w usta. Instynktownie odpowiedziała pocałunkiem. Oprzytomniała dopiero po chwili, kiedy Thrawn przestał ją całować. Dostrzegła na jego twarzy pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech.

\- Mam męża – przypomniała mu księżniczka – i… wcale pana nie lubię.

Położył palec na jej wargach.

\- Pani bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie priorytetem – powiedział. – Jeśli znów spróbuje pani zrobić coś tak głupiego jak zwolnienie mnie z przysięgi, która gwarantuje pani nietykalność na tym statku, będę zmuszony interweniować.

Odsunęła jego dłoń sprzed swojej twarzy.

\- Nie może mnie pan cały czas całować. Kiedyś to powiem – zagroziła mu.

\- I stracisz przewagę, księżniczko.

\- To bez różnicy – prychnęła. – I tak mnie pan nie słucha.

\- Doprawdy? – patrzył na nią z góry z powodu ich różnicy wzrostu. – Proszę, wydaj rozkaz. Czego sobie życzysz, Leio?

Chciała, żeby znów ją pocałował.

\- Manipulator – syknęła przez zęby.

\- Powiedz w takim razie – pochylił się nad nią – „zabraniam” – jego oddech łaskotał jej policzek –  „dotykania i całowania”…

Zatrzymał się i czekał na jej decyzję.

\- Nie zamierzam niczego panu zabraniać – oświadczyła rozzłoszczona. – To element jakiejś gry?

\- Być może.

Nie pocałował jej. Uśmiechał się tylko.

\- Czego pan tak naprawdę chce? – zapytała go.

\- Dyskutowaliśmy już o tym.

\- Czego pan chce dla siebie? – przeformułowała swoje pytanie.

Milczał.

\- Niczego pan nie pragnie? – zdziwiła się.

\- Pragnę wielu rzeczy. Chcę Floty Katańskiej, która umożliwi mi pokonanie moich wrogów. Chcę rozbudowy sieci imperialnych baz w Nieznanych Regionach – uśmiechnął się, widząc zaskoczenie na jej twarzy. – Chcę wrócić na Csillę i rekrutować Chissów do mojej floty. Chcę poprowadzić kampanię przeciwko Przybyszom i zwyciężyć.

\- Ambitnie. I kiedy pan to wszystko zrealizuje, co wtedy?

Popatrzył na nią, jakby go nie rozumiała.

\- To plany, które obejmują więcej niż jeden chissański żywot. Przygotuję strategię, która pozwoli wygrać wojnę, bez względu na to, kiedy ona nadejdzie i jak długo będzie ona trwać. Później, naturalnie, pojawią się nowe zagrożenia, którym trzeba będzie sprostać. Zostawię armię w rękach doskonale wyszkolonych dowódców. Tak zagwarantuję bezpieczeństwo Chissom i… tej części galaktyki, cokolwiek postanowicie tutaj zbudować – dał jej odczuć, że nie popierał wcale restytucji Republiki.

\- Wie pan, co myślę? – uniósł brew pytająco. – Że lubi pan wygrywać. To pana napędza. Jest pan uzależniony od planowania kolejnych zwycięstw. Nie akceptuje pan porażek. Analizuje je pan szczegółowo, żeby nie popełnić drugi raz tego samego błędu. Jest pan perfekcjonistą, a na dodatek musi pan zawsze dopiąć swego, udowodnić swoje racje i swoją wyższość. To by było dla pana za mało: chcieć czegoś prozaicznego, zdobyć to i po prostu się tym cieszyć. Nie potrafiłby pan też pogodzić się z tym, że – dotknęła dłonią jego policzka – nie może pan czegoś mieć. Czegoś, co jest na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Spojrzał na nią chmurnie.

\- Ma pani rację. Nie potrafiłbym się z tym pogodzić.

I pocałował ją ponownie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago... I updated.  
> [They were kissing. I didn't want to interrupt!]

„Oszukuję Hana” – kołatało w głowie Leii. – „Zdradzam Hana”. I, żeby zagłuszyć tę myśl, księżniczka pogłębiła pocałunek. Nie mogła dłużej twierdzić, że Thrawn jest tylko substytutem jej męża i że obejmuje i całuje go, myśląc o Hanie. Nie, robiła to z pełną świadomością, że stoi przed nią wielki admirał Thrawn – całkowicie przeciwieństwo Hana. I, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo obaj mężczyźni się od siebie różnią, tym chętniej całowała Chissa.

Nie mogła sprawdzić, ani co czuł, ani co myślał Thrawn. Isalamir osłabił jej wrażliwość na Moc. Słyszała wyłącznie własne oskarżycielskie myśli, czuła równocześnie przyjemność i ból, strach i nadzieję oraz to trudne do opanowania pragnienie, by utonąć w pocałunkach drugiej osoby. „Więcej”, mówiło ciało Leii, „chcę więcej”.

Bała się zaufać własnym uczuciom. Było prościej, kiedy wiedziała, że zainteresowanie jest obustronne, a pożądanie odwzajemnione. Jej wątpliwości gasły pod naporem miłości Hana. Dzieliła z nim to uczucie – było ich wspólne. Nie mogło się wyczerpać.

Czasami pozwalała się zmanipulować. Starała się dopasować do oczekiwań innych osób. Była księżniczką w oczach innych – zachowywała się wówczas po królewsku. Była rebeliantką – odważną i nieugiętą, gdyż tak chcieli ją widzieć jej towarzysze broni. Była piękną kobietą – skoro tak uważali spoglądający na nią mężczyźni.

Jednocześnie zawsze potrafiła instynktownie wyczuć nieszczerość. Przejrzała od razu Hana, księcia Isoldera i innych swoich zalotników. Wiedziała, czyje intencje były czyste, a czyje – nie. Ale to także była pułapka – znała ich prawdziwe uczucia i musiała zadecydować, jak poradzić sobie z niechcianym afektem, który mimo wszystko był jakąś formą miłości.

W końcu poślubiła mężczyznę, który kochał ją najbardziej. Ona też czuła coś do Hana – ale z jakiegoś powodu wydawało jej się, że jej miłość sama w sobie jest niewystarczająca. On musiał ją kochać, żeby ona mogła kochać jego. Inaczej jej uczucia przyniosłyby jej tylko cierpienie i rozpacz – tak jak jej biologicznej matce. Dlatego wolała myśleć, że cokolwiek czuła do Thrawna, nie była to prawdziwa miłość. Albo, co gorsza, że nie była to nieodwzajemniona miłość.

Chciała wiedzieć, co myślał, gdy ją całował: czy kierowały nim emocje, czy robił to z czystego wyrachowania. Nie mogła zajrzeć do jego głowy, ale była w stanie sprawdzić fizycznie jego reakcje na jej dotyk.

Jej dłoń wędrowała po jego mundurze, zacisnęła się na plakietce z jego rangą – przez moment Leia miała ochotę ją zerwać. Nie tyle zdegradować go jako oficera, ile osłabić więź łączącą go z Imperium. Czy pozwoliłby jej na to? A jeśli tak – może wydałoby mu się to tylko śmiesznym, nic nie znaczącym gestem. Może uznałby, że wygrał – Imperator dał mu tę rangę i tylko Imperator mógłby mu ją odebrać, a w tej chwili Thrawn tak usilnie starał się nakłonić księżniczkę, by sama przejęła rządy nad galaktyką. Nie – powinna raczej zmusić go, by dobrowolnie zrzekł się swojej funkcji, by nad wierność Imperium przedłożył posłuszeństwo… wyłącznie jej? Dlaczego właściwie tak jej na tym zależało? Ponieważ dobrze całował? Bo w jego objęciach czuła się bezpieczna, jak gdyby te ramiona nie należały wcale do jej wroga?

Syknął, kiedy przygryzła jego dolną wargę. Zaśmiała się cicho. Oczy Thrawna błysnęły ostrzegawczo. Cofnął się nieznacznie i oblizał wargi, koniuszkiem języka badając dokładnie zranione miejsce. Leia przyłapała się na tym, że intensywnie wpatruje się w jego usta, że śledzi każdy ruch jego języka – jakby język Thrawna był najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą w galaktyce. Zastanawiała się, jak skłonić go, by wsunął język w jej usta i by pozwolił jej dotknąć go jej własnym. Dlaczego dotąd tego nie zrobił? Może obawiał się, że księżniczka znów go ugryzie?

W jego palącym spojrzeniu było coś niepokojącego. Przysunął usta do jej ucha i szepnął: „Ch’eo”. Zadrżała mimowolnie.

\- Powtórz za mną, księżniczko – wyszeptał Thrawn. – Vah cart ch’eo vim ch’ah cart veo.

\- Veo? – zdziwiła się Leia. – Nie wiem, co to znaczy.

\- Wiesz.

Po tym, jak jego wargi musnęły płatek jej ucha, uznała, że musiał rozciągnąć je w uśmiechu.

\- Pocałuj mnie – zażądała nagle.

Dotknął ustami jej ucha i złożył na nim delikatny pocałunek. „Veo”, szepnął jej do ucha i pocałował je ponownie.

\- Podoba mi się twój język – wyznała niespodziewanie Leia. – Chciałabym się go nauczyć.

Nie zamierzała mu tego mówić.

\- Doprawdy?

Wydawało jej się, że usłyszała w jego głosie rozbawienie.

\- Tak – potwierdziła. – Jak jest „tak”?

Zaczerpnął oddech i przybliżył usta do jej ucha.

Czekała na jego „tak”, zupełnie jakby jego „tak” odnosiło się do niezadanego przez nią pytania – pytania, które Thrawn z pewnością przewidział, tak jak wiele innych rzeczy. Pytania, które Leia bardzo chciała i które bała się zadać. Może nie należało go o to pytać? Nie jego – wielkiego admirała, wroga. Jak inaczej miałaby się dowiedzieć, czy…

Pisnęła cicho, kiedy polizał jej ucho. Pomiędzy kolejnymi liźnięciami słyszała jego tłumiony śmiech.

\- Nie w ten sposób! – burknęła.

\- Nie w ten?

„Ten” ułożyło się w powolne pociągnięcie językiem. Drgnęła ponownie.

\- Thrawn!

\- Tak?

Najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił jej kosztem.

\- Chodziło mi o inne użycie języka – oznajmiła, udając zagniewanie.

 Jego ciepły oddech delikatnie łaskotał jej ucho.

\- Gdzie? – zapytał wciąż tym samym lekkim tonem.

\- Wszędzie – odparła.

\- Och.

Pomyślała, że udało jej się go zaskoczyć. Odchylił głowę i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Dostrzegła na jego twarzy enigmatyczny uśmiech.

\- To nam zajmie dłuższą chwilę, księżniczko – odrzekł Thrawn. – Lubię… starannie wykonywać swoją pracę.

Wtedy przeszył ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Wiedziała, że wielki admirał sumiennie wywiązywał się ze wszystkich zadań, które nałożył na niego Imperator. Teraz dopiero przeszło Leii przez myśl, że Thrawn lubił swoją pracę i że zabijał jej przyjaciół nie tylko z obowiązku. Śmierć wrogów Imperium przynosiła mu chwałę. Thrawn był finezyjny i efektywny we wszystkim, co robił i nade wszystko lubił wygrywać. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć.

Spostrzegła, że wielki admirał przygląda jej się badawczo. Uśmiech na jego twarzy nie zgasł, lecz stał się bardziej domyślny i – jak jej się zdawało – prowokujący.

\- Być może powinniśmy odłożyć lekcje języka na inny dzień – zasugerował, unosząc brew.

Leia przygryzła dolną wargę. Dość mocno – jakby sama chciała pozostawić na swoich ustach ślad, którego Thrawn jej odmówił.

\- Może powinniśmy je odłożyć – zgodziła się z nim – do czasu aż przestaniemy być wrogami.

\- Och, nie – odparł. – Nie sądzę, byśmy byli wrogami, księżniczko.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Jeden pocałunek niczego nie zmienia, Thrawn.

Kiedy otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, przysunęła się i skradła mu kolejny.

\- Kilka też niczego nie zmienią – dodała.

Znów się uśmiechnął – uprzejmie, choć odrobinę cynicznie.

\- Imperium. Rebelia. Nasza gra toczy się na zupełnie innym poziomie, Leio. Chcesz czegoś ode mnie. Wiesz dobrze, że ja zawsze osiągam swoje cele. Zdobędę to, czego pragnę.

Podparła się pod boki jak mała dziewczynka.

\- W swoich snach chyba – rzuciła.

\- Nie mam czasu na sny – rzekł Thrawn. – Myślę, że ty także wolisz rzeczywistość, Leio.

\- Już nie „wasza wysokość” albo „lady Vader”? – zapytała uszczypliwie.

\- Lubisz, kiedy inni zwracają się do ciebie po imieniu – stwierdził Chiss.

\- Przyjaciele i rodzina!

\- Możemy uznać, że zaliczam się do tej kategorii.

\- Niepra…

Przerwał jej pocałunkiem.

\- No proszę – odrzekł z ironią – jestem w stanie się czegoś od ciebie nauczyć. Manewru Organy, kończącego wszelką dyskusję.

Zmrużyła lekko oczy.

\- To manewr Solo.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- W takim wypadku… nie będę wdawał się w dyskusję z generałem Solo.

\- Wątpię, by Han chciał z tobą dyskutować – odparła Leia.

Jej mąż najchętniej zastrzeliłby Thrawna, gdyby tylko znalazł ku temu sposobność.

\- Nie – stwierdził wielki admirał. – Ale może jemu przydałoby mu się kilka rad.

\- Jak choćby?

Thrawn pochylił się nad nią. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Kąciki jego warg uniosły się w tajemniczym uśmiechu.

Kiedy nie zrobił nic więcej, Leia zaczęła się niecierpliwić.

\- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć? – zapytała.

\- Przecież wiesz – odrzekł.

W jakiś sposób wiedziała. Chciała być jednak pewna, dlatego pocałowała go po raz kolejny.

\- Powiedz – poprosiła.

\- Lubisz myśleć o mnie jako o swoim wrogu. Lubisz wydawać mi polecenia i lubisz patrzeć, jak je wypełniam.

\- Manipulujesz mną. Wcale nie chcesz…

\- Ciebie? – zmrużył oczy. – Zadaj pytanie, które tak bardzo cię nurtuje.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Każ mi odpowiedzieć – rzekł na poły prowokacyjnie, na poły drwiąco. – Każ mi powiedzieć dokładnie to, co chciałabyś usłyszeć.

\- Drań.

\- Nie. To nie jest słowo, które dobrze mnie opisuje.

Parsknęła.

\- Admirale, co pan do mnie czuje? – zapytała.

Zabrzmiało to aż nazbyt formalnie. Celowo.

\- Szacunek – odparł z uśmiechem. – Fascynację.

\- I…?

\- I? – przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Nie wątpię, że ma pan szacunek dla swoich wrogów i że nierzadko jest pan nimi zafascynowany – rzekła Leia. – Ale co czyni mnie wyjątkową?

Uśmiechnął się do niej tak, jakby zadała niemądre pytanie. Uniósł dłoń i dotknął jej policzka.

\- Ty – odpowiedział – czynisz siebie wyjątkową. Fascynuje mnie to, kim jesteś i kim możesz się stać. Nie potrafię dostrzec wszystkiego, choć wpatruję się w ciebie od kilku dni. Nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, co zrobisz – pogłaskał jej policzek – ani kim będziesz… dla mnie…

Wyczuła w jego głosie coś na kształt frustracji. Nie umiała tego nazwać.

\- A kim chciałbyś, żebym dla ciebie była? – zapytała go.

\- Wszystkim. Nie tylko księżniczką. Nie tylko przywódczynią Rebelii. Nie tylko lady Vader. Sobą. Leią.

\- Veo?

\- Tak.

Spojrzała w jego czerwone jaśniejące oczy. Chciała z niego zażartować, zapytać, czy się w niej zakochał, ale miała przeczucie, że mówił poważnie. Niekoniecznie szczerze, pomyślała, prawdopodobnie z premedytacją użył określonych słów, by wplątać księżniczkę w swoją grę. Musiał jednak być świadomy konsekwencji swoich działań – co więcej, godził się na nie.

\- Chcę, żebyś była blisko – powiedział Thrawn. – Chcę cię obserwować, studiować, analizować.

\- Interesujące wyznanie miłości – skomentowała Leia.

\- Miłości? – wielki admirał wymówił to słowo z oburzeniem. – Nie chcę samej miłości. Chcę czegoś więcej. I ty też, Leio, chcesz więcej.

\- Więcej? – zdziwiła się. – Czego właściwie chcesz?

\- Wszystkiego – odrzekł Thrawn. – Wszystkich skomplikowanych uczuć, jakimi mnie darzysz.

\- Mam męża – przerwała mu.

\- Wiem. Niektórym ludziom się to zdarza.

Miała ochotę go uderzyć.

\- Nie odejdę od Hana – powiedziała gniewnie księżniczka. – Nie zostawię go dla ciebie.

Thrawn uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Zostawisz go z innych powodów – oznajmił jej. – Z poczucia obowiązku. Dla dobra swoich ludzi.

Cofnęła się o krok. Położyła dłoń na swoim brzuchu, by poczuć obecność bliźniąt.

\- Nieprawda – oświadczyła. – Kocham Hana.

\- Tylko.

„Tylko jego”, chciała zaznaczyć, ale czuła, że nie była to prawda. „Tylko kocham”, pomyślała. To właśnie próbował sugerować jej Thrawn. Zastanawiała się, czy jej miłość była wystarczająca – i powróciły jej wątpliwości.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mental games

Usiadła na szpitalnym łóżku i wbiła w Chissa karcące spojrzenie. Thrawn górował nad nią – także wtedy, gdy stała przed nim. Budził respekt. Nie zamierzała pozwolić mu się kontrolować ani dać się zastraszyć. Mogła w każdej chwili wyjść albo rozkazać jemu opuścić szpitalne pomieszczenie.

Nie, to było tylko złudzenie, pomyślała Leia. Nie mogła go zmusić do niczego. Mogła wyłącznie grać z nim w jego grę – podbijać stawkę, ustępować mu pola, odnosić małe zwycięstwa i odwlekać swoją porażkę. Wielki admirał uwielbiał wygrywać, interesowały go jednak jedynie skomplikowane partie – im więcej trudności pojawiało się na jego drodze, tym bardziej był zdeterminowany, by osiągnąć postawione sobie cele.

Rozmawiał z nią jeszcze – a zatem musiał sądzić, że zdoła ją w jakiś sposób przekonać, by przyłączyła się do niego. Księżniczka rozważyła swoje atuty. Całkowita kapitulacja nie wchodziła w grę. Ani teraz, ani nigdy, powtórzyła sobie w myślach. Dalszy opór nie miał jednak sensu, nie jeśli chciała, żeby Thrawn pomógł jej ocalić Luke’a. Musiała dać wielkiemu admirałowi coś, czego pragnął…

Spojrzała ponownie na Thrawna, tym razem z namysłem. Zawahała się. Powiedział, że jej pragnie… Może nie wprost, ale dał jej to odczuć. Miała mocną kartę, której mogła użyć przeciwko niemu.

\- Admirale, jeśli chodzi o naszą przyszłą współpracę… nasze partnerstwo – podkreśliła Leia – powinno opierać się na obustronnej dobrej woli.

\- Ma pani rację – odrzekł Thrawn. – Do czego pani zmierza?

\- Będę panu bardzo wdzięczna, jeśli pomoże mi pan uwolnić Luke’a spod wpływu mistrza C’baotha.

\- Ach, doprawdy? Jak bardzo?

\- Z pewnością będzie pan usatysfakcjonowany – powiedziała księżniczka – tym, że zrobił pan coś dobrego.

Thrawn uniósł brew z powątpiewaniem.

\- Zwykle czuję satysfakcję, gdy moje przedsięwzięcia przynoszą pozytywne efekty. Wymierne, innymi słowy. Gotów jestem poświęcić jeden uszkodzony statek, by zyskać dwa lub trzy inne, w pełni sprawne – spojrzał na nią znacząco. – Tym większą jednak satysfakcję odczuwam, jeśli, by osiągnąć swój cel, zamiast tracić własne figury, wykorzystuję inne pionki na planszy.

\- Ma pan na myśli Marę Jade – dopowiedziała Leia.

\- Szybko się pani uczy – pochwalił ją wielki admirał.

\- Co jej pan zaproponuje, żeby nam pomogła?

\- Nic jej nie zaproponuję – Thrawn uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Jade przybędzie tu z własnej woli i sama zaoferuje mi swoje usługi.

\- Ze względu lojalność wobec Imperium? – Leia skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Jade służyła Imperatorowi i tylko jemu.

\- Więc dlaczego…?

\- Wydałem wyrok śmierci na Talona Karrde’a – oznajmił Thrawn z samozadowoleniem – i jego współpracowników, w tym również Jade.

\- Co pan zrobił? – zakrzyknęła Leia, podnosząc głos z oburzenia.

\- Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem – wielki admirał skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. – Mara Jade spróbuje wynegocjować ułaskawienie. Jestem ciekaw, co zaproponuje w zamian.

\- To jest… Tak nie działa dyplomacja!

\- Dyplomacja na ogół nie działa – oświadczył Thrawn.

Leia zganiła go wzrokiem.

\- I ułaskawi pan Karrde’a i resztę, jeśli Jade przywiezie na Chimaerę Luke’a?

\- Nie. Jade nie zrobiłaby tego ze względów, powiedzmy, natury osobistej.

Zamrugała ze zdumienia.

 - Więc jaki to ma sens? – zapytała.

\- Cierpliwości, księżniczko. Zdobędziemy inną kartę przetargową. Już wkrótce.

\- Nie mogę czytać panu w myślach – przypomniała mu.

\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się kącikami warg.

\- To znaczy, że powinien mnie pan wtajemniczyć w swoje plany – odparła sucho.

\- Talon Karrde ukrył pani brata przede mną – poinformował ją wielki admirał.

\- I dlatego wydał pan na niego wyrok śmierci – stwierdziła Leia.

\- Częściowo tak – Thrawn skrzywił się nieznacznie. – Ważniejsze jest jednak to, że Skywalker ma wobec niego dług wdzięczności. Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że pani brat słyszy, że Karrde ma kłopoty. Jak by zareagował?

Leia wiedziała dobrze, co zrobiłby Luke.

\- Starałby się mu pomóc – odrzekła. – Dobrzy ludzie tak właśnie postępują.

Thrawn puścił mimo uszu jej uwagę.

\- Ma pani swoją odpowiedź. Teraz należy zadbać o to, by Karrde wpadł w poważne kłopoty.

Na moment Leia aż zaniemówiła z oburzenia.

\- Zabraniam – rzekła po chwili, podnosząc się z łóżka dla większego efektu.

\- Słucham? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Thrawn.

\- Nie zgadzam się, żeby stosował pan tego rodzaju metody.

Spojrzał na nią z pobłażaniem.

\- Dlatego nie powinna pani pytać o szczegóły mojego planu, lecz ocenić go dopiero pod kątem jego skuteczności. Wydała mi pani polecenie i zamierzam je wypełnić – admirał zmarszczył brwi. – Potrzebuję jednak swobody działania.

\- Mam się nie interesować tym, co pan robi?

\- Zasadniczo… tak. Jeśli nie wywiążę się ze swojej funkcji, może mnie pani przykładnie ukarać.

Z jego wątłego uśmiechu Leia wywnioskowała, że nie mówił tego na poważnie. A może mówił?

\- Odwoła pan wyroki śmierci – zażądała. –  Nikt z ekipy Karrde’a nie ucierpi.

\- Odwołam – uśmiechnął się szerzej – w stosownym czasie. Nikt nie ucierpi, jeśli wszyscy będą zachowywać się racjonalnie.

\- Odwoła je pan od razu. I przestanie pan szukać kruczków, żeby po swojemu interpretować rozkazy.

Thrawn spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Nie wzdrygnęła się nawet. Gniew dodał jej odwagi.

\- Czyli chce mi pani rozkazywać, lady Vader? – zapytał pozornie lekkim tonem wielki admirał.

\- Nie, ja…  – zmieszała się.

Znów obrócił jej słowa przeciwko niej.

\- Możemy na próbę przyjąć tego typu role – kontynuował Thrawn. – Naturalnie, na gruncie neutralnym, nie wikłając w naszą grę innych osób. Na przykład w sypialni…

Zacisnęła wargi poirytowana.

\- A jeśli powiem: nie?

\- To pani prawo. Będzie pani mi mogła rozkazywać w dowolny sposób. Nic się nie wydarzy wbrew pani woli. Może pani zabronić gry, lady Vader.

\- I zabraniając, zgodzę się na nią?

Skinął jej głową z aprobatą, jakby zdała jakiś test. Leia zastanowiła się przez moment. I nagle uśmiechnęła się do Thrawna.

\- Sypialnia to miejsce, gdzie śpię. Czyli także ta przestrzeń.

Wielki admirał uniósł brwi. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Ma pan przy sobie komunikator? – zwróciła się do niego księżniczka. – Proszę go wyciągnąć. Powie pan dokładnie to, co rozkażę.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Nie.

\- Słucham? – Leia zmarszczyła czoło. – Odmawia pan wykonania bezpośredniego rozkazu?

\- Tak, odmawiam, gdyż łamie on przyjęte reguły gry – oświadczył Thrawn. – Wykracza poza przestrzeń sypialni i angażuje osoby trzecie.

\- Proszę mi podać swój komunikator – zażądała, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę.

\- Chce pani rozkazywać załodze Chimaery?

Spojrzała na niego władczo. Oddał jej komunikator. Patrzył na nią z ciekawością – tak, jak dorosły patrzy na niesforne dziecko, zastanawiając się, co zrobi.

Leia położyła komunikator obok siebie, na łóżku. Poza zasięgiem Thrawna.

\- Jeśli rozkażę panu tu zostać, nie złamię zasad – zaznaczyła.

Przyglądał jej się z nieodgadnioną miną.

\- Jak długo? – zapytał.

\- Aż zmieni pan zdanie.

Roześmiał się bez humoru.

\- Obawiam się, księżniczko, że będę musiał sprzeciwić się takim rozkazom. Niestety będzie pani musiała mnie ukarać.

\- Nie mam zamiaru pana karać.

\- Więc proszę nie wydawać poleceń, których nie będę w stanie wypełnić.

\- Kary również może pan nie uznać. Jaki sens ma taka gra?

\- Ma sens – Thrawn uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – Deklaruje pani swoje oczekiwania względem mnie. Ja oddaję pani władzę. Całkowitą. Co w tej sytuacji tak naprawdę panią ogranicza?

\- Sumienie. Przyzwoitość.

\- Wielu oficerów drżało ze strachu przed Lordem Vaderem. Bali się go zawieść, ponieważ lękali się śmierci. Pani ojciec nie był zbyt pomysłowy w wymyślaniu kar.

\- A pan jest?

\- Niekoniecznie. Znajduję inne sposoby motywowania podwładnych. Nie sądzę, by kary pomagały im stać się lepszymi żołnierzami. Jeśli nie potrafią zrozumieć i naprawić swoich błędów, nie powinni służyć w imperialnej armii.

\- Ale chciałby pan, żebym pana ukarała – rzekła z namysłem księżniczka.

\- Kontrola nad jednostką łączy się z jej przeświadczeniem o konieczności respektowania hierarchii. Opór lub bunt godzą w strukturę władzy, lecz mechanizm kary pozwala ją ocalić. Jeśli ktoś wierzy w taki system, sam domaga się kary stosownej do przewinienia.

\- A jeśli kara jest wyrazem okrucieństwa? – zapytała go Leia.

\- Istnieją różne rodzaje kar. Kara powinna być skuteczna, a by tak się stało, musi być dopasowana do winowajcy. Jaka kara byłaby pani zdaniem dobra dla mnie?

\- Przestanę z panem rozmawiać –  zasugerowała księżniczka.

\- Tak, to dość dotkliwa kara, ale czy byłaby pani w stanie konsekwentnie mi ją wymierzać?

\- Chyba nie – odpowiedziała szczerze.

\- Kara ma być nieprzyjemna dla ukaranego, nie dla egzekutora  – rzekł Thrawn. – Powinna obnażać słabe strony jednostki i w nie właśnie uderzać. W pani przypadku to był Alderaan.

Księżniczka zacisnęła pięści. Jej ręce drżały.

\- Uważa pan, że można komuś odebrać ojczyznę w ramach kary? – zapytała lodowatym tonem, wymawiając ostatnie słowo z nieskrywaną pogardą.

\- Tak – odparł Thrawn. – Tak uważam. W pani przypadku słabym punktem był Alderaan, w moim – Csilla i moi ludzie.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała Leia. – Karę wymierza się winnym. Alderaańczycy byli niewinni.

\- A pani? Była pani imperialną senator. Dopuściła się pani zdrady.

\- W imię wyższych celów! Pan nazywa to zdradą, a my – odwagą sprzeciwienia się złu. Czy, gdyby Imperator rozkazał panu zgładzić własnych ludzi, czy zrobiłby pan to, admirale?

\- Odmówiłbym wykonania takiego rozkazu – odrzekł beznamiętnie Thrawn – i poniósłbym konsekwencje swojej decyzji.

\- Czyli ma pan jednak sumienie.

\- Nie, Leio – powiedział cicho wielki admirał. – Chronię moich ludzi. Imperator o tym wiedział i potrafił to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Potrzebowałem armii i Palpatine powierzył mi dowództwo nad imperialną flotą. Sprawdzał moją lojalność w wielu przypadkach, a ja nigdy nie działałem na szkodę Imperium, ponieważ uważałem, że może ono ocalić moich ludzi.

\- Albo ich zniszczyć, jeśli okaże pan nieposłuszeństwo.

\- Kalkulowane ryzyko.

\- Stąpał pan po cienkim lodzie, admirale.

\- Imperator był wytrawnym graczem. Gwiazda Śmierci stanowiła nieoczekiwany ruch. Ale by taka broń mogła być skuteczna, musi zostać użyta w sposób niezwykle precyzyjny. Cel – Thrawn gestykulując, niby przypadkiem, wskazał przelotnie na księżniczkę – musi być wyznaczony z niebywałą dokładnością.

\- A Imperator nie znał tak dobrze Nieznanych Regionów – uświadomiła sobie Leia. – Nie mógł użyć stacji bojowej przeciwko Chissom.

\- To by było bardzo nierozważne – rzekł ostrożnie Thrawn. – Gwiazda miała wiele wad konstrukcyjnych i swoje własne ograniczenia. Pilnie obserwowałem postępy w jej budowie i kolejne testy. Imperator naturalnie nie pochwalał moich zainteresowań i wysłał mnie do innego sektora, by ograniczyć mi dostęp do danych. Sądził, że gdybym zgromadził informacje na temat Gwiazdy Śmierci, mógłbym je przekazać moim ludziom.

\- Zrobiłby pan to? – zdziwiła się Leia.

\- Nie. Nie wprost. Nie wykradłbym planów tak jak pani. Nie dążyłbym do zniszczenia stacji. Przygotowałbym raczej strategię obrony przed podobnym zagrożeniem.

\- To nie zdrada?

\- Nie jest to działanie na szkodę Imperium, wręcz przeciwnie – służy utrzymaniu neutralnych stosunków z Chissami.

\- A sama stacja bojowa? Nie przeszkadzało panu użycie jej przeciw innym istotom?

\- Nie – rzekł twardo.

Spoliczkowała go wtedy. Chwycił jej dłoń, nim zdążyła ją cofnąć, niespodziewanie przybliżył do swoich ust i pocałował.

\- Czujesz się przez to lepiej? – zapytał ją, ogrzewając jej dłoń swoim oddechem. – Czy to właściwa dla mnie kara?

Wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku.

\- Nie – oświadczyła. – Osądzi pana Senat Nowej Republiki. Ja osobiście nie wymierzę panu żadnej kary.

\- Już to pani zrobiła.

Spojrzała na jego policzek.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała.

\- Nie, nie przepraszaj. Nigdy nie przepraszaj, gdy zrobisz coś, co w twoim przekonaniu było słuszne.

\- Bez względu na konsekwencje?

\- Tak.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i spytała:

\- Było warto? Nie przepraszać?

Zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Może gdybyś przeprosił, twoi ludzie przyjęliby cię z powrotem – zasugerowała Leia.

\- Nie rozumiesz, księżniczko.

\- Uważasz, że zasłużyłeś na karę.

\- Tak. Wygnanie było najlepszym wyjściem.

\- Dla kogo?

\- Dla nich. Dla mnie. Mogę nadal działać i ich chronić, wykorzystując swoje umiejętności.

Leia pokręciła głową.

\- Tak było kiedyś, gdy istniało Imperium Palpatine’a, ale ono upadło. Może nadeszła pora, by wrócić do domu.

\- Mam zobowiązania – Chiss utkwił w niej swój płomienny wzrok.

\- A gdybym ci kazała udać się na Csillę? – zapytała wprost.

\- Spełniłbym twoje życzenie – Thrawn skłonił się formalnie. – W stosownym czasie – dodał z uśmiechem. – Wciąż potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.

Miał rację, pomyślała Leia. Jak zwykle.


	14. Chapter 14

Pellaeon przestępując z nogi na nogę, zadał w końcu nurtujące go pytanie:

\- Admirale, z całym szacunkiem, ale czy nie uderzył się pan przypadkiem w głowę?

\- To idiom? – zapytał Thrawn znad holomapy.

\- Nie w tym kontekście – kapitan potarł nerwowo swój policzek. – Mam na myśli dosłowne znaczenie. Zderzenie twarzy z twardą powierzchnią.

Wielki admirał wyprostował się i podszedł do swojego zastępcy.

\- Proszę przyjrzeć się dokładniej. Jakie są pana wnioski? – Thrawn obrócił się, by zaprezentować się Pellaeonowi z profilu.

\- Siarczysty policzek wymierzony przez rozgniewaną kobietę – zaryzykował kapitan.

\- Bardzo dobrze – skomentował Thrawn i nie rozwijając dalej tego wątku, przeszedł do porządku dziennego.

Pellaeona wciąż jednak nurtowała ta kwestia.

\- Nie udało się panu osiągnąć porozumienia z Organą-Solo – odezwał się ponownie po pewnym czasie. – Może mógłbym…

\- Tak?

\- Może mógłbym coś poradzić albo pośredniczyć w negocjacjach…

\- Jest pan dobrym oficerem, kapitanie, ale ma pan skłonność do ustępstw – rzekł Thrawn. – W naszej sytuacji taka postawa jest niedopuszczalna.

\- Sir, ogłosiliśmy zawieszenie broni – przypomniał mu Pellaeon.

\- Tymczasowo.

\- Kim w takim razie jest Organa-Solo? Jeńcem wojennym? Kartą przetargową w rozmowach z Nową Republiką? Ambasadorką pokoju?

\- Jest zwierzchniczką Noghrich, którzy przebywają na naszym statku.

Pelleaon gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

\- Moglibyśmy… – zaczął ostrożnie.

\- Nie – przerwał mu Thrawn. – Nie zamierzam stracić oddziałów Noghrich.

\- Sir, już ich pan nie kontroluje.

\- Doprawdy?

Wielki admirał uśmiechnął się zagadkowo.

\- Żeby pokonać Rebelię potrzebujemy dodatkowych statków oraz… pewnego symbolu – oświadczył Thrawn. – Imperatora.

Kapitan cofnął się o krok.

\- Palpatine nie miał potomstwa – kontynuował wielki admirał. – Lord Vader pozostawił po sobie syna i córkę. Jedno z jego dzieci, wedle panujących reguł, powinno odziedziczyć tron.

\- Admirale, zarówno Skywalker, jak i Organa-Solo są czynnymi członkami Rebelii. Zwolennikami Nowej Republiki. Wątpię, by którekolwiek z nich zechciało… To niemożliwe.

\- A jednak dokonamy niemożliwego.

Pellaeon pokręcił głową.

\- Bez obaw, kapitanie – powiedział spokojnie Thrawn. – Z czasem wszystko pan zrozumie.

***

\- Mógłbym się zakochać tylko w kobiecie, która mnie pokonała – rzekł Thrawn. – Pani kolej.

Leia poprawiła się na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Zna pan mój typ – odparła. – Mam męża.

\- Gdyby miała pani dokonać uogólnień?

\- Lubię miłych mężczyzn.

Thrawn roześmiał się. Księżniczka posłała mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

\- A pana zdaniem, jakich mężczyzn lubię?

\- Niebezpiecznych – admirał pochylił się, zmniejszając dystans między nimi. – Takich, których pani zdaniem trzeba nawrócić na właściwą ścieżkę.

\- Takich, którzy sami zechcą na nią wrócić.

\- Przy odrobinie zachęty z pani strony.

Leia utkwiła wzrok w swoim talerzu. Zastanawiała się, jak prowadzić z wielkim admirałem niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Czy każda dyskusja musiała z czasem przerodzić się w grę w podchody? W trakcie swojej dyplomatycznej kariery księżniczka nauczyła się „bezpiecznych tematów”, które nie zakłócały przebiegu bankietów i nie wywoływały niestrawności u części jego uczestników. Żaden ze znanych jej scenariuszy nie pasował do jej wspólnych posiłków z Thrawnem.

Gdy zapytała go, dlaczego lubi sztukę, zaczął rozprawiać o sztuce wojennej. Chciała poznać jego gust, ale Thrawn nigdy nie mówił, że dany obraz mu się _podoba_ – nie, twierdził tylko, że obraz jest istotny i reprezentatywny dla danej kultury. Gdy używał określenia „interesujące”, równocześnie układał w myślach skomplikowaną analizę i interpretację danego dzieła sztuki.

Księżniczka zrezygnowała więc z „bezpiecznych tematów” i zaczęła wypytywać go o jego życie prywatne. Czy miał żonę, dzieci? A gdy zaprzeczył – czy miał kogoś bliskiego jego sercu? Thrawn odpowiadał na jej pytania lakonicznie. Wykorzystywał je jako pretekst, by samemu zapytać o coś Leię, a coraz częściej – by zacząć jej coś insynuować.

Leii zdarzało się wcześniej flirtować, wyłącznie dla rozrywki, jednak Thrawn komplikował z założenia prostą i niewinną grę towarzyską i próbował ją przemienić w rodzaj intelektualnej rozgrywki. Ona chciała dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej, on – starał się przewidywać jej ruchy. Wtedy ona dążyła do tego, by go zaskoczyć – i czasem zaskakiwała, może nie tyle jego, ile samą siebie.

Kiedy zadała mu dość nieprzemyślane pytanie – „czy chciałby mieć dzieci” – spojrzał wprost na jej brzuch i powiedział:

\- Mógłbym je adoptować.

Prawie upuściła swoje sztućce. Nie zapytała już, czy chciałby mieć własne potomstwo. Wolała uciąć rozmowę w tym miejscu.

W innej sytuacji… gdyby Leia nie była związana z Hanem, gdyby Thrawn nie był wielkim admirałem Imperium, takie wspólne posiłki mogłyby mieć swój finał w sypialni.

By ukryć swoje zakłopotanie, księżniczka łapczywie piła słodki napój, a Thrawn z kurtuazją nalewał jej kolejną szklankę, gdy tylko zdołała ją opróżnić. Sam powoli sączył forwijskie Ale.

\- Spodziewałam się czegoś bardziej – Leia wskazała na jego szklankę – wytwornego.

Uniósł brew, bynajmniej nie urażony jej uwagą.

\- To napój, który ludzie piją dla własnej przyjemności – odrzekł.

\- W szemranych knajpach, być może.

\- Właściciel wyglądał na uczciwą osobę, choć tego samego nie można powiedzieć o jego klientach.

\- Imperialni? – zapytała złośliwie księżniczka.

\- W żadnym razie – oczy Thrawna zaświeciły się jaśniej. – Przemytnicy i łowcy głów.

\- To też w ramach pracy?

Wielki admirał spojrzał na nią pytająco, więc doprecyzowała:

\- Pije pan Ale, żeby lepiej zrozumieć ludzką kulturę?

\- Po prostu je piję – odpowiedział.

\- A to? – podniosła do góry swoją szklankę.

\- Sok bribb. Mój znajomy bardzo go lubił. Uznałem, że może pani posmakować.

\- Ponieważ ludzie są do siebie podobni?

\- Niektórzy – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Pomyślała o swoim mężu. Han także lubił forwijskie piwo.

\- Nie imponuje mi pan, pijąc Ale – powiedziała.

\- Dlaczego pani sądzi, że chciałbym pani zaimponować?

\- Wszystko co pan robi jest częścią gry.

\- Doprawdy? – Thrawn pociągnął sążnisty łyk. – Proszę rozwinąć swoją teorię.

\- Teraz, na przykład, stara się pan udowodnić, że różni się od innych żołnierzy Imperium.

\- Naprawdę? Muszę się bardzo starać – w jego głosie usłyszała wyraźną ironię.

\- Chce pan wyglądać w moich oczach bardziej ludzko.

\- Nie – Thrawn odstawił swoją szklankę. – Wie pani dobrze, że nie jestem człowiekiem.

\- Próbuje pan…

\- Nie.

Leia wyczuła jego irytację.

\- Nie miałam zamiaru pana obrazić – oparła obie dłonie na blacie stołu. – Stwierdzam jedynie, że chciałby pan być postrzegany jako ktoś, z kim można… porozumieć się.

Usłyszała tylko ciche parsknięcie. „To zabrzmiało bardzo niedyplomatycznie”, pomyślała.

\- Nie po prostu porozmawiać, lecz osiągnąć głębsze zrozumienie – wyjaśniła.

Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się uważnie, a następnie rzekł:

\- Zrozumienie danej istoty wymaga badań, a ja nie mam ochoty stać się ich obiektem. Nie mam potrzeby bycia rozumianym. Wystarczy, że moje słowa są rozumiane, a moje polecenia – wypełniane.

\- To byłoby przykre, gdyby było prawdą – odparła Leia.

\- Dlaczego pani uważa, że nią nie jest?

\- Ponieważ każdy potrzebuje zrozumienia – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Każdy. Pan się po prostu tego boi. Że ktoś wejdzie do pana głowy, przewidzi pana działania i pana zamiary, zanim zdoła je pan wprowadzić w czyn. Ale chciałby pan, jak każdy, żeby ktoś zrozumiał, dlaczego postępuje pan w określony sposób. Chciałby pan zrozumienia i akceptacji. Wtedy nie byłby pan sam ze swoim wielkim planem ratowania galaktyki. Wtedy mógłby pan liczyć na pomoc.

\- Zrozumienie nie oznacza akceptacji – powiedział Thrawn – a tym bardziej pomocy. Zrozumienie pozwala wykorzystać daną jednostkę do własnych celów. Gdybym cię rozumiał, księżniczko, nie siedziałabyś tu ze mną. Zrozumienie wroga oznacza jego zgubę.

\- Zapewne – uśmiechnęła się do niego Leia – ale niekoniecznie jego śmierć.

\- Niekoniecznie – potwierdził wielki admirał, ponownie sięgając po swoją szklankę z Ale.

\- Wzajemne zrozumienie jest podstawą udanej współpracy. Chciałby pan ze mną współpracować?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Leia uniosła brwi ze zdumienia. Wydawało jej się to oczywiste, że Thrawn powie: „tak”. Krok po kroku odtworzyła drogę jego rozumowania i pojęła, dlaczego się wahał. Czego się obawiał.

\- Nie zamierzam wykorzystywać wiedzy na pana temat przeciwko panu.

\- Nie zamierza pani – powtórzył po niej. – Ja także nie zamierzałem wykorzystywać swojej, by unicestwiać kolejne rasy. A jednak tak się stało. Proszę wyciągnąć z tego naukę i nie składać podobnych deklaracji.

\- Właśnie dlatego należy składać takie deklaracje – oświadczyła księżniczka. – Kiedy ktoś się odsłoni, staje się podatny na zranienia. Można go skrzywdzić, a nawet zabić. Ale można go też chronić.

\- Tak – powiedział Thrawn.

I dodał:

\- Chciałbym z panią współpracować.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Nie lubi pan Noghrich, kapitanie Pellaeon? – zapytała Leia.

Za nią i starszym imperialnym oficerem jak cień podążał milczący Khabarakh.

\- Księżniczko – zwrócił się do niej uprzejmie Pellaeon – nie jestem uprzedzony do tej rasy, mój niepokój natomiast zawsze budzi obecność zabójców, którzy czają się w mroku z gotowymi do użycia nożami.

Był po prostu ostrożny, pomyślała Leia.

\- I teraz nie jest pan pewien, czy są po pana stronie – zauważyła.

\- Wielki admirał ma zwyczaj zawiązywać ryzykowne sojusze – odrzekł kapitan, spoglądając na swoją rozmówczynię. – Obawiam się, że taka postawa może doprowadzić do jego śmierci.

„Ja również”, chciała dodać Leia, jednak taka uwaga wydała jej się nie na miejscu. Niewątpliwie podobnie niestosowne byłoby zapewnianie imperialnego kapitana, że jej także zależy na bezpieczeństwie Thrawna. Swoją drogą, szczera troska o przełożonego, którą wyrażał Pellaeon, zaskoczyła Leię. Sądziła, że imperialni byli obojętni na los swoich towarzyszy broni, okazywali respekt jedynie wyższym rangą, ale nie przywiązywali się do poszczególnych osób. Vader dbał o to, by dowódcy zmieniali się dość często. Ich śmierć otwierała drogę awansu kolejnym ambitnym oficerom. Część tylko na to czekała.

Leia przypomniała sobie, jak Thrawn wspomniał o lojalności Pellaeona. Przekonywał ją na Honoghr, że jego żołnierze podjęliby próbę odbicia go, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że stał się więźniem Noghrich. Byli gotowi oddać życie za swojego dowódcę, ponieważ wierzyli w Thrawna i podzielali jego wizję. Kiedy bez szemrania wypełniali jego polecenia, nie kierował nimi strach. Nie chcieli go zawieść, uświadomiła sobie księżniczka.

Widziała to, gdy patrzyła na Pellaeona – jego żołnierski honor, jego dumę. Dostrzegła też coś, czego nie spodziewała się znaleźć na imperialnym gwiezdnym niszczycielu: rozwijającą się przyjaźń.

Walczyła z imperialnymi żołnierzami, odmawiając im prawa do posiadania uczuć, marzeń. Wolała widzieć w nich jedynie śmiercionośne maszyny. Jak mogłaby ich zabijać, wiedząc, że gdzieś w galaktyce jest ktoś, kto czeka na ich powrót?

\- Kapitanie Pellaeon, czy ma pan rodzinę? – zapytała, starając się zapanować nad swoim głosem, by wybrzmiała w nim jedynie niewinna ciekawość.

\- Nie. Moi krewni odeszli, a ja wstąpiłem do armii. Nigdy nie miałem czasu się ożenić ani założyć rodziny  – wyznał Pellaeon.

\- Może znajdzie pan na to czas, kiedy wojna się skończy – powiedziała Leia.

Spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem.

\- Przez całe moje życie trwała wojna i niczego nie pragnę tak gorąco, jak jej końca. Przeczucie mówi mi jednak, że ona będzie trwać jeszcze długo po mojej śmierci.

\- Niekoniecznie. Staram się wynegocjować pokój między Imperium a Nową Republiką – księżniczka zauważyła zaskoczenie w oczach kapitana. – Dlatego tu jestem – zapewniła go.

Pellaeon w zamyśleniu potarł podbródek.

\- To będą długie i trudne rokowania – stwierdził. – Nie jestem pewien, czy…

Urwał. Leia dokończyła za niego:

\- …czy Thrawn chce pokoju.

Pomyślała, że gdyby wojskami Imperium dowodził Pellaeon, podpisanie porozumienia byłoby jedynie formalnością.

\- To wszystko powinno się skończyć dawno temu nad Endorem – oświadczyła księżniczka, myśląc o zwycięstwie Rebelii, które położyło kres tyranii Palpatine’a, a mimo to nie doprowadziło do zaprzestania bratobójczych walk.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie.

\- Może właśnie piszemy historię na nowo. Znajdujemy się teraz dokładnie w tym samym miejscu.

Leia zamrugała z zaskoczenia.

\- To jakiś żart? Co Thrawn chce w ten sposób osiągnąć?

\- Niewątpliwie jest to żart – odparł Pellaeon – choć chyba bardziej złożony niż początkowo przypuszczałem.

Księżniczka posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Otrzymaliśmy informację od naszego szpiega, że przebywa pani w tej chwili na księżycu Endora – wyjaśnił kapitan – i, według oficjalnej wersji, przybyliśmy tu, by panią pochwycić. Nie jestem pewien, czy ta wersja zakłada, że nam się to udało.

Leia przewróciła oczami.

\- Moi przyjaciele wiedzą, że nie jestem waszym więźniem – oznajmiła sucho.

Thrawn pozwolił jej skontaktować się z Hanem. Jej mąż znał prawdę. Nie musiał się o nią martwić.

\- Czy pani misja na Honoghr nie była tajna? – Pellaeon przyglądał jej się uważnie. – Nie powiadomiła pani o niej chyba przedstawicieli Nowej Republiki?

\- Oczywiście, że nie i pan dobrze o tym wie – odrzekła Leia. – Inaczej Źródło Delta poinformowałoby was o tym.

Skupiła wokół siebie Moc i wywarła presję na umysł kapitana. Wśród jego myśli nie znalazła jednak odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytanie. Dla Pellaeona tożsamość Źródła Delta było taką samą zagadką, jak dla rebeliantów. Księżniczka zrozumiała, że Thrawn miał swoje tajemnice nawet przed przyjacielem.

Kapitan zamrugał, próbując ponownie skoncentrować na niej swój wzrok.

\- Być może wielki admirał chciał ukryć prawdziwe okoliczności naszego spotkania – powiedział.

Leia spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Czy Pellaeon wiedział o długu życia? Czy i to Thrawn postanowił zachować dla siebie? Zastanawiała się, jak zareagowaliby żołnierze Imperium, gdyby poznali sekret wielkiego admirała. Czy zbuntowaliby się przeciwko niemu? Musieli zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, w jak dramatycznej znaleźliby się sytuacji, gdyby ktoś nagle uciął głowę Chimaerze. A ona mogła to zrobić w każdej chwili – pozbawić Imperium przywódcy. Gdyby tylko ktoś się o tym dowiedział…

Dlaczego w ogóle tak przejmowała się bezpieczeństwem Thrawna? Dlaczego chciała go chronić przed Noghrimi, przed zdradą? Powinna martwić się raczej o Luke’a, o Hana. Thrawnowi nic nie groziło, gdy przebywał na własnym statku, tymczasem jej brat samotnie stawiał czoła Ciemnej Stronie i szalonemu mistrzowi C’baothowi. Thrawnowi nic nie groziło… Dlaczego czuła, że to nieprawda?

Dotarli do ładowni, w której szturmowcy krzątali się wokół Sokoła Millennium. Serce Leii zaczęło bić szybciej.

\- Nikogo nie było na pokładzie, sir – odezwał się szturmowiec do Pellaeona. – Nie wykryto żadnych form życia.

\- Sprawdźcie statek pod kątem ukrytych nadajników – odparł kapitan. – I obecności droidów – dodał po chwili, zerkając na Leię.

Imperium uczyło się jednak na swoich błędach, pomyślała księżniczka.

Zauważyła jakąś kobiecą postać przemykającą korytarzem, w cywilnym ubraniu, z burzą ogniście rudych włosów. Nieznajoma odwróciła się nagle i spojrzała wprost na Leię. Następnie szybko udała się w kierunku hangaru. Czy była to Ręka Imperatora? – zastanawiała się Leia. Wyczuła złość płynącą od tamtej kobiety. O czymkolwiek dyskutowała ona z Thrawnem, ta rozmowa z pewnością nie ułożyła się po jej myśli.

Usłyszawszy dźwięk komunikatora, Leia obróciła się w stronę Pellaeona, który stał na baczność, mimo że wielki admirał nie mógł tego widzieć, i wysłuchiwał z uwagą poleceń swojego przełożonego. Nieważne jak bardzo Leia chciała się znaleźć, choćby na moment, na pokładzie Sokoła, jeśli Thrawn wzywał do siebie Pellaeona, ona także powinna uczestniczyć w tym spotkaniu. Poinformowała o tym kapitana, a ten nie zaprotestował. Uniósł jedynie brew, jakby pytał, czy mówiła poważnie.

Thrawna nie zdziwiło wcale to, że Pelleaon pojawił się w jej towarzystwie. Krótkie spojrzenie, jakie posłał księżniczce uświadomiło ją, że wielki admirał wiedział dobrze, czego chciała i zgadzał się na dyktowane przez nią warunki. Zbliżyli się, mijając wyświetlane hologramy i Leia dostrzegła na głównym monitorze zatrzymany obraz, przedstawiający trzy pancerniki.

\- Flota Katańska? – wymamrotał oniemiały kapitan.

\- Tak twierdziła Ręka Imperatora – odrzekł Thrawn. – Oczywiście mogła kłamać. Kapitanie, czy nadajnik naprowadzający został prawidłowo zamontowany na jej statku?

\- Tak, sir.

Leia zmarszczyła brwi. Jeśli Thrawn chciał śledzić tę kobietę, oznaczało to, że z pewnością nie kierowała się ona na Jomark. Nie spieszyła na pomoc Luke’owi…

\- Cierpliwości, księżniczko – zwrócił się do niej Thrawn. – Proszę mi powiedzieć, jakie wrażenie zrobiła na pani Mara Jade?

\- Była bardzo rozgniewana – stwierdziła Leia. – Wątpię, by zgodziła się nam pomóc.

Pellaeon spojrzał niepewnie najpierw na nią, a później na Thrawna.

\- Na szczęście nie potrzebujemy jej zgody – odparł wielki admirał z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

Chwilę później oficer łącznikowy powiadomił ich przez interkom o przebiegu pościgu.

Leia wbiła wzrok w Thrawna. Nie rozumiała zupełnie, dlaczego bawił się z Jade w kotka i myszkę.

\- Karrde zna położenie floty – wyjaśnił wielki admirał. – Ale jest ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś, kto pracował wcześniej z Karrde’m. Ktoś, kto zdążył sprzedać już trzy krążowniki koreliańskiemu buntownikowi.

Leia uświadomiła sobie nagle, o kogo mu chodziło.

\- Garm Bel Iblis – rzekła z niedowierzaniem.

Miała ochotę się roześmiać. Statki, o których mówił Thrawn, trafiły w ręce byłego członka Sojuszu Rebeliantów.

Wyraz satysfakcji, jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy, najwidoczniej zirytował Thrawna. Wielki admirał wcisnął kilka klawiszy na swoim monitorze i holograficzny obraz ożył, pokazując Leii, jak pancerniki Bel Iblisa ostrzeliwują „Ślicznotkę”, statek Landa, na którym obecnie znajdował się także jej mąż. Leia gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

\- Jest pani pewna, księżniczko, że Czarna Flotylla powinna należeć do tego człowieka? – zapytał ją Thrawn, nie bez nuty złośliwości.

\- Wiele osób próbowało zabić mojego męża – Leia wzruszyła ramionami. – To prawdopodobnie zwykłe nieporozumienie.

\- Zwykłe nieporozumienie – powtórzył cynicznie Thrawn. – Czy ono także było przyczyną rozpadu waszego Sojuszu? Bel Iblis odłączył się od Rebelii i prowadzi teraz swoją własną wojnę przeciwko Imperium. Zamierzam go pokonać i odebrać mu pancerniki – powiedział twardo.

\- Ogłosił pan zawieszenie działań wojennych – przypomniała mu księżniczka.

\- Nie dotyczy ono Garma Bel Iblisa – odrzekł stanowczo wielki admirał. – Jeśli Nowa Republika udzieli mu wsparcia, uznam to za naruszenie naszego rozejmu i podejmę odpowiednie kroki.

„Więc tak to zamierzał rozegrać”, pomyślała ze złością Leia, „usuwać pojedynczych wrogów Imperium, którzy nie identyfikują się z Rebelią. My mielibyśmy pozostać stroną neutralną i patrzeć, jak rozprawia się z tymi, którzy nie godzą się na jego tyranię, z naszymi dawnymi przyjaciółmi, którzy najpewniej uznaliby nasze porozumienie za zdradę. Podpisalibyśmy pokój krwią tysięcy kolejnych ofiar”.

\- Bel Iblis był przyjacielem mojego ojca – powiedziała głośno. – Poznałam go osobiście i choć nasze drogi się rozeszły, wciąż uważam, że…

Urwała. Nie mogła składać żadnych deklaracji w imieniu Garma Bel Iblisa czy Mon Mothmy. Thrawn chciał, żeby mu powiedziała, czy pojednanie między dawnymi członkami Sojuszu było możliwe i czy Bel Iblis przekazałby swoje pancerniki Nowej Republice.

Księżniczka widziała, jak bardzo wielki admirał pragnął tych statków. Zastanawiał się, czy sięgnąć po nie od razu, czy też zaczekać i zrobić to przy niemej akceptacji Nowej Republiki. Kalkulował. Nie mógł zaatakować, dopóki w całą sprawę zamieszani byli Han i Lando. Niekoniecznie z powodu ogłoszonego rozejmu – Leia wątpiła, by Thrawn zamierzał ściśle przestrzegać jego warunków – wielki admirał bardziej przejmował się jej reakcją na atak na jej męża i na dawnego przyjaciela jej ojca. Może zależało mu na niej trochę bardziej niż na Flocie Katańskiej, pomyślała. Gniewne błyski w oczach Chissa sprawiały jednak, że nie była tego taka pewna.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Leia rzadko miewała wizje. Bynajmniej nie mogła określić tym mianem _przeczucia_ , którym kierowała się, podejmując ryzykowne decyzje. Pychą byłoby, jej zdaniem, określanie dobrej intuicji „umiejętnością władania Mocą”. Nie czuła się Jedi, nie posiadała takich samych zdolności jak Luke. _Przeczucia_ opierały się na uczuciach, zaś z tego, co mówił jej brat, wywnioskowała, że Jedi powinni panować nad swoimi emocjami. Nie potrafiła tego. Uczucia sprawiały, że czuła się silniejsza – potrafiła przeciwstawić się Vaderowi na Gwieździe Śmierci, ponieważ chciała chronić swoich bliskich, swoich poddanych i Rebelię. Wyczuła zagrożenie i pospieszyła na pomoc Luke’owi, gdyż darzyła go siostrzanym uczuciem. To uczucie, które gdy tylko się pojawiło, wydawało jej się absurdalne – dlaczego niby miała traktować jakiegoś chłopaka z Tatooine jak swojego brata? – lecz było prawdziwe i jak się okazało, wynikało z jej „wrażliwości na Moc”. Może miłość do Hana też była wyrazem „woli Mocy”, może Leia nigdy nie miała zostać rycerzem Jedi, tylko stać się matką bliźniąt, obdarzonych wyjątkowymi zdolnościami?

Medytacja miała jej pomóc odnaleźć odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania. Przynajmniej tak twierdził Luke. Jednak Leia, nawet w tym stanie, zbliżonym do transu, nigdy nie miała wizji, które odsłoniłyby jej jasny obraz przyszłości. Być może samo skupienie myśli w jej przypadku nie było wystarczające. Może potrzebowała jakiegoś impulsu z zewnątrz. Luke opowiedział jej o jaskini na Dagobah, lecz ona bała się tam wejść. To miejsce było przesiąknięte złem, pokazywało _pewną wizję przyszłości_ – w której Luke ulegał podszeptom Ciemnej Strony, w której także i ona prawdopodobnie przeistoczyłaby się w kolejną wersję Vadera – w _lady Vader_. A może, jak chciał tego wielki admirał Thrawn, zasiadłaby na tronie Palpatine’a, by władać galaktyką?

Zaś tego, że marzenia lub senne koszmary nie były wizjami Mocy, księżniczka była całkowicie pewna. Kiedy medytowała i błądziła na pograniczu snu i jawy, czuła się raczej, jakby śniła świadomy sen. To nie mogły być wizje Mocy, skoro Leia potrafiła wpływać na bieg wydarzeń, przecież nawet Palpatine, potężny Lord Sith, nie był w stanie w ten sposób kształtować przyszłości. Nie, to jej umysł, a może też i Moc pokazywały jej lęki i pragnienia jej serca, które musiała opanować, by nie wkroczyć na ścieżkę Ciemnej Strony.

Po ostatnim spotkaniu z Thrawnem potrzebowała medytacji, by oczyścić umysł, a przede wszystkim, by wyzbyć się gniewu na wielkiego admirała. Jak on śmiał! Jak śmiał z nią pogrywać, przerzucać swoje wojska, jakby to były pionki na planszy, wykorzystując niedomówienia w zasadach gry, na które wcześniej się zgodzili? Oczywiście „rozejm” między Imperium a Nową Republiką był teraz tylko czasowym zawieszeniem działań wojennych, okazją, by każdy mógł zademonstrować swoją siłę – żeby przeciwnik zrozumiał, że nie ma szansy na zwycięstwo, żeby ugiął się w końcu i zdecydował się na niekorzystne dla siebie warunki tylko po to, by utrzymać pokój.

Thrawn może i na ten moment zostawił w spokoju Nową Republikę, ale kontynuował swoją kampanię – zaczął wyszukiwać sobie nowych wrogów, których mógł pokonać, by zagarnąć cenne łupy wojenne. Atakował teraz tych, którzy nie deklarowali przynależności do Nowej Republiki i wciąż umacniał swoją pozycję. Może sądził, że przerażone jego potęgą neutralne systemy poddadzą się bez walki i, pod jego naciskiem, wybiorą jedną ze stron; może pragnął wyraźnego podziału galaktyki na Republikę i Imperium.

Leia nigdy nie chciała, żeby poszczególne planety przyłączały się do Sojuszu wyłącznie ze strachu przed Imperium. Nie. Republika opierała się na dobrowolnym członkostwie. Na wspólnych wartościach. Ale w tej chwili wyglądało to tak, jakby dwa wielkie mocarstwa rozdzielały pomiędzy siebie planety, jakby Nowa Republika nie różniła się niczym od Imperium poza… polityką. Wyglądało to tak, jakby te dwa mocarstwa podjęły cyniczną grę o zwiększenie swoich wpływów, swojej władzy, i jakby zamierzały współpracować ze sobą, dopóki każde z nich mogło pozyskiwać dla siebie kolejne planety. Ale kiedyś ta ekspansja musiałaby się zakończyć. Co stałoby się wówczas? Gdyby doszło wtedy do wojny między „Nowym” Imperium i Nową Republiką, walki objęłyby wszystkie systemy, nawet najdalsze zakątki galaktyki… Leia zadrżała na samą tę myśl.

Między nią a Thrawnem toczył się też inny rodzaj gry, bliższy raczej sabaccowi niż szachom. Z jakiegoś powodu Thrawn ryzykował i wciąż dokładał do puli, nie zważając na to, że księżniczka w tym rozdaniu zyskała specjalną kartę, a nawet dwie: Noghrich i „dług życia”, który wielki admirał miał wobec niej. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Thrawn nie obawiał się wcale o swoje życie, o to, że Leia nagle mu je odbierze – być może służba Imperium przyzwyczaiła go do nieustannego poczucia zagrożenia, a śmierć wisiała nad nim przez cały czas, odkąd zgodził się współpracować z okrutnym Palpatine’m. Czy ją, Leię, także tak postrzegał? Jako nieobliczalną władczynię, którą należało wciąż zadowalać, wypełniać jej rozkazy bez mrugnięcia okiem i liczyć się z tym, że porażka na jakimkolwiek polu może oznaczać wyrok śmierci? Ale w Chissie Leia widziała też inny rodzaj determinacji: nieokiełznaną ambicję. Thrawn po prostu musiał być najlepszy, zawsze i we wszystkim, musiał nieustannie podejmować nowe wyzwania, pokonywać przeszkody i swoich przeciwników. Łatwiej byłoby mu przestać oddychać niż zaniechać walki.

Dlatego obawiała się o Hana – jej niewinny romans z imperialnym wielkim admirałem mógł skłonić  obu mężczyzn do rywalizacji o jej względy. Nie, Thrawn nie chciał zostać jej nowym mężem – drwił sobie nawet z ludzkich związków – pragnął Leii jak kolejnego zwycięstwa w bitwie, a Han, który nie chciał ustąpić mu pola, automatycznie stawał się przeszkodą – w „wyścigu” o księżniczkę, a teraz także o Flotę Katańską.

Może właśnie z powodu Czarnej Flotylli Leia powinna szczególnie martwić się o życie swojego męża. Ale nie mogła przecież skontaktować się z Hanem i powiedzieć mu: „odpuść, pozwól Thrawnowi zdobyć te statki”, jej mąż z pewnością zrozumiałby to opacznie i tym bardziej starałby się przysłużyć Nowej Republice, „bohatersko” pokonując w walce wielkiego admirała Imperium. I, gdyby, jakimś cudem, mu się to udało, niewątpliwie rozzłościłoby to Thrawna do tego stopnia, że wymyśliłby jakiś sprytny sposób, by pozbyć się Hana, nie naruszając przy tym wynegocjowanych warunków rozejmu.

Pewnie nawet nie wziąłby pod uwagę uczuć Leii. A może nie, może zrobiłby to właśnie przez jej mieszane uczucia względem niego. Świadomie podjąłby ryzyko, żeby udowodnić jej i innym swój geniusz i żeby samemu pozostać jedynym zwycięzcą. Może wielki admirał zakładał, że Leia kochała go tak mocno, że nie zdobyłaby się na to, by go zabić, nawet gdyby dopuścił się strasznych czynów, nawet, gdyby zamordował jej męża. Przecież wiedziała, kim był, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, a mimo to z czasem zdołała obdarzyć go uczuciem. „Jeśli zechcesz, możesz odebrać mi życie, księżniczko”, powiedziałby chłodno Thrawn, „ale zostaniesz wtedy sama”. Prowokowałby ją, aż przyznałaby się przed nim – i przed samą sobą – że go pragnie, że go potrzebuje.

Ale potrzebowała też Hana – kochała Hana i to jemu chciała dać swoją miłość, a Thrawnowi powinny wystarczyć te jego przeklęte statki. Nie rozumiała, dlatego mężczyźni postrzegali niektóre kwestie w sposób skrajny, jakby nie istniało nic pomiędzy zwycięstwem a przegraną. Ale to nie było takie proste: Leia kochała Hana, ale też – choć nie chciała tego – kochała swojego wroga, wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

Może jej serce było wystarczająco pojemne, by kochać ich obu? Może dlatego, że Han był jej pierwszym mężczyzną, jej prawdziwą miłością, jak sądziła, nie przestała go kochać, nawet gdy pojawiła się ta _inna_ miłość, zakazana – i dlatego tak pociągająca? Ale to nie wyglądało jak pokusa Ciemnej Strony, jej własna jaskinia na Dagobah – ta miłość wydawała jej się raczej formą walki ze złem, próbą ocalenia zdeprawowanego Chissa i przywrócenia go na ścieżkę dobra. Tak, jak Luke, dzięki miłości syna do ojca i ojca do syna, zdołał uratować Anakina Skywalkera, który przez ponad dwie dekady tkwił zakuty z zbroję Dartha Vadera, tak samo Leia mogła posłużyć się miłością – choć był to inny rodzaj miłości – by pomóc Mitth’raw’nuruodo porzucić mundur imperialnego wielkiego admirała. To było trudne wyzwanie, ale może taka właśnie była wola Mocy?

Gdy medytowała, starała się skupić na tym uczuciu – miłości, która mogła ich ocalić. Wyobrażała sobie Thrawna, który siedział obok niej i trzymał ją za rękę, gdy zaczęły się skurcze porodowe. Dostrzegła, że wciąż miał na sobie biały mundur, ale uznała, że ta wizja, to _senne_ _marzenie_ było oparte na rzeczywistych obrazach, a ona nie potrafiła po prostu wyobrazić sobie Thrawna bez munduru. Nie, to nie była prawda, bez trudu umiała wyobrazić go sobie _bez munduru_ – w bieliźnie, albo bez – ale nie w cywilnym ubraniu. Tak samo, jak nie umiała zobaczyć siebie w szatach Jedi.

\- Moja matka tak właśnie umarła – powiedziała Chissowi o swym najgorszym lęku. – Na stole porodowym.

Oczy Thrawna świeciły wyjątkowo jasno.

\- Ponieważ była sama – odrzekł. – A ty nie jesteś.

„Gdzie jest Han?”, zaniepokoiła się wtedy. Dlaczego nie trzymał jej za rękę? Krzyknęła głośno jego imię, „Han!”, ściskając kurczowo dłoń Thrawna.

\- Ten przemytnik nigdy więcej cię nie dotknie – oświadczył stanowczo Chiss.

„Nie!”.

\- Nie obawiaj się, _ch’acico_. Jesteś bezpieczna. Nie pozwolę, by cokolwiek stało się tobie ani naszym dzieciom.

„Naszym dzieciom?”. „One są moje i Hana, moje i Hana!”.

\- Musiałaś przejść wtedy przez prawdziwe koreliańskie piekło – rzekł Thrawn. – Wybacz, że nie mogłem cię wtedy ochronić – ścisnął mocniej jej rękę. – Nie mówiłaś nigdy, że cię gwałcił – „nie! nie!” – Czy inni rebelianci też to robili? – kamienny wyraz twarzy Thrawna zupełnie nie korespondował z jego spokojnym tonem. – Odnajdę każdą ich komórkę i sprawię, że zapłacą za krzywdy, które ci wyrządzili, _ch'eo ch'acah_.

„Nie!” „Jak w ogóle do tego doszło?”.

\- Nie sądziłem, że mogę cię pokochać, ale tak się stało – wyznał Thrawn. – Potrzebowałaś mnie. Byłaś zagubiona. Najpierw uprowadzono cię jako dziecko, ale twój ojciec szczęśliwie cię odnalazł – „ojciec?” – Później rebelianci znów cię pochwycili i znów spróbowali poddać cię praniu mózgu. Kiedy Vader cię odzyskał, byłaś w strasznym stanie. Potrzebowałaś pomocy – „pomocy…” – Nie mogłem stać obojętnie. Miałaś olbrzymi potencjał, którego nie wolno było zaprzepaścić. Musiałem coś zrobić. „Naprawić” cię.

„Naprawić?”. Leia przypomniała sobie przerażającą maskę Vadera, jej „ojca”, który próbował ją „naprawić” na Gwieździe Śmierci. Patrzyła później na zagładę Alderaana i czuła gniew. Na Bespinie Vader znów ją „naprawiał”, a później kazał jej się przyglądać, jak zamrażają Hana w karbonicie… Powiedziała wtedy do Hana… Co wtedy powiedziała?

\- Kocham cię. Nie planowałem tego. Nie wiem, jak mogłem nie uwzględnić takiej ewentualności w swoich planach – wybitny strateg naprawdę wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Okazało się, że nie spodziewał się tego nawet sam Imperator, a przecież przewidział, że Vader spróbuje go obalić, by razem ze swoją córką rządzić galaktyką.

„Vader?”.

\- Zginął w pojedynku ze swoim dawnym mistrzem, ale udało mu się dopiąć swego. Pozbył się Palpatine’a i posadził na tronie swoją córkę. I jestem dumny, że mogę jej służyć.

Leia krzyknęła głośno. „Dlaczego?”.

\- Kocham cię – rzekł Thrawn – i wiem, że ty też mnie kochasz. Dlatego nie zabiłaś mnie wtedy, gdy przejęłaś władzę w Imperium.

„Co?”.

\- Nie mogłem poprzeć buntu, roszczeń twojego ojca, przysięgałem wierność Imperatorowi. Wiesz o tym, jak ważne są przysięgi. Ale nie chciałem walczyć przeciwko tobie. Pierwszy raz chciałem przegrać, chciałem, żebyś to ty mnie pokonała. I wygrałaś. Miałaś prawo mnie zabić, ale okazałaś mi łaskę. Mam wobec ciebie dług. Kocham cię. Za to, że wygrałaś. Za to, że pozwoliłaś mi żyć. Za to, że jesteś lepsza od _niego_.

„Twoje dzieci?”.

\- Nasze dzieci. Wrażliwe na Moc, które zagwarantują ciągłość Imperium.

„Nie!”.

\- Nowe, lepsze Imperium – przekonywał ją Thrawn. – Możesz je nazwać, jak zechcesz. Będzie tak, jak rozkażesz, lady Vader.

Kłamał! Musiał kłamać, nic takiego nigdy się nie wydarzyło i nie mogło, zwyczajnie nie mogło się wydarzyć.

Ale w tym innym wszechświecie, tym, który zobaczyła w swojej wizji, wielki admirał Thrawn naprawdę ją kochał. Zrobił jej dzieci! Kochał się z nią! Leia spróbowała sobie _przypomnieć_ – jak właściwie mogła przypomnieć sobie coś, co nigdy się nie wydarzyło? – jak się czuła, gdy leżał na niej, gdy był w niej i poruszał się rytmicznie… Westchnęła. Chciała _znów_ to poczuć. Być może, gdyby skoncentrowała się wystarczająco mocno, _przypomniałaby_ to sobie.

Przecież nie temu miała służyć medytacja! Zamiast oddawać się fantazjom, powinna zbudzić się, powrócić do wszechświata, w którym Thrawn jej nie kochał – nie pokochał jej _jeszcze_ – ale też wszechświata, w którym Leia nigdy nie sięgnęła po władzę po upadku Imperatora. _Jeszcze_ , wzdrygnęła się. Może przed tym chciała ją ostrzec ta wizja – Moc czy jej własna podświadomość – że miłość Thrawna niewątpliwie byłaby okupiona krwią rebeliantów, że żeby wielki admirał mógł ją pokochać, musiałaby stać się kimś, kim nigdy nie chciała być: Lady Vader.

„Obudź się!”, nakazała sobie.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Thrawn. – Zawsze będę cię kochać.

„Musisz przestać walczyć”, zrozumiała wtedy. Płakała, gdy robot położniczy odbierał jej poród. Nie tylko z bólu. Płakała na widok niebieskoskórych dzieci. „Zostawisz je?”, pytała samą siebie. Te dzieci nie były _jej „własnością”_ , myślała, były czymś więcej – były _częścią niej_ , zarazem też częścią _niego_. Były owocem ich miłości. Były takie piękne, jak marzenie. Były czymś, o co warto walczyć. „Zostawisz je?”.

Thrawn cały czas ściskał jej rękę. Jakby już wiedział, co się zaraz stanie i jakby mówił jej: „nie odchodź”. Ścisnęła jego dłoń, po raz ostatni.

\- Lady Vader!

Otworzyła oczy, mokre od prawdziwych łez.

Przed nią stał Khabarakh z zakłopotaną miną.

\- Nie chciałem pani przeszkadzać, lady Vader, ale wielki admirał zaatakował kryjówkę przemytników.

\- Co? – Leia poderwała się z miejsca.

Przez cały ten czas znajdowała się na pokładzie Sokoła Millennium, jak mogła nie usłyszeć zamieszania w hangarze Chimaery i startu myśliwców TIE? Czy naprawdę aż do tego stopnia straciła poczucie rzeczywistości? Jak długo trwał jej trans?

Księżniczka pospiesznie udała się do kokpitu Sokoła, by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz i dowiedzieć się, co działo się w tej chwili w hangarze gwiezdnego niszczyciela. Gdy tylko wkroczyła do środka, powitało ją zawodzące wycie Chewbacci.

\- Nie, nie możemy odlecieć – perorował Threepio – wiesz przecież dobrze, że hipernapęd został wymontowany. Księżniczko Leio – zwrócił się do niej natychmiast, gdy ją zauważył – zgodzi się pani, że nie możemy wystartować, gdy na zewnątrz toczy się bitwa. Ktoś mógłby nas przecież zestrzelić!

Jakby w ogóle mogli wystartować na awaryjnym zasilaniu. Załoga Chimaery dobrze sobie poradziła z unieszkodliwieniem koreliańskiego frachtowca. Leia podejrzewała, że Thrawn poczuł osobistą satysfakcję z tego, że ukochany statek Hana nie nadawał się teraz do lotu. Może dlatego wielki admirał pozwolił jej i Chewiemu przebywać na pokładzie Sokoła, może chciał im w ten sposób szczególnie dopiec. Musiała to przyznać: Thrawn nie byłby w stanie sprawić, by psychicznie poczuli się jeszcze gorzej, nawet gdyby umieścił ich wszystkich razem – Leię, Chewiego, Threepio i Noghrich – w wąskiej więziennej celi.

Wookiee zawył przeciągle.

\- Nie naprawisz tego statku, więc lepiej dokończ reperowanie mnie – ciągnął obcesowo Threepio. – Słowo daję, jak mam służyć księżniczce pomocą, kiedy nie jestem w stanie samodzielnie się poruszać?

Wbrew temu, co twierdził Threepio, Chewie wykonał wyśmienitą robotę, składając ponownie droida protokolarnego w całość po tym, jak bezpardonowo obeszli się z nim szturmowcy. Leia sądziła, że gdyby tylko zdobyli potrzebne części, Wookiee naprawiłby także Sokoła, a wówczas, być może, mieliby szansę, by uciec przed Imperium i wielkim admirałem Thrawnem.

Choć w obecnej sytuacji ucieczka niekoniecznie była najlepszym pomysłem. Mimo, że całym sercem Leia pragnęła odnaleźć Hana, a następnie wyruszyć na ratunek Luke’owi, miała też obowiązki wobec Nowej Republiki. Prawda była taka, że lepiej mogła jej się przysłużyć, pozostając na Chimaerze i pilnując, by Thrawn dotrzymywał warunków rozejmu. Co, jak widać, nie przychodziło wielkiemu admirałowi łatwo, skoro, gdy tylko mógł, starał się obejść ich umowę.

Leia obserwowała, jak myśliwce TIE, a przynajmniej ich większość powraca do hangaru, jak zaraz po nich na płycie ląduje imperialny prom desantowy; widziała, jak szturmowcy wyprowadzają z niego skutego mężczyznę – czy był to Talon Karrde? – jak przekazują więźnia oczekującemu już nań konwojowi. Odrywając na chwilę wzrok od Karrde’a, księżniczka dostrzegła, że na rampie promu pojawiła się rudowłosa kobieta, Mara Jade, i przyglądała się w milczeniu, jak szturmowcy prowadzą jej byłego pracodawcę, by poddać go przesłuchaniu i być może także torturom. Karrde szedł równym, pewnym krokiem. Nie obejrzał się za siebie ani razu.

Leia przez moment instynktownie zapragnęła chwycić za blaster – Han oczywiście ukrył na swoim statku dodatkową broń tak, by nie znaleźli jej nawet najlepiej wyszkoleni szturmowcy i za tę przezorność księżniczka była mu teraz niezmiernie wdzięczna – chciała ruszyć na pomoc pochwyconemu mężczyźnie, tak samo, jak niegdyś zrobili to Luke, Han i Chewie, kiedy to ona była jeńcem Imperium.

Ale tamte dni już dawno minęły, a ona wkrótce miała stać się matką, nie mogła więc zachowywać się jak porywcza rebeliantka i ryzykować życiem – w tym przypadku nie tylko swoim własnym. Thrawn…  Leia potrafiła sobie wyobrazić minę chissańskiego admirała, gdyby wybiegła teraz z Sokoła z naładowanym blasterem w dłoni.

Jakby i w tym przypadku jej myśli miały moc sprawczą, do hangaru wkroczył wielki admirał Thrawn z niewielką obstawą – prócz szturmowców towarzyszył mu także Rukh, który wciąż strzegł Chissa, choć teraz niekoniecznie miał ochotę wykonywać jego rozkazy. Może Noghri pilnował nie tyle bezpieczeństwa Thrawna, ile tego, by admirał nie spróbował uciec z Chimaery czy w inny sposób uniknąć „wyroku” starszyzny Noghrich, który skazywał go na dożywotnią służbę Leii.

Thrawn zmierzał w kierunku promu – niewątpliwie po to, by spotkać się z Marą Jade. Leia koniecznie chciała usłyszeć ich rozmowę. Pod wpływem impulsu, zbiegła po rampie Sokoła, a za nią, jak cień, podążył Khabarakh.

Zostawiła Chewiemu swój blaster – Thrawn nie musiał wiedzieć, że posiadają jeszcze jakąś dodatkową broń – odruchowo jednak przypięła do pasa miecz świetlny, którego nikt nie odważył się jej zabrać. Nie zamierzała z niego korzystać – z czego Thrawn dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę i prawdopodobnie dlatego nie przejmował się tym, że księżniczka była „uzbrojona”.

Metalowa rękojeść sprawiała, że Leia nie czuła się aż tak bezbronna w otoczeniu dawnych wrogów: szturmowców, wielkiego admirała Imperium i niegdysiejszej Ręki Imperatora. Zresztą wcale nie musiało przecież dojść do walki. „Rycerz Jedi sięga po miecz tylko w ostateczności”, twierdził Luke, „i nigdy nie jest bezbronny, ponieważ ma Moc”. „A dyplomata ma słowa”, odpowiadała mu Leia. Ale, dla pewności, w tej sytuacji wolała też mieć przy sobie miecz świetlny. Tego nauczyła się od Thrawna – „zawsze bądź przygotowana na każdą okoliczność”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm "confused Leia" here. Pregnant? With Thrawn? But that means sex. Whole lotta love. Why don't I remember that? GIMME THAT.  
> Also: there should be smut. I wanted smut. Why there's no smut, but sadness (Polish: "smutek")?  
> Anyway, a slight reference to the beginning of TLJ novelization.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Osiem dni, Thrawn – księżniczka usłyszała podniesiony głos Mary. – Powiedziałeś: „osiem dni”. Obiecałeś mi to.

Admirał spojrzał przelotnie na Leię, która stanęła u jego boku, by móc w dowolnej chwili włączyć się w rozmowę. Milczała teraz, pozwalając Thrawnowi zabrać głos i samemu wytłumaczyć się ze swoich działań. Dopóki mogła, chciała pozostać bezstronną obserwatorką, a dopiero w razie potrzeby planowała wcielić się w rolę mediatorki, by zażegnać konflikt z korzyścią dla obu stron.

Wiedziała, że od samego początku Thrawn zamierzał ograć Marę – był w końcu oficerem Imperium, a ci rzadko dotrzymywali danego słowa. O ile nie mieli noża Noghrich na gardle. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Ręka Imperatora była w tej sytuacji na straconej pozycji.

Rukh i Khabarah ustawili się tak, by dobrze ją widzieć. Ochroniarz Thrawna znajdował się bliżej rudowłosej dziewczyny i bez wątpienia rzuciłby się na nią, gdyby wykonała jakiś podejrzany ruch, Khabarah zaś osłaniał Leię przed potencjalnym atakiem, trzymając się na tyle blisko, by móc zepchnąć księżniczkę z linii strzału. Mara co prawda nie miała przy pasie blastera, ale w trakcie bezpośredniej walki nikt nie mógł przecież ręczyć za precyzyjność strzałów szturmowców.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie – powiedział chłodno wielki admirał. – Przyszło mi do głowy, że Karrde może nie zechcieć wyjawić położenia Floty Katańskiej, co więcej, że może zostawić cię tutaj, dając jasny sygnał, że o tego typu kwestiach nie rozmawia się poprzez posłańca. Nie jesteś tak ważna dla Karrde’a, by wtajemniczał cię w swoje sprawy, nie jesteś jego wspólniczką, jedynie wykonujesz jego polecenia. Ja z kolei, w przypadku tej transakcji wolę ograniczyć liczbę pośredników i zyskać pewność, że Karrde nie prowadzi równolegle negocjacji z Nową Republiką.

Wyglądało na to, że admirał ważył słowa ze względu na obecność Leii. Złamał przecież obietnicę daną Marze. Celowo skłamał. A jeśli nie widział problemu w tym, by oszukać Marę Jade, dawną współpracowniczkę, dlaczego miałby lepiej potraktować niegdysiejszego wroga? Dlatego, że Leia miała do pomocy Noghrich, a Mara była sama i bezbronna. A może wcale nie była? Księżniczka wyczuwała aurę tej dziewczyny i gotujące się w niej emocje: złość, poczucie krzywdy oraz pragnienie zemsty.

\- To kłamstwo – rzuciła ostro Mara. – Od samego początku planowałeś mnie wykorzystać.

\- Liczy się tylko rezultat – stwierdził spokojnie Thrawn. – Jako Ręka Imperatora powinnaś przedkładać powodzenie misji ponad własne ambicje. Choć twoje obecne postępowanie każe mi wątpić w twoją lojalność wobec naszej sprawy.

\- W moją lojalność? – podchwyciła oburzona dziewczyna. – To ty prowadzisz jakąś dwuznaczną grę.

Spojrzała nieprzyjaźnie na Leię.

\- Jeśli układasz się z wrogiem, to ty jesteś zdrajcą Imperium, Thrawn. Ja służyłam Imperatorowi. Tylko jemu. Cokolwiek zrobisz, nigdy mu nie dorównasz. Jesteś nikim. Niczym.

Wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku Thrawna, jakby w parodii salutu, jednak Leia prędko zorientowała się, co tak naprawdę oznaczał ten gest. Wyprostowana dłoń Mary raptownie zacisnęła się w pięść, a niebieska twarz Chissa nagle pobladła. Admirał instynktownie dotknął swojej szyi, jakby szukał niewidzialnej pętli, która powoli zaczynała go dusić.

\- Rukh! – warknął przez zęby wielki admirał.

Noghri przyskoczył do Mary i przyłożył nóż do jej gardła. Ale nie patrzył na Thrawna, lecz wbił wyczekujący wzrok w księżniczkę. „Decyduj”, mówiły jego ciemne oczy, „pragniesz śmierci jego czy jej?”.

Leia rzuciła Thrawnowi szybkie spojrzenie. Mięśnie jego szyi poruszały się gwałtownie, gdy walczył o kolejny oddech. Blask jego czerwonych oczu lekko przygasł. Wyglądało to tak, jakby lada moment mógł stracić przytomność.

Czyżby nie przewidział tego? Nie zabezpieczył się, nie zabrał ze sobą isalamira. Nie miał do dyspozycji już Noghrich, miał tylko szturmowców… i Leię.

Nagle zrozumiała. Dług życia. Wtedy ocaliła go, więc najwyraźniej uznał, że gdyby groziło mu śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, Leia zainterweniuje. Na co właściwie Thrawn liczył? Co takiego Leia mogła teraz zrobić? Wydać rozkaz, by Rukh zabił Marę Jade? Czy też była w stanie powstrzymać ją w inny sposób?

„Tu nie ma isalamirów”, przypomniała sobie księżniczka. Nie tylko Mara mogła używać Mocy, ona także miała możliwość wykorzystania swoich wrodzonych i nabytych zdolności: Jedi i dyplomaty.

\- Przestań – zwróciła się do Mary, Mocą zwiększając perswazję swojej wypowiedzi.

Dziewczyna oderwała wzrok od wielkiego admirała, ze zdumieniem spoglądając na księżniczkę.

\- Opuść rękę – powiedziała Leia tonem, jakiego użyłby Luke.

I Mara wykonała jej polecenie, niemal wbrew sobie, jak zbesztane dziecko. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zakłopotania, a następnie lęku i złości.

\- Lady Vader? – Rukh wciąż trzymał nóż w pogotowiu, czekając na rozkaz.

\- Nie – odparła kategorycznie Leia. – Nie musimy uciekać się do przemocy.

Thrawn w milczeniu rozmasowywał swoją szyję.

\- Lady Vader? – Mara posłała księżniczce wrogie spojrzenie, a następnie utkwiła wzrok w Thrawnie, do niego kierując swoje pytanie. – Masz aż tak wysokie mniemanie o sobie? Myślisz, że zostaniesz Imperatorem, jeśli znajdziesz kogoś władającego Mocą, kto zgodzi się ci służyć? Biała dama zamiast czarnego lorda?

Wielki admirał uśmiechnął się do niej cynicznie.

\- Leia Organa-Solo jest potomkinią Lorda Vadera – odrzekł zachrypniętym głosem, którego brzmienie wydało się Leii niezwykle seksowne – a także prawowitą następczynią Imperatora.

Mara uniosła brwi.

\- W co ty pogrywasz, Thrawn? Leia Organa-Solo należała do Rebelii.

\- A teraz rządzi Imperium. Kto może ci rozkazywać, Ręko Imperatora? – zapytał admirał przebiegle. – Komu podlegasz bezpośrednio?

\- Nie chcę wcale… – zaczęła Leia.

Spojrzeli na nią oboje, oceniająco, jakby próbowali zobaczyć w niej władczynię. Księżniczka postanowiła dopasować się do ich oczekiwań. Wyprostowała się.

\- Thrawn, chcę porozmawiać z Marą Jade na osobności. Natychmiast uwolnisz Karrde’a. To rozkaz – dodała, widząc jego niezadowoloną minę. – Rządzę Imperium, nieprawdaż?

\- Od niedawna – rzekł spokojnie Thrawn. – Imperialne procedury natomiast udoskonalano przez lata i dowiedziono ich skuteczności, dlatego sugeruję pozostawienie więźnia w areszcie. Emocje są złym doradcą, moja pani.

Księżniczka usłyszała stłumiony śmiech Mary. Czy tak miało wyglądać jej panowanie?

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo, dostaniesz swoje statki, ale nie licz na nic więcej – powiedziała chłodno. – Zawiodłeś mnie, _ch’acico._ Musisz się postarać, żeby odzyskać moje zaufanie.

Użycie obcego słowa, zasłyszanego w wizji, stanowiło ryzykowny ruch, ale efekt okazał się lepszy niż się spodziewała. Thrawn na moment zaniemówił. Co więcej, wyglądał tak, jakby się wystraszył.

\- Możesz się oddalić – rzekła Leia władczo.

Admirał skłonił się ceremonialnie. W jego spojrzeniu księżniczka dostrzegła ostrożność, podejrzliwość wręcz oraz zimną kalkulację. Zapewne zachodził w głowę, skąd Leia znała to słowo i czy wiedziała, co ono oznacza. Po części żałowała, że nie zachowała tej sztuczki na inną okazję – zupełnie jakby posiadała atut, wyłącznik Thrawna albo przycisk reset, którego mogła użyć przeciwko niemu w dowolnym momencie, i przedwcześnie odkryła swoje karty. Teraz wielki admirał bez wątpienia nie pozwoli już tak się zaskoczyć.

Ale przynajmniej wygrała to rozdanie. Thrawn wykonał jej polecenie bez szemrania, a za nim podążyli szturmowcy. Noghri wymienili szybkie spojrzenia i ustawili się po obu stronach Leii jak dwaj gwardziści. Księżniczka wzięła głęboki oddech i zwróciła się do Mary:

\- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać na temat mojego brata.

Ręka Imperatora utkwiła w niej spojrzenie swoich szmaragdowych oczu.

\- Thrawn urządził na niego polowanie – zaczęła dziewczyna tonem, który sugerował, że miała o wielkim admirale bardzo złe mniemanie i chciała przestrzec przed nim Leię. – Znaleźliśmy dryfujący uszkodzony myśliwiec. Mówiąc „my”, mam na myśli Karrde’a i jego załogę, do której należałam.

Księżniczka skinęła głową, zachęcając Marę, by kontynuowała swoją opowieść.

\- Karrde zdecydował, że nie wydamy Skywalkera Thrawnowi. Kiedy Thrawn zjawił się na Myrkrze po isalamiry, ukryliśmy Skywalkera w magazynie, skąd uciekł. Ścigałam go, a później… Na pewien czas połączyliśmy siły, żeby przetrwać w lesie – Leia wyczuła nagłą i nieuzasadnioną złość w głosie swojej rozmówczyni. – Thrawn zorientował się, że mieliśmy więźnia i że ukryliśmy ten fakt przed nim, i nie było już odwrotu. Musieliśmy opowiedzieć się po którejś ze stron.

\- Postąpiliście właściwie – zapewniła ją księżniczka. – Thrawn chciał oddać Luke’a szalonemu mistrzowi Jedi, C’baothowi. Nie udało mu się schwytać mojego brata, więc uciekł się do podstępu: skłonił Luke’a, żeby ten sam odnalazł C’baotha. Teraz Luke jest w niebezpieczeństwie i… chciałabym cię prosić o pomoc.

\- Prosić? Mnie? – zdziwiła się Mara. – Jesteś przecież ode mnie silniejsza Mocą.

Leia pokręciła głową.

\- Nawet gdyby to była prawda, nie mogę narażać dzieci. Nie mogę zachować się tak, jak chciałby tego C’baoth, nie mogę tam polecieć. Thrawn zasugerował, że…

\- Thrawn?

\- …że jako Ręka Imperatora wykonywałaś różnego rodzaju niebezpieczne misje. Bo ta misja z pewnością będzie niebezpieczna – Leia zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie wiem, czy mogę cię o to prosić, ale jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją.

\- I w zamian uwolnisz Karrde’a? – Mara przyglądała jej się podejrzliwie.

-Uwolnię Karrde’a niezależnie od twojej decyzji – odparła Leia.

\- Dlaczego? – dziewczyna wciąż pozostawała nieufna.

Zbyt często miała do czynienia z oszustami.

\- Przede wszystkim po to, żeby pokazać Thrawnowi, że nie może robić co mu się żywnie podoba. Poza tym, Karrde pomógł Luke’owi. Mam dług wobec niego. I wobec ciebie.

Mara aż zamrugała ze zdumienia.

\- I będę mieć kolejny, jeśli zgodzisz się mi pomóc – dodała Leia.

\- Czy Thrawn… czy ktokolwiek mówił ci, czym się zajmowałam jako Ręka? – zapytała ją wtedy Mara. – Jaką misję mi powierzono?

\- Czasy Imperium Palpatine’a to już przeszłość – ucięła księżniczka.

Niezależnie od tego, ilu rebeliantów zabiła Mara, ilu przyjaciół Leii znalazło się wśród tych ofiar, dziewczyna zasługiwała na drugą szansę.

\- Ta misja nie dobiegła końca – Mara zawahała się, a potem zniżyła głos, jakby dzieliła się sekretem. – Wciąż słyszę jego głos. Głos Imperatora. I nie jestem szalona.

Leia instynktownie złapała ją za ramię.

 - Nie jesteś. I wierzę ci, gdy mówisz, że go słyszysz. Ale on nie żyje. Nie musisz już dłużej mu służyć.

W zielonych oczach Mary pojawiła się desperacja.

\- Nie wiem, jak go uciszyć. Pomyślałam, że jeśli wypełnię jego ostatni rozkaz, przestanie mnie dręczyć. Ale nie chcę… Musiałabym zabić Skywalkera.

Leia poczuła rosnące przerażenie. Tej dziewczynie polecono zabić jej brata! Ale przecież Mara miała ku temu sposobność, zapewne niejedną, i nie wykonała tego rozkazu. Może istniała zatem jeszcze jakaś nadzieja.

\- Powiedział, że to nie on zabił Imperatora. Że zrobił to Vader – ciągnęła Mara. – Ty mu pewnie wierzysz, jest przecież twoim bratem. Wolałabyś, żeby jego wersja była prawdziwa.

\- Znam Luke’a – odpowiedziała Leia. – Na Endorze sam pozwolił się pojmać. Odradzałam mu to, ale on wierzył, że uda mu się uratować Vadera. Sądził, że w Vaderze, w naszym ojcu, pozostało jeszcze coś, co było warte ocalenia.

Mara milczała.

\- Luke jest dobrą osobą. Najlepszą jaką znam, spośród tych, którzy jeszcze żyją. Musi istnieć sposób…

Leia zamyśliła się.

\- Możesz mi wydać przeciwny rozkaz – zasugerowała Mara. – Jeśli zrobisz to tak, jak wcześniej, jeśli zmusisz mnie do posłuszeństwa, twój brat będzie bezpieczny.

\- Chciałabyś słyszeć dwa głosy zamiast jednego? – księżniczka skrzywiła się na samą tę myśl. – Wykluczone. Może jednak dałoby się zbudować jakąś mentalną barierę i odgrodzić cię od tego wspomnienia? Żebyś mogła zostawić za sobą swoje przeszłe życie. Może należałoby uznać, że Ręka Imperatora jest kimś innym niż ty.

\- Nie wiem, w jaki sposób…

\- Wyjaśnię ci to na swoim przykładzie. Ostatnio mam wrażenie, jakbym wiodła podwójne życie. Kilka osób, a szczególnie Thrawn, chciałoby, żebym była kimś innym. Lady Vader, następczynią Imperatora.

\- To alter ego?

\- Możliwość. Przerażająca możliwość. Ja, która robię okropne rzeczy w imię wyższych celów. Za każdym razem, gdy podejmuję jakąś trudną decyzję, zastanawiam się, czy postępuję jak Lady Vader. I muszę wciąż walczyć o to, by nie stać się nią.

\- Ja tak nie potrafię – wyznała Mara. – Całe życie byłam Ręką Imperatora. Palpatine znalazł mnie, gdy byłam dzieckiem i wyszkolił. Wiem, że to brzmi strasznie, ale chciałabym, żeby Endor się nigdy nie wydarzył, żeby Imperium w tamtej formie trwało nadal. Jego głos mi o tym przypomina. Kim jestem… a raczej kim byłam. I nie potrafię się od tego odgrodzić. Nie potrafię, bo wcale nie chcę zapomnieć.

\- Ale głos…

\- Nie brzmi jak on! Jest pełen nienawiści.

„Czyli brzmi dokładnie tak, jak Palpatine”, stwierdziła Leia. Uznała jednak, że Mara Jade nie była złą osobą. Wychowało ją Imperium. Nie wiedziała, że można żyć inaczej.

Może należało pokazać Marze inną ścieżkę. _„Masz zabić Luke’a Skywalkera”? Ale czy wiesz, kim jest Luke? Nie musisz wierzyć moim słowom. Zaufaj uczuciom._

Dotknęła umysłu dziewczyny, by pokazać jej mentalne obrazy. Gwiazda Śmierci. Luke w stroju szturmowca, naiwny dzieciak, wyruszył jej na pomoc, a nawet nie umiał poprawnie obsługiwać blastera. Bespin. Luke z mieczem świetlnym, skończony głupiec, znów spieszył jej na ratunek, by wpaść prosto w pułapkę, którą zastawił na niego Vader. Tatooine…

Wówczas, jakby w odpowiedzi, zaczęły napływać inne obrazy. Wspomnienia Mary. Tak, była wówczas na Tatooine. „Masz zabić Luke’a Skywalkera”. Ale nie było okazji. Nie postarała się wystarczająco. Gdyby go zabiła, Imperium nigdy by nie upadło. Palpatine nadal by żył…

Kłamstwo. Leia zobaczyła przed sobą zapalony czerwony miecz świetlny. Gdyby Luke zginął, gdyby zginął z rozkazu Palpatine’a, pomściłaby go…

Cofnęła się wystraszona z umysłu Mary. _Co to było?_

\- Nie słyszę go… Nie słyszę! – zawołała z przejęciem Mara Jade. – Jak to zrobiłaś?

_„Masz zabić Luke’a Skywalkera”._

\- Nie wiem – Leia uśmiechnęła się z trudem. – Myślę, że nasze wspomnienia się pomieszały i…

Umilkła. Nie chciała obciążać Mary prawdą.

_„Masz zabić Luke’a Skywalkera”._

\- Luke jest dobrą osobą. Wiesz, jak jest naprawdę. I masz w sobie siłę, by przeciwstawić się złej woli Palpatine’a.

Mówiła to zarówno do Mary, jak i do samej siebie.

_„Masz zabić Luke’a Skywalkera”._

Z tych słów sączył się jad. I teraz zatruwał jej umysł i serce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn got stunned when Leia had called him "darling" :D I guess Chiss don't commonly use pet names. He was so shocked and his natural reaction was: "this is getting too serious... retreat".


	18. Chapter 18

Głos wracał, gdy tylko księżniczka znalazła się poza zasięgiem oddziaływania isalamirów.

_„Masz zabić Luke’a Skywalkera.”_

Nie! Luke był jej bratem! Dlaczego Leia miałaby chcieć go zabić?

„Masz zabić Luke’s Skywalkera”, rzekł nienawistny głos w jej głowie. „Tylko tak staniesz się tym, kim masz się stać. Tylko tak ukończysz swoje szkolenie.”

Ten głos… dawał jej nadzieję.

Nie! To nie były jej wspomnienia! W ten sposób niewątpliwie Palpatine oszukał Marę Jade. Młoda, przygarnięta przez niego dziewczyna zawsze go podziwiała – był jej opiekunem, jej pierwszym mentorem. Mara marzyła o tym, by kiedyś zostać uczennicą Dartha Sidiousa; by zastąpić Vadera u jego boku. Musiała się wykazać! Miała zabić jakiegoś chłopaka ze wsi, który dopiero niedawno odkrył w sobie Moc? Miała zgładzić Jedi! To był ostatni test, dzięki temu mogła wreszcie stać się Sithem.

_„Masz zabić Luke’a Skywalkera.”_

Leia próbowała medytować. Vader robił z nią to samo. Chciał namieszać jej w głowie podczas przesłuchania na Gwieździe Śmierci. Rozkazywał jej: „powiedz, gdzie ukryłaś skradzione plany”. „Wyjaw lokalizację rebelianckiej bazy”. A ona jakoś przeciwstawiła się głosowi, który starał się zastąpić jej własne myśli. Wtedy to potrafiła, a teraz?

Zamknęła oczy. I miała wizję.

_Stała w Sali Tronowej Imperatora. Czy to była przyszłość czy przeszłość? Na tronie siedział Palpatine – a zatem przeszłość! – w czarnym płaszczu, z pobladłą, napuchniętą twarzą. Słaby starzec. To musiało być wspomnienie należące do Mary Jade._

_„Znalazłaś go?”, zapytał Palpatine._

_„Tak, mój mistrzu”, usta Leii same wyrzekły wymaganą formułę._

_„Pokaż mi.”_

_I wówczas przypomniała sobie. Przed jej oczami zawirowały obrazy. Luke! Jej brat w czarnych szatach Jedi, z zielonym mieczem świetlnym w dłoni, mówił coś do niej. Nie słyszała jego słów. Tylko głos Palpatine’a: „Masz zabić Luke’a Skywalkera”._

_Luke ją zdradził! Porzucił ją. Rodziny przecież się nie zostawia! Nie spiskuje się przeciwko niej! A Luke dołączył do wrogów: do rebeliantów, do Jedi. Wybrał złą Stronę. Powinien był podziękować Leii za to, że ta zamierzała mu dać szybką śmierć. Honorową._

_Zgodziła się stanąć z nim do pojedynku na miecze świetne. Chciała pokazać mu, jak potężny mógłby się stać, gdyby trenował wraz z nią. Prędzej czy później i tak musieliby się ze sobą zmierzyć. Vader nie potrzebowałby dwójki uczniów – tylko jedno, to zdolniejsze. Jej ojciec chciał, żeby Luke się do nich przyłączył; pragnął wyszkolić syna tak samo, jak wyszkolił córkę. Zapewne sądził, że w ten sposób zdoła zmusić Leię do jeszcze cięższej pracy._

_Palpatine ostrzegł ją, do czego mogło to doprowadzić. Dawno temu wyjawił jej prawdę: że posiadała brata, który zechce zająć jej miejsce. Nie ufała Luke’owi, gdy po raz pierwszy go spotkała. Nie wiedziała wtedy, że był jej bratem. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego Vader rozkazał jej go schwytać. Dopiero później domyśliła się prawdziwego powodu. I przypomniała sobie przestrogę Imperatora._

_Vader tak długo ją okłamywał. Ona mogła odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym. Uznawała go za swojego mistrza, dopóki mogła uczyć się od niego. Lecz teraz… jej nowym mistrzem powinien zostać Sidious._

_Widziała w swojej rodzinie słabość. Pociąg do Jasnej Strony. Vader wierzył, że przeciągnie syna na Ciemną Stronę, Luke zaś sądził, że skłoni ojca, by zwrócił się ku Jasnej Stronie. Istniało takie niebezpieczeństwo, które Vader całkowicie zlekceważył. Ale Imperator je dostrzegł. To Palpatine rozkazał Leii zgładzić młodego Jedi. I obiecał, że gdy tylko wypełni ona swoją misję, zaakceptuje ją jako swoją nową uczennicę._

_Za pierwszym razem Leia próbowała dać Luke’owi szansę. I zawiódł ją. Uciekł, by szkolić się na rycerza Jedi. Postanowiła, że drugiej szansy nie będzie. Wytropiła go. Rzuciła mu wyzwanie. Ich miecze zawirowały w śmiertelnym tańcu… Zgrabnym ciosem odcięła bratu głowę._

_A później rzuciła tę głowę na posadzkę przez tronem samego Imperatora. Nienawidziła Sidiousa. Nienawidziła jego głosu, który nękał ją – do czasu aż wypełniła jego rozkaz i pozbawiła Luke’a życia. Ten głos mógł wrócić, jedynym sposobem, by pozbyć się go raz na zawsze, było zgładzenie Imperatora. I zajęcie jego miejsca. Zmusił ją, by zabiła swojego bliźniaczego brata. Dzięki temu stała się silniejsza – ale za jaką cenę!_

_Marzyła o tym, by zatopić swój miecz świetlny w ciele tego starca… Nie. Musiała być sprytna. Vader, Palpatine – obaj chcieli ją wykorzystać do własnych celów. Leia musiała być sprytniejsza od nich. Niech pozabijają się nawzajem, a wtedy ona przejmie tron!_

Gdy otworzyła oczy, w jej głowie wciąż kołatała ta myśl: „przejąć tron”. Po śmierci Palpatine’a należał do niej. Gdzie był Thrawn? Spiskował przeciwko niej? Rozejrzała się wokół. Dlaczego przebywała na starym koreliańskim frachtowcu, a nie w swoich kwaterach na gwiezdnym niszczycielu? Spojrzała na swoje szaty. Dlaczego była tak ubrana? Instynktownie dotknęła miecza świetlnego przypiętego do swojego pasa.

Zeszła po trapie wprost do hangaru. Obok niej wyrosły dwa cienie – jej gwardziści, Noghri. Uśmiechnęła się. Nie potrzebowała obstawy – ona! Władczyni Imperium! – ale dobrze się czuła, gdy okazywano jej posłuszeństwo i szacunek. Wszyscy zginali przed nią kark, z wyjątkiem tego przeklętego Chissa. Jemu to ona musiała zginać kark, za każdym razem.

Skoncentrowała się, by go do siebie przywołać. I trafiła na ścianę. Zazgrzytała zębami ze złości. Thrawn! Więc znalazł jakiś sposób, by zakłócić działanie Mocy. Czyżby sądził, że zdoła ją powstrzymać? Ją? Była świetnie wyszkoloną wojowniczką. Tylko ciąża utrudniałaby jej teraz walkę mieczem świetlnym. Ale od czego Władczyni Imperium miała Noghrich?

Thrawn. Leia dotknęła swojego ogromnego brzucha. Myślała, że udało jej się podporządkować sobie wielkiego admirała, odkryła wszak jego słabość.

Przemierzała korytarze, gromadząc w sobie gniew, który dawał jej siłę. Żeby to ona musiała się fatygować do niego! Co za bezczelność! Jej admirał na zbyt wiele sobie pozwalał. Na dodatek zmienił kody do drzwi swojej kwatery. Nieposłuszeństwo. Sam się prosił o dotkliwą karę.

Jeszcze kazał jej na siebie czekać. Leia przeliczała upływające sekundy na razy, które mu wymierzy. Dwadzieścia! W końcu wielki admirał łaskawie ukazał się w progu.

\- Czy coś się stało, moja pani? – zapytał ją z seksowną chrypką w głosie.

Używał jej tytułu z lekką ironią, jakby próbował ją obrazić. Gdyby faktycznie chciał to zrobić, byłby jednak skończonym głupcem.

\- Blokada Mocy – rzekła Leia cierpko. – Jak widzę, chcesz uniknąć odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny.

Thrawn pogładził opuszkami palców swoją niebieską szyję, wystającą spod białego kołnierza.

\- Sądzę, że na dziś wystarczy już demonstracji siły – oświadczył.

\- Ja o tym zdecyduję – powiedziała. – Gdzie _to_ jest?

Wielki admirał zmierzył ją chłodnym wzrokiem.

\- Isalamir zostanie w tym pomieszczeniu – oznajmił.

Leia uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Wolisz mieć na gardle nóż Noghriego?

Thrawn zmrużył oczy w dwie żarzące się na czerwono szparki.

\- Jeśli przyszłaś tu tylko po to, by mi grozić, nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

\- Lady Vader? – odezwał się niecierpliwie jeden z Noghrich.

Leia uniosła dłoń ostrzegawczo.

\- Błagaj o litość – powiedziała do Thrawna.

Ciemnogranatowe brwi Chissa powędrowały wysoko do góry.

\- Więc Mara Jade zgodziła ci się pomóc – odrzekł. – W zamian za życie Karrde’a, jak mniemam, bo nie z czystej sympatii do ciebie, ani pod wpływem nagłej chęci powrotu do służby Imperium. Ale nawet dla dawnej Ręki Imperatora odzyskanie Skywalkera nie będzie proste. C’baoth jest niezrównoważony umysłowo, a przez to niebezpieczny.

Leia poczuła silny ból głowy. O czym on w ogóle mówił. C’baoth? Skywalker?

_„Masz zabić Luke’a Skywalkera.”_

_Skywalker nie żyje. Imperator nie żyje. Vader nie żyje. Na placu boju została tylko ona._

Krzyknęła, gdy ból się nasilił.

\- Patrz na mnie – powiedział Thrawn. – Kim jesteś?

\- Wiesz, kim jestem – wycedziła przez zęby. – Twoją panią. Władczynią Imperium. Twoją… żoną.

\- Nie – odparł Thrawn. – Nazywasz się Leia Organa-Solo i nigdy nie rządziłaś Imperium.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła gwałtownie. – To nieprawda.

\- Natychmiast do środka – rzekł wielki admirał głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Złapał ją za ramię! Jak śmiał! A Noghri nie zrobili nic, by go powstrzymać.

\- Jeszcze raz – rozkazał jej Thrawn. – Powiedz, kim jesteś.

Zamrugała oszołomiona.

\- Jestem… Zabiłam go. Pamiętam to.

Thrawn zmusił ją, by usiadła w jego fotelu.

\- Powtórz, jak się nazywasz.

\- Leia.

Dotknął jej ramienia.

\- Kim jestem? – zapytał.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

\- Twój mąż?

\- Han… – odpowiedziała automatycznie i przeraziła się wówczas. – Han Solo! Ale ty go zabiłeś. Pamiętam to!

Thrawn potarł dłonią czoło.

\- To, co pamiętasz, _co ci się wydaje, że pamiętasz_ , nie jest prawdą – stwierdził. – To wygląda na efekt prania mózgu. Mara Jade nie byłaby jednak do tego zdolna.

\- Nie – Leia pokręciła głową. – To nie Mara. To… ja.

\- Wyjaśnij.

\- Medytowałam. To zaczęło się już wcześniej. Wizje. A w nich ty. Nasze dzieci. Śmierć Luke’a. I… Palpatine. Palpatine kazał mi go zabić.

\- Palpatine nie żyje – zaznaczył Thrawn. – I nigdy osobiście go nie spotkałaś, poza Senatem, dawno temu. On wówczas nie wiedział jeszcze o twoim bracie. Nie mógł ci wydać rozkazu jego egzekucji.

\- Wiem, ale… w jakiejś wersji rzeczywistości to się wydarzyło. Ten rozkaz miała wypełnić Mara, a potem ja wzięłam go na siebie. Nie słyszę głosu Imperatora! To znaczy, że musiałam zabić Luke’a.

Chiss zrobił sceptyczną minę.

\- Udowodnię ci, że to nieprawda. Choć prościej zacząć od zweryfikowania twoich pozostałych twierdzeń. Skontaktuj się z mężem. Han Solo z pewnością żyje i ma się dobrze. A jeśli potrzebujesz dowodu, że nosisz w sobie _jego_ dzieci…

\- Nie potrzebuję dowodu – przerwała mu księżniczka. – Widzę to po twojej minie.

\- Doprawdy?

Leia pogładziła swój brzuch.

\- Chissowie dbają o swoje potomstwo – powiedziała. – Nie twierdziłbyś, że nie są twoje, gdyby… były.

 Thrawn zacisnął usta.

\- A teraz jesteś zły – zauważyła – że nie są.

Ostentacyjnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- C _h'eo ch'acah._ Dobrze to wymawiam?

\- Aż za dobrze jak na osobę, która nigdy nie uczyła się Cheunh – odrzekł Thrawn.

\- A to oznacza….?

\- Powinnaś wiedzieć.

\- Kochanie – zaryzykowała.

\- Miłości moja – odparł.

Stłumiła śmiech.

\- Nie podejrzewałabym cię o skłonność do używania czułych zwrotów.

\- I słusznie – odpowiedział – ponieważ _ja_ ich nie używam.

\- Tylko Thrawn z innego wszechświata – westchnęła głośno Leia. – A ja na swoje nieszczęście utknęłam z _tobą_.

Chiss uśmiechnął się.

\- Wolę być tu z tobą – rzekł – niż z apodyktyczną żoną, Władczynią Imperium.

\- Jeszcze mogę nią zostać.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Władczynią Imperium – doprecyzowała szybko księżniczka.

\- O tak. Z pewnością.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU!Leia/Lady Vader dealt with Palplatine's malicious demanding voice by killing Luke. Leia, identifying herself with Lady Vader, managed to silence that voice. I hope that was clear.  
> Leia's behavior can be read as a manic syndrome (hallucinations/Force visions, psychosis, delusions). In her manic state, she may believe she is Lady Vader.


End file.
